


Viking Airlines

by MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)



Category: Cezinando, SKAM (TV)
Genre: A tiny pinch of past heartbreak thrown in for good measure, Airline, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Cliffhanger free with a guaranteed happy ending., Cotton Candy Fluff, Even Bech Næsheim is Extra, Even Extra TM, Eventual shameless total smut, Extra Even, Flight Attendants, Fluff, Happy, Horny Isak, Jealous Isak, Jealousy, Just fluff fluff fluff and more nauseating fluff., M/M, Noorhelm - Freeform, Toothrottening Fluff, Well as far as I can push it., You will find no pain here, cabin crew, non angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen
Summary: Welcome to Viking Airlines. The totally fictional airline staffed by a bunch of maybe slightly familiar misfits. Yep . This is another of those fics that no one asked for and you are still getting.So fasten your seatbelt and hold on to your hat and get ready to follow Isak Valtersen as he embarks on his new career as Cabin Crew. You know you want to. Don't you?I am going to keep this as happy and angst free as possible. Just two boys. Who might just fall in love.Lullaby singalong promted by berey@evaesheim on Twitter. x Thank you!Chapter titles from Depeche Mode.For all of you who kudos and comment, and all you other nutters who keep me going. No one mentioned, no one forgotten. Alt er Love.





	1. We're flying high, watching the world pass us by.

_Introduction: (scroll down for the actual chapter if you find this dull. It's fine.)_

  
_Cabin crew are Flight attendants, Stewards, stewardesses. Hostesses. Hosties. Basically, those smiley people that look after you on the aircraft. They are highly trained in aircraft procedures, security drills, and customer service. Many also hold certificates as sommeliers, safety experts and chefs on board. Each flight will have several senior crew in different ranks with different managerial responsibilities. There is a Cabin Manager in charge, but their title varies from airline to airline._

  
_My fictional airline operates two class aircraft, Viking Class being business/first class, and Raider Class being Economy. The crew working in Viking class are senior crew with additional training and will be ranked above the economy crew._

  
_The things I will write about Viking Airlines are a mix of several different airlines procedures, and some completely fictional ones, but this is roughly what would happen in real life. I have over simplified procedures and intentionally keep certain things vague to make the story more enjoyable, and to not reveal any information that could compromise safety._

  
_Pre-Flight Briefings are the meetings crew attend before a flight to meet their colleagues, often for the first time. Airlines employ thousands of cabin crew, and the chance that you fly with the same colleagues from one flight to another is slim. You rarely fly to the same destination twice in a row._

  
_A briefing will contain information about the passengers, loads, catering, route, weather, and a mandatory safety and security exercise, either individual questions asked or the crew will discuss or play out a scenario to refresh themselves on procedures. You will also meet the flight crew who will brief you on aircraft specifics._

  
_Cabin crew will choose or get their working position on the aircraft assigned in the briefing. This procedure differs from airline to airline, ranging from choice in seniority, to skill and experience being fairly spread across the aircraft. Working positions are named after which door you will sit by for take-off and landing, i.e. 3L is the third door on the left. IF you choose this position it will come with a predetermined set of responsibilities. Hence each position knows exactly what they must do, so even if the crew have never met, they will work together like a well-oiled machine._

  
_Your cabin crew might seem over friendly with each other and talk to one another like they have known each other for years, but don’t be fooled, the chance that they just met an hour ago is high. Cabin crew are amazing at pulling each other in and becoming a family within minutes, oversharing is rife and friendships are tight. For that flight. You might meet again months later and barely acknowledge each other. It’s a fickle way of life, but something you get used to. That is not to say that solid friendships aren’t formed and relationships are born from that first heady glance across the galley. This happens. A lot._

  
_Sex? Yes. Of course. The airline industry prides themselves on being a safe place for religions, sexualities and tastes. And it is. No one bats an eyelid if you are gay, lesbian, bi, are transgender wear a uniform hijab or turban. Straight people and LBGQT people mix and work together with no questions asked and no eyebrows raised. It is a kind accepting community of silent support. In my 30 years in this industry I have yet to experience any form of racism or homophobia. Yet I learn new things every day. Meet new people. Understand and question things. Isak was right, you must ask questions. And answer them. It also makes for amazing discussions during those long nights the cabin crew spend sitting on catering boxes in the galley trying to stay awake in a haze of jetlag._

  
_Cabin crew hold licences for the aircraft they operate, and these licences must be retaken every year to retain your job, in the shape of practical oral and written exams. This also includes a yearly practical oral and written exam in aviation medicine, as you as cabin crew are the doctor, nurse, midwife and all-round paramedic on board._

  
_Aircraft doors must be armed and disarmed before take-off and after landing. This procedure attaches the automatic slides to the doors, and detaches them again so that the Ground staff don’t get a mouthful of rubber slide when Cabin Crew open the doors to let the passengers off. Mishaps do happen. It is the cardinal sin and ultimate shame for crew to blow a slide by mistake, hence religiously crew check and double check each other’s doors._

  
_For Long flights, the crew are sent off for rest periods in small groups. Aircraft have designated areas for the crew to rest, hidden away in awkward spaces. These areas range from curtained off seats, to proper beds or ‘’bunks’’ where you faceplant in the pillow for an hour or two, then stumble back out in the cabin with your hair in a mess and your lipstick smudged all over your face. You get very good at making yourself look half presentable in the dark._

  
_I can hear your dirty mind working. Bunks? Private beds for rest? Hanky Panky galore? Trust me, whilst things surely happen, you are too fucking tired and pissed off with the 300 wankers in the seats that have made your life hell for the last 4 hours to even think about sex. You just want to lie down, close your eyes, not talk to anyone and forget where you are for a little while._

  
_So, a few hours after you have met these strangers for the first time, you all crawl into this space, wriggle out of your uniforms and into your fluffy pyjamas, your hot water bottles at the ready, headphones and iPads. Kindles and teddies. And you all curl up and go to sleep. Then you get woken up after what feels like minutes, and change over to the next batch due to rest._

  
_Many hours later you land, say good bye to your passengers, stumble off the aircraft blinking into the sun and make your way to the transport that will take you to your hotel for the night._

  
_Welcome to the world of Cabin Crew._

_[Airline rest areas ](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/travel/travel_news/article-3619416/Inside-hidden-bedrooms-cabin-crew-sleep-Flight-attendants-lie-flat-beds-relax-say-s-like-coffin.html) _

**VIKING AIRLINES Flight VI554 July 7 2017**  
**OSL to BOS**.  Gate F21 Estimated flying time 6.42  
Captain Mahdi Disi  
Co Pilot Christoffer Schistad  
Crew Manager Eva Kvig Mohn  
Cabin Supervisor Jonas Noah Vasquez  
Viking class Cabin Crew Linn Larsen Hansen  
Viking class Cabin Crew Mutasim Tatouti  
Cabin Crew Even Bech Naesheim  
Cabin Crew Vilde Hellerud Lien  
Cabin Crew Sara Nørrstelien  
Cabin Crew (in training) Magnus Fossbakken  
Cabin Crew (in training) Isak Valtersen

Isak Valtersen should know better than this. He should never have applied for this job. Never. What on earth was he thinking? Did he think that this was a good idea? This was the worst idea ever. Disastrous. Horrible.

He is still leaning over, retching into the plastic toilet seat that smells of disinfectant and some cheap air freshener. Just like the rest of this fucking building. The nerves in his stomach just won’t settle down, and the saliva pooling in his mouth is just making him more nauseous.

He has learnt to hate this building with a passion over the last few weeks. The Viking airlines training centre. Attached to Oslo’s Gardemoen airport and home hub of Viking Airlines. Scandinavia’s fastest growing airline. We fly for you. We take you where you need to be. Service with a Scandinavian smile. Bringing you home, with zero stress. Were chill so you’re chill. Viking Air, we won’t raid your bank account to get you where you need to be.

Isak has been drilled in company procedures to the point that he has woken up in the middle of the night in the cramped hotel room that he has been sharing with Magnus Fossbakken for the last 6 weeks, word vomiting service standards and aircraft procedures in his sleep. Waking everyone up screaming ''Jump Jump Form two lines!'' in confused sweat drenched panic at two in the morning. Which was another one of his not so brilliant ideas. Sharing a hotel room with some dude that he found on a Facebook chat for new Viking Air recruits looking for cheap accommodation. He has been lucky he supposes. He could have ended up sharing a room with someone like that slimy fucktard Julian on his course. Cocky idiot. Snarky fucking wanker. Instead he has survived six weeks in the Skyline budget hotel in a single bed with Magnus talking constantly in his ear and his head about to explode with all the stuff they have made them memorize over the last 6 weeks.

Isak Valtersen is now a fully-fledged aviation medicine first aider. He can deliver a baby with the minimum of equipment required. He can stabilize a broken neck. Deal with a puncture wound. Sort out a febrile convulsion. Evacuate an aircraft in under 90 seconds. Deal with a fire and hopefully not get his arse burnt. Serve food with style and finesse, confidently recommending a suitable posh sounding wine (read cheap and nasty shit that they decant from a box in the galley) alongside the mass-produced excuse for food that they plate up on cheap china and pretend is fine dining. He feels pretty invincible. Yet Isak Valtersen is about to die. He is pretty sure of it.  
There is one minor detail that Isak has never mentioned to anyone during the last 6 weeks, which is embarrassing as fuck. Especially sitting there listening to everyone else’s stories of travelling the world. Flying on different airlines. Doing shit.

Isak has never actually left Oslo. He is 23 years old, has graduated from Oslo University with a degree in Biochemistry and he has never left the city where he was born. Well there are a few more things that Isak has never told anyone, but the fact is that even after all the training that he has been through, and the aircraft walk-arounds he has done; Isak is terrified of the idea of flying. He is pretty sure that he will pass out as soon as the aircraft leaves the stand. Especially since his job is to stand there and look cool confident and suave, ensuring that the passengers can feel the vibe of Scandinavian finesse and style radiating from his body. We fly Viking Airlines because our passengers trust us with their safety and comfort. Well that’s the blurb that Isak has had shoved down his throat until he pretty much believes it.

Which of course is a lie.

Isak is about to die. With shame or embarrassment of both. He is pretty sure of it.

Somehow, he has still managed to put one foot in front of the other and check his suitcase in. He has swiped his Id and collected his paperwork. Read up on the latest messages from the company and picked up his briefing sheet.

Read the names over and over.

He knows Magnus, of course. And it was inevitable that they would end up on their first flight together since they have basically been joined at the hip from the first day of training. Eating, sleeping. Reading Airline manuals. Practicing. Drilling each other and studying until their brains just couldn’t take anymore. And now it is all about to become real.

Everyone else on that list is a stranger, and Isak is about to fall apart in front of every single one of his new colleagues. In one way or the other. Dressed like a complete plonker in his crisp white shirt, polyester suit and a tie patterned in red and white like a Viking ship sail, and his unruly curls slicked back on his head with so much gel that he is sure his hair will break off if he touches it.

He looks like an arse. The only cool thing is the badge on his chest, a metal Viking ship and his name in rune like lettering. And the hat they will have to wear walking through the airport. With its fucking stupid Viking horn logo on the front. Whoever designed the uniform deserves to be shot. And even so that might be too kind to the arsehole.

He has heard the co-pilot’s name thrown about before. This Chris Schistad. The gossip is rife in the training halls. Fuckboy. Has a wife and kids in France. Fucks everything that moves. Likes boys and girls. Doesn’t give a fuck. If you are willing then he is able. More than able apparently. So Isak is going to stay the hell away from him. Period.  
He has heard all the stories OK? The rumours. The absolute facts. He spends most of his time in aviation chatrooms listening to the gossip. Picking up tips. Trying to figure shit out.

Becoming Cabin crew wasn’t quite what he had planned, but after Uni his brain was fried. He applied for every job he could find and sat through countless interviews thinking, what is the point of this? What is the fucking point of getting this job. Of landing myself a job where I will go sit in a freaking lab Monday to Friday for the rest of my life in some god forsaken suburb and fall asleep on the train home to my cheap flat where my life will never amount to anything. He just couldn’t muster up the enthusiasm. He got sick and tired of faking it. So, he stopped. Just stopped. Like that.

Decided to say fuck it. Go and do something that he thought would be good. Do something for himself. Get the hell out of Oslo. And what better than to apply to travel the world, staying in hotels and hanging out with some seriously cool people? Getting paid for it seemed like a nice bonus. Backpacking in style. Making some new friends. Getting laid. Because the whole point of being cabin crew is fucking your way around the world, isn’t it? Well that is Magnus’ excuse, and he has told Isak so many times that it is practically become canon in Isak’s head. Everyone knows all the boys are gay. Everyone knows that all the girls are game. So, for a straight horny boy there is a smorgasbord of sex just waiting for you to pick off. One layover at a time. Well that is the Gospel according to Magnus. And Isak is not quite straight. Is he?  
He thought this had been a great idea. What the hell was he thinking.

This morning he packed his bags with Magnus jumping up and down with excitement. Stuffed everything they own into Magnus clapped out Fiat, and left it parked in the staff carpark. Said a small prayer that the car wouldn’t get broken into whilst they were gone.

3 days. They are off to America. Boston. City by the sea. Lobster and Oysters. Well if they could afford it on their meagre Trainee Cabin crew wage. It’s a champagne lifestyle on a Coca Cola budget. Beer if you are feeling generous.

‘’Isak!!’’ Magnus shouts as he steps into the briefing room. Because of course Magnus is already making friends. He has his arm around someone with ‘’Sara’’ written on her name badge, who is shrieking with laughter and calling Magnus newbie. ‘’Fresh meat guys! Two brand new baby stewards!’’  
‘’Oh Sara, be kind to the newbies. We don’t want to terrify them just yet. We need to at least get in the air before we start pranking them.’’ Isak is trying to read the name badge of the tall bloke speaking. ‘’Mutta’’ it says and the guy is shaking Isak’s hand enthusiastically.

‘’Hi, are you Isak??’’ a voice from behind him exclaims and a blinding smile and masses of blonde hair in a messy bun has thrown her arms around him. ‘’I’m Vilde and I oversee the Cabin Crew Cozy Group, we make sure all you newbies get well looked after. We have representatives on each flight where you newbies are on, to make sure that you have someone to show you the ropes and ask any questions you need. It can get quite intense once we get on board so try to ask lots of questions now. I will give you my number as well and that of my colleague Even who will be looking after you. I am looking after Magnus. ‘’ She looks around the room and throws herself at Magnus who just can’t stop laughing as she hugs him and kisses his cheeks.

Isak hates it. Hates that he hasn’t got the confidence to be like him. Just laugh everything off and be happy and jolly. Everyone loves Magnus. Everyone. People just don’t get Isak. He got that feedback a lot in training, that he comes across as being moody. Needs to smile more. Needs to work on relaxing. Fuck it. Fuck everything.  
‘’Hi everyone, settle down, come on you crazy lot sit yourselves down.’’  
Isak knows this, this is the Cabin Manager. The dreaded person in charge. The one who will ask individual questions to test your knowledge in the briefing. The one who will report you if you do something wrong. Pull you up if you make a mistake. Yet this lady looks nice. Youngish. Lovely.  
‘’Where are our two newbies? Isak? Magnus? I’m Eva and I am in charge today, but please don’t worry we will all make your first flight incredible. We have all been there. It will be fun. Brilliant. Oh and Hello Captain!!!’’

This is when Isak blushes again. Because the Captain is kissing Eva’s cheeks and making jokes and there is that Senior Co Pilot Chris Schistad. It’s not like you can miss him. Letting his eyes wander around the room, like a bird of prey. Eyes watching. Judging. Weighing up options. Isak knows his type. He has seen this before. And yup there it is. The bloke is staring at him. And Isak should fucking know better than to blush. It’s like the dude has put his claws in him. Like Isak knows how weak he is. That he just doesn’t know how to defend himself. He just has no ability to chill, to shrug his shoulders and brush it off. But he still blushes. Tries to look away. Sweat pooling in his armpits. Panic pooling in his stomach. He can still get out. Run off. Say fuck it to this freaking job.  
Instead he takes a seat around the table. Puts his hands on his lap and looks around the room as the chatter dies down and Eva starts handing out more paperwork. Flirting shamelessly with the co-pilot, flashing her thighs and throwing her head back in laughter.

The girl next to him scowls. Taps his arm and whispers ‘’Do you have any sleeping tablets? I have run out. I need two so I can sleep through this entire trip. I am so tired. I am going straight on my break. I don’t care. ‘’ Her name is Linn apparently. Linn. Who lets her head fall on to Isak’s shoulder. ‘’You are nice Isak. I will just rest here for a while. Let me know when the briefing is over.’’

It’s the eyes that get to him first. The piercing blue eyes across the table. The bloke is just staring at him. Shamelessly staring. Letting his eyebrow just arch slightly when Isak scowls. When Isak tries to look away. He can’t. He can’t stop staring back.

The guy is blonde. Waves of hair falling over the nape of his neck. Soft pillowy lips. Dimples and wrinkles creasing his entire face as his smile lights up the room.  
He reaches across the table and holds out his hand to Isak.

‘’Hi, I’m Even, and I believe Vilde has decided that for the next three days you are all mine.’’


	2. Never want to come down Never want to put my feet back down On the ground

Isak can’t remember a thing from the briefing. Somehow, they all choose their working positions, leaving Isak at the bottom of the list. No choice, not that he expected anything else but he has to sit opposite Even at 4R and work in Economy. Fine. It all seems to pass in a blur of paperwork and words and information that Isak mindlessly scribbles down on the paper in front of him. The Captain showing the route map, pointing out weather systems and planned diversion routes. Eva talking about loads and special meals and a group of children travelling alone and the blind passenger in 36B. Isak takes it all in, and lets it fly out just as easily.

Then there is Jonas, who is in charge in economy, or Raider class as it’s charmingly sold to the passengers. Jonas who obviously has something huge shoved up his arse by the way he sits bolt upright and angrily stares at Eva, and goes on and on about passenger yields and average airfares and upholding service standards until Isak has completely lost the plot.

Along with Eva who is rolling her eyes and abruptly interrupting Jonas mid-sentence, with a ‘’Oh god where is the time going, we have 3.5 minutes left until we must go through security and 7 minutes until we all need to have our asses onboard the plane. So, let’s do a quick scenario to make ourselves legal on this flight. For you two newbies, we either should ask questions, or we all pitch in and shout out what we would do. We have 1 minute. Isak. You open the toilet door and see smoke. Go. What is the first thing you do?’’

Isak means to answer, he does, but everyone is talking animatedly and loud and Sara is standing up pretending to fire off her fire extinguisher and Jonas is on about designated roles and Mutta is waving his arms around pretending to move passengers and shouting at Linn to get the first aid kit, as Eva shouts that ‘’Isak is now hurt and has burnt his arm’’.

It’s madness. Total chaos. Even is leaning over the table pretending to tend to Isak’s pretend severe burn on his arm, holding onto his wrist and whispering calming words, and Isak is just that. In Shock. Frozen in place.

‘’Now he is in shock!’’ Vilde squeals.

‘’Treatment for shock Even?’’ Eva shouts

‘’Calm reassure nil-by-mouth recovery position’’ Even shouts in Isak’s face.

‘’And Oxygen on high’’ Linn drawls in Isak’s ear. ‘’I might have some too. It might wake me up.’’

And then there is calm. Everyone staring at Eva as she ticks a box on her sheet, and declares them all good to go.

‘’That’s it you fuckers, Gate 21 in 4 minutes 25 seconds. Go. Let’s have a good one everyone! ‘’ Eva doesn’t even look up from her paperwork as she shoves everything back in her bag. People are milling out of the room, all chatting like nothing weird just happened. Which apparently it didn’t. Because that was apparently normal. Totally normal.

‘’Come on newbie, let’s roll!’’ Even is grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the chair. ‘’Grab your stuff and stick with me, I wouldn’t want to lose you!’’

‘’I know my way around the airport dude,’’ Isak doesn’t mean to be rude. He is just a little bit in shock. ‘’I won’t get lost. I’m not a fucking child.’’

Even just smiles at him. Lets his hand rub Isak’s back and pushes him out through the door.

‘’Don’t worry newbie. You will get used to it. You will get used to me. Because I am sticking with you weather you like it or not. You’re mine baby.’’

‘’I’m not your baby Even. My name is Isak. Use it or leave me the fuck alone.’’

‘’Isak. Ok. Got it. ‘’ Even just laughs. A brilliant happy laugh, seemingly completely undeterred by Isak’s attempts to get him to back the fuck off. Because Isak might be new, but he doesn’t need no babysitter.

‘’I know what I am doing, I did pass the training. 100%. ‘’ he tries to sound confident but Even just wraps his arm around Isak’s shoulders whilst they shuffle in through the queue for security, and whispers:

‘’You need me Isak. I promise you. Before we even take off you will be nagging me to help you sort stuff out. You will be grateful to have me. You will be begging me to stick with you by the end of this sector. I promise.’’

Isak wants to give him the finger. Cocky stubborn bastard. But Even just laughs. Still laughs. Like Isak is the funniest person in the world, and keeps coming out with all these brilliant one liners, when in reality Isak throws his bag up on the belt, removes his iPad, toes of his ridiculously polished shoes off and throws his airport approved plastic liquids bag on the belt with a snarl. Toothbrush, toothpaste, lip balm and face cream. Isak doesn’t use fucking face cream but Magnus had insisted they buy it. Because ‘’everyone knows airplane air dries out your skin, and you don’t want wrinkles at 25 Isak’’. That’s the gospel according to Magnus. Part 2.

The next hour is another blur. Just faces and shouts and people rushing past him and handing him things that he hasn’t got a clue what to do with. Passengers asking him questions. It was bad enough before the passengers came on board, but Isak is overwhelmed. Totally. He has 4 boarding cards in his hand relating to passengers all wanting to change seats, and 2 people standing in the galley waiting for him to sort out the fact that they are apparently sitting in the same seat. Whilst Even is standing at the front of the cabin holding a tiny baby in his arms and beaming like he has just won the lottery.

‘’Isak!!’’ he shouts across the aisle. ‘’Isak come look!’’

Isak does. I mean he can’t just stand there like an idiot when people are staring at him and Even is almost bouncing out of his shoes with excitement.

‘’Isak this is Nathalie, and she is 6 weeks old. Isn’t she just amazing? Look at her little fingers!!’’

The woman who must be Nathalie’s mother is beaming at Even like he is some kind of God, and Isak can’t help cracking a tiny attempt of a smile. The whole situation is just absurd. Isak does not do babies. Like ever. But here he is letting this tiny infant wrap her little fingers around his thumb, and Even is humming something, embarrassingly loudly as the infant starts to grumble.

‘’Oh, shush little one’’ he coo’s and rocks his arms back and forth. ‘’Isak, help me sing to her, that always makes babies stop crying.’’

‘’Sing?’’ Isak laughs. WTF?

‘’Sing with me, come on.’’ Even’s face is right in the infant’s face, cooing and making noises and the baby is wriggling and snuffling. And now Isak actually wants to die. Because Even is clearly deranged. Totally inhibited. Borderline crazy.

‘’Shush little baby don’t you cry, Daddy’s gonna sing you a lullaby’’ Even hums. Not even discreetly. Loudly. Like ‘’Listen to me being a total prat’’-loudly.

Isak takes three steps back. Three big steps. Because everyone is now staring at Even. And him. And Even is singing. Swinging his arms back and forth, letting his upper body sway with the lyrics. ‘’If you just stop crying for a little while, Daddy’s gonna fly you to Boston Town, and if Boston Town doesn’t float your boat, you can come back with me tomooooooorrrooowwwww’’.

Yup That’s it. They have about one hundred people staring at Even now. And Isak.

‘’Sing with me Isak, I don’t know the lyrics. ‘’ Even is smiling at Isak. The mother is smiling at Even. The fucking world is now fucking drooling over Even and the bloody baby who is nuzzling into Even’s chest and pursing her little lips.

Isak just points at the galley. Pretending to need to be somewhere else. Away from Even and the madness that comes with being anywhere in the vicinity of Even apparently.

‘’He’s brilliant with the kids, I have flown with Even before, he always does that. Charms all the passengers before we have even taken off. You are lucky to have him coach you. Pay attention. ‘’

Jonas is leaning against the galley wall, arms crossed over his chest and just watching Even and the singing spectacle. Well there are now passengers singing along with him. Arms waving in the air. People smiling at the back. Even waving his finger at them like he is directing a choir.

Isak hides around the corner in the galley. Presses his hands into the cold surface and lets his head hang. What the fuck has he gotten himself into.

‘’Have a breather Isak. Grab a coffee. We are almost done. I’ll take the cabin for now if you guard my doors.’’ Jonas nods at the coffeepot. The four cups that are sat on the counter with names on them in marker pen. Sara, Even, Isak, Jonas. Yes, he remembers, Jonas told him before. We care about the environment so the crew are expected to try to reuse their cups. Even had winked at Isak behind Jonas back. Mouthed ‘’Just go with the flow’’. Smiled that smile with a thousand dimples in his cheeks. Made Isak blush and look away. Again.

Whilst Jonas grabs the boarding cards out of his hand and heads off towards the front of the plane leaving Isak alone, trying to pour himself a cup of coffee whilst his hands are shaking so badly he can hardy get a grip on the pot.

‘’Excuse me, have you got another sick bag please? My son has just thrown up everywhere.’’

Isak just smiles weakly at the lady. Puts his coffee cup back down and looks helplessly around the galley. Sick bags. Got it.

Eva’s voice comes crackling over the public announcement system. ‘’Cabin Crew Boarding Complete.’’

Isak takes a deep breath. And another. This is it. No turning back. Hands the lady a sick bag, and a handful of tissues. He remembers that part. Get them the tools to clean it up themselves, less chance that you will have to get on your hands and knees and scrub. Well they will probably have to anyway, as the kid leans over the side of the seat and spews another load over the aisle floor.

He can feel the shake of the aircraft as the ground equipment disengages. The hum of the crew swiftly moving around him. The whirr of the engines starting up. He knows. He knows all of this.

‘’Cabin Crew arm all doors and prepare for the safety demonstration. ‘’

Isak knows this part too. This is what he has trained for, over and over again. He can do this shit in his sleep. Yet he can’t seem to move. Just stands there as Jonas and Even cross over the floor in the galley aisle and check each other’s doors.

‘’Issy. Calm. Breathe.’’

Isak hadn’t even noticed that he wasn’t breathing. Yet Even’s hands are around his face and his eyes are staring into Isak’s and somehow everything is calm. Quiet. Peaceful even.

‘’I’ve got you Isak. I’ve got you. Just breathe. You know where you are supposed to stand? ‘’

Isak nods weakly. Of course, he knows.

‘’Then go. I’m right here. I am going to clean up the sick whilst you do the demo. I’ve got your back. Go.’’

The engines hum as Isak turns around in the aisle. Faces hundreds of people that are, well most of them have headphones on. Staring at their phones as the safety video starts to play over the loudspeakers. A few people staring at Isak with blank expressions on their faces. People chatting to each other.

He doesn’t know where to look. In training, they were told to smile, to move their gaze around to different people. Include your audience. Smile. Relax.

Instead Isak stares at Even, head on. Right in the eye. And Even has got him. He doesn’t even flinch. Doesn’t blink. Just stares back like this is perfectly normal as he discreetly carries paper towels and bio hazard bags back and forth to the toilet. Keeping a steady eye on Isak. Smiles and winks.

Isak winks back. He doesn’t mean to. He wasn’t supposed to. I mean what does he think he is doing? Flirting? Fucking hell Isak get a grip.

He points out the exits. Secures the cabin. Puts bags away, straps unruly children in. Smiles weakly at the surly business men as they huff and puff when he makes them fold their tray tables away. He can do this. Easy. Kicks the last of the bags firmly under the back row of seats and gives Jonas the thumbs up.

‘’Cabin Crew seats for departure’’ Eva singsongs over the airwaves.

Isak doesn’t even think. There are flaps to be closed. Coffee to be tipped. He trips over Jonas feet trying to shove a bag of napkins back in a trolley. Even is flipping switches in the galley, Jonas is kicking the toilet door shut and shouts ‘’Seats guys!’’.

Isak is strapped in. Seatbelt tight and uncomfortable over his shoulders, whilst his knees are touching Even’s whilst he wriggles around trying to get his seatbelt untangled. All whilst the aircraft chimes are blasting into Isak’s ears and the engines are roaring.

‘’Photo finish as always! Now just chill and enjoy the ride baby!’’ Even is smiling again, leaning over the door bustle so he can look out the window.

Isak is shaking. He didn’t think this through. He is about to take off. Fly. Fly far far away from everything he has ever known.

He closes his eyes. Laces his fingers together on his lap. Tries to breathe. In out. In Out.

His hands are scooped up first, held tight in Even’s grip. Then his face has a hand softly caressing his cheek.

‘’I’ve got you baby. I’ve got you.’’


	3. Promises me I'm as safe as houses, As long as I remember who's wearing the trousers

Take off is nothing like what Isak thought it would be as they are trashed around in their seats at the back of the plane, with the catering trolleys creaking worryingly in their storages and the smell of cooking food hitting the back of Isak’s nostrils. That familiar nausea is creeping back and the little yelp Isak lets out when the wheels leave the tarmac and the whole fucking aircraft is tilting at some fucking degree that Isak’s university drilled brain immediately nails in his head, is just plain embarrassing.

He is swallowing saliva and panting whilst Even’s hands are around his face making him look him in the eyes. Kind eyes. Crinkled at the sides with the permanent smile on his face, and his damn lips that keep whispering to Isak to breathe. Breathe baby. Were fine. Were perfectly safe. Normal. Just keep your body loose and move with the aircraft. Everything is fine.

‘’This is my favourite part of take-off’’ Even’s hands are manhandling Isak’s head and forcing him to look out the window. Like he is a 3-year-old having a tantrum. Panting and gripping Even’s fingers with his hands that have turned white around the knuckles.

‘’Air Traffic control have told the pilots to level out and wait for instructions, so we will be skirting along the top of the clouds for a few minutes until the engines roar again and we continue our climb up to our cruising altitude. Look how the plane is just sliding over the clouds, like we are some kind of floating ship, and the sun. Look at the sun. I love this job. It may be pissing down with rain on earth, but up here the sun always shines. It makes me happy. I see the sun come out through the clouds and I just relax. Best job in the world. ‘’

Isak doesn’t know if it’s the hand that is still caressing his neck, or the warmth of the sun through the tiny window in the aircraft door, or the fact that he is, most definitely flying, and that it’s OK. He is fine. Nobody laughed in his face. Well Even did. Like constantly. But he is fine. He’s alive. He just sits there, watching the clouds and the sky and the sunshine until his eyes are stinging from the bright light.

‘’Let’s go guys’’ Jonas shouts from the other side as he slides his serving jacket on and starts opening up latches on the catering trolleys.

‘’Let’s do this Isak? Ok?’’ Even grips the back of his neck and gives it a squeeze. ‘’Let’s go and have some fun with these people. They’re a nice bunch and they love us. So, let’s go.’’

Isak just nods. Tries to loosen his arms that are frozen to the side of his body. Lessens his death grip on Even’s fingers.

He just spent the last 5 minutes holding Even’s hand. Oh, Jesus Christ. What has he become.

But Even just laughs at him and drags him out of his jump seat. Hands him a baby seat from the stowage next to him and nods towards the cabin.

The next four hours are manic. Blurry. Exhausting. Isak is covered in foul smelling chicken stew. There is ketchup on his shirt collar. A mysterious stain covering his left elbow. His hair has somehow broken through the gel and is now half sticking up at every angle, and Vilde and Magnus are running the front galley like bloody pro’s, whilst Isak feels like he is constantly in the way, getting run over by passing trolleys and dropping things. Constantly. Crashing and banging.

To be honest he is having fun. Listening to the easy banter between Sara and Even. Laughing at Jonas treating them all like his unruly feral children. Smiling at Eva who keeps turning up with her hair in a mess and a massive smile on her face. Squeezing his shoulder and checking up on him. Making sure that he is OK. Yelling at Even for not showing him where the crew snacks are kept, because apparently, they need to eat to keep their energy levels up until they can sit down and get some dinner in their tummies.

He gets a warm feeling in his stomach when Vilde puts a bar of chocolate in his pocket and shoves him into the toilet. ‘’Take a minute to yourself. Cram a Mars bar in your face. Breathe. It always helps me. ‘’ She just closes the door in his face and locks the door from the outside whilst Isak just laughs with the absurdness of it all. She is right though. It helps. He just stands there for a minute and looks at his face in the mirror. Sorts his tie out. Inhales the Mars-bar like it is pure oxygen, and somehow feels OK. Somehow, he is fine. And as he steps out of the toilet a coffee pot is shoved in his hand and off he goes again. It’s fine. It really is.

He messes things up, of course. Like trying to pass Even in the aisle crotch to crotch. Which is apparently not the done thing.

‘’Arse to Arse in the Aisle’’ Even stage whispers with a smile. ‘’Always Arse to Arse. Nobody likes a public cock rub and the girls are not keen on you fondling their tits with the coffee pots either.’’

But it’s fine, because somehow it makes Isak laugh and shake his head. And Even is so chill about everything. About people being rude. Shouting in his face. Throwing a full-blown tantrum when they run out of the beef option. Even smiles. Apologizes. Makes the passengers fall back in love with him within seconds. Isak gets them. He does. He thinks he falls a little bit in love with Even every time he smiles at him. And that is so messed up in Isak’s brain that he doesn’t quite know what to think.

Then suddenly he ends up sitting on a metal box on the galley floor with a meal tray in his hand that he is told he should eat as his break starts in 7 minutes.

They will all have 45 minutes in the bunks each. 45 minutes. In the bunks. And Isak thinks of the joggers and t-shirt that he has carefully packed in his bag for his break. Just the thought of having to take his tie off is exhausting. He can barely lift the fork to his mouth, and anyway the chicken stew is still vile. Tastes just like it smells. He still eats it. Because Jonas told him to.

He face plants into the narrow bed in the bunks, face first. Fully clothed. Groans into the cotton pillowcase. Hopes that he can get all the thoughts in his head to stop spinning long enough that he can get a rest. A break. Just breathe in his own space long enough to get his thoughts back together. Make his brain work again. Speak in normal sentences. Behave like an adult. Not be a tiny bit obsessed with Even. With the way Even looks at him. With the way Even smiles. The way Even’s hands roam freely over Isak’s arms whenever they pass.

The hand on his neck comes as no surprise really. Just a firm squeeze and a blanket that gets spread out over his shoulders.  
‘’Sleep baby.’’  
‘’Not called baby’’ Isak blurts out, already half asleep.  
‘’You’re my baby Isak. Now sleep. I’ve got you.’’ The hand pats his shoulder.  
He sleeps. Heady and restless with a head full of dreams that scream in his brain. He still sleeps.

 

 

The wheels touch down with a crash and Even’s hand grips Isak’s harder. He is fine. Really. Honestly. That landing was pretty thrilling. Getting blown around by the gusts of wind on the approach over the sea into Boston. The quaint wooden houses lining the beach. The boats moving in the swell of the afternoon breeze. And the violent thud of the aircraft hitting the ground. The roar of the reverse thrust as the aircraft struggles against its instinct to fly. The force of the speed brakes. The deafening silence when the madness stops.

He tries to untangle his fingers from Even’s as they taxi towards their stand, whilst Even has his whole body bent over Isak’s so he can look out through the window, giving Isak a running commentary of things they pass by. The different airlines from around the world. The different aircraft. The Airbus A380 with its two decks. The queens of the sky, the 747 jumbo jets with the bumps on their heads and that little dip at the back where the crew bunks our housed. The 777’s with the flat arsed tails. The 787’s with their curved wings. The old 767’s and the twin engine MD-80’s.

And Isak just laughs and calls him an anorak. An airplane nerd. Plane spotter. It’s an easy laugh. Such easy banter. Yet Isak never wants it to end. He feels strangely alive in his exhausted self. Smelly and sweaty and covered in food and his once pristine uniform looking like shit.

‘’Hand it all in for cleaning at the hotel It’s worth the cost. I am fucking useless at laundry, I even hand in my underpants for cleaning. They come back pressed on a hanger, it always makes me laugh.’’

‘’Is there anything that doesn’t make you laugh?’’ Isak asks. Smile on his face. He loves that about Even. He is just so damn happy. Annoyingly so.

‘’Yeah. The thought of having met someone you really like and then knowing that you might never see them again. That makes me sad. ‘’

Isak blushes. He kind of gets what Even is trying to say. He does. Yet he thinks that it’s probably just a throwaway comment. Even is just talking. Being nice. He doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t. Even though Even is still holding Isak’s hand and staring it him so intensely that Isak wants to look away and just disappear. He doesn’t though. He looks back. Smiles a little. Nods. He knows.

The thought of doing another trip on his own without Even is terrifying.

‘’Thanks, for like, looking after me. I know I said I didn’t need help, but you were right. I couldn’t have done this without you.’’

‘’You’ve never been on a plane before have you?’’ Even smiles. A kind smile. Sympathetic.

‘’Nope. Never left Oslo until today’’

Even’s face is a picture. His mouth hanging open in surprise.

‘’Seriously? You have never left Oslo?’’

‘’Nope. Dad didn’t like travelling and Mum didn’t want to leave our dog, so we just always stayed at home. It’s strange to think about it. I have never been anywhere.’’

‘’That stops now baby. I am going to take you on a tour. We are going to go see the world Isak. I can’t believe there is so much you need to see! Oh, Jayzus Issy. We are going to have so much fun. ‘’

‘’We? But we are not going to be on trips together. Unless we get rostered a trip some time?’’

‘’Oh, there are ways my young steward friend. Friends in the right places. Clever bidding. I know things.’’ Even taps his nose. ‘’If you are up for it, I am going to be the best world tour-guide. I promise you Isak. Stick with me baby. ‘’

‘’Cabin Crew thank you for all your hard work and welcome to Boston. Unarm Doors.’’ The Captain’s voice is almost deafening in Isak’s head. Then the madness begins again.

 

Without Even Isak would have been lost. Instead He follows the crew that are chatting and laughing with his bag that looks unhealthily shiny compared to the other crew’s. He needs some battered stickers on his. He thinks he needs to empty it out and chuck it down the staircase at the hotel so he can get some dents and scratches in the right places.

Stop looking so damn green in his shiny shoes when Even’s look like they have been run over by a fork lift truck and then dropped from space.

He shows his shiny passport at immigration, gets a nod from the surly immigration officer that speaks with that twang that Isak has only ever heard in movies. He kind of stares back in awe. It’s just so cool.

Then he cringes at the state of Even’s passport that is so battered and cool compared to Isak’s.

‘’I put it through the washing machine. Twice.’’ Even laughs.

‘’Look at mine! ‘’ Eva giggles. ‘’ It’s fucked.’’ Which is true. Eva’s is barely there. Hanging together by a thread. At least Jonas has kept his in a sleeve and it’s pretty much pristine. Which makes Isak feel better.

The ride to the hotel is breath taking. It’s not like it’s some kind of scenic route, but the wide motorways with the insane lanes, the large cars and the signs shouting out cities and names that Isak has only ever read on about on the internet. Seen in books and movies. Turnoffs towards New York. Signs for the ferry terminal. Vilde talking about some double layover when they all went off to Cape cod. Skyscrapers lining the horizon and American voices blasting out of the driver’s stereo.

It is past midnight in Oslo yet the night is only young on the east coast of the United States and Isak’s brain is so furry that he can’t even think. The Captain is trying to get everyone to come out to some Irish Bar that he knows off, Vilde wants to go clubbing. Linn is already asleep with her head bouncing gently against the window. And if Chris the pilot could get his toungue any further down Eva’s ear then he would be doing seriously kinky shit, Isak thinks as Eva laughs in Chris face and Jonas looks like he wants to kill someone. There is definitely some unresolved story there Isak thinks. Sara is off shopping and Isak. Isak wants to go to sleep. Yet how can he?

‘’Do you want to go out for a drink? Just down to the sports bar. It’s like stupidly American. They show baseball on big screens and serve Budwiser. I mean it’s classic. ‘’ Even looks almost scared asking. Which is not like him at all.

‘’Just you and me?’’ Isak sounds like a child.

‘’I’m sure Mutta is game, I can ask, if you want company? Or did you want to hang out with Magnus. I know you are friends.’’

Isak looks over at Magnus who has his arm around Vilde’s shoulders and is laughing into her hair.

‘’I don’t think I am the one he wants to hang with right now.’’ Isak mutters.

‘’Vilde doesn’t shag around. Magnus is quite safe with her. She will drag him out, get him drunk, then march him back to his room and tuck him in before sunrise. She’s solid that girl. ‘’

‘’What about you then?’’ It’s a ridiculous question to ask. Really. Isak wants to take it back the second it left his mouth.

‘’Isak, I don’t shag around either. Never have never will. It’s not my thing. I don’t see the point of meaningless hook-ups and one-night-stands. I know when I like someone, and if I like someone I just want them. Nothing else. I’m dull as dishwater me.’’ Even laughs softly.

‘’There is nothing dull about that. I know what you mean. I just want to fall in love.’’

If Isak could stuff a sock in his mouth he would. How can he just have lost all sense, just like that? It’s like Even makes him come out with all these things, these ridiculous truths. The things he would never even think of telling anyone at home. His friends from Uni. His mates from school. Yet He tells Even all his deepest darkest secrets on the crew bus after spending less then 12 hours with the guy?

‘’I think I have already fallen in love’’ Even whispers in his ear. And Isak dies a million deaths. All at once.

His legs are shaking when he walks in through the hotel lobby, with it’s ridiculous oversized sofas, and escalators crisscrossing the space like they are entering some slightly run down shopping mall from the 80ies. There is a Starbucks up above which makes Isak drool for caffeine. And awe. Because he is actually in America. On American soil. And a Starbucks in America is like awesomely cool, compared to some wannabe Starbucks in Oslo.

‘’Sports bar is over there, shall I see you in there in 20 minutes? Give you time to shower and get changed?’’ Even is holding on to his arm again. Slowly letting his fingers stroke up and down his bicep leaving Isak shivering. He is just cold. And tired. And overwhelmed. And probably a little bit pumped up on adrenaline.

‘’I think I might just go to bed. I’m just fucked. It’s been a long day.’’ Isak tries to smile.

‘’You look like shit. Don’t worry. I’m in room 1254 if you need me. For anything. Just ring, or knock on my door. I mean that. Anything.’’

Isak nods weakly. Drags his bag towards the lift following Even like a sheep. Trying to get his eyes to focus so that he can make out the number written on his keycard.

‘’You are next to me. Good planning.’’ Even laughs.

He fails at opening his door. Sticking the keycard in and out and swearing under his breath until Even rescues him again and swipes the card through the lock with a swift flick of his hand making the door click open like magic.

‘’I told you you need me Isak’’ Even laughs softly.

‘’Thank you.’’ Isak mutters back. Trying to smile whilst his face just grimaces. He just want’s to go to bed. Sleep until he can think again. Because he just can’t think around Even. He can’t think clearly when Even’s mouth is there, too close to him and too much in his face.

He just can’t.

‘’Good night Even’’ Isak whispers. Then he closes the door. Right there. In Even’s face.

He hates himself. He hates his fucking life. He tells himself he just needs to sleep. In the morning he will be able to think again. In the morning everything will make sense.  
He rips off his uniform and let’s the clothing pool on the floor. Figures out the weird contraption in the bathroom and showers. Scrubs his skin with the posh smelling hotel soap until his mind is slightly more focused. Well focused enough that he can half tumble out of the weird shower-bathtub-for very-small-people contraption they have installed. Finds a towel and tries to get dry whilst rummaging through his bag for a t-shirt and some underwear. He is cold. He is so fucking tired.

He almost shouts ‘’What now???’’ at the soft knock on the door. Sighs loudly whilst longingly glancing at the king sized bed with the obscene amount of fluffy pillows neatly arranged on top.

‘’Just me.’’ Like it would be anyone else. Because of course Even is standing there, looking a million dollars in a wrinkly grey t-shirt and joggers and his big smile on show and two Starbucks cups in his hands.

Isak just stares. Because what can he say?

‘’Look Isak. On my very first trip I went up to my room and threw myself on the bed and cried for an hour. I was just a mess. I know what you are feeling right now and it’s OK. I got you some Hot Chocolate. And cookies.’’ He gestures to under his arm where a brown paper bag is crumpled up against his chest. ‘’Chocolate solves anything. So would you let me come in, just for a while, and I will tuck you up and let you sleep?’’

It’s ridiculous. Truly. Really simply nuts. Well chocolate then. And Nuts in the cookies. Isak giggles like a child at his own joke and steps back so Even can walk past him into the room.

‘’Arse to arse Even’’ He snickers and Even cocks his eyebrow and they both just laugh.

‘’Hypoxia. Lack of oxygen. Makes you lightheaded and giggly.’’ Isak can’t stop spilling idiotic sentences out of his mouth. He just can’t. It’s just ridiculous how badly he is behaving. How large the smile on his face is when Even hands him the cup of overly sweet hot milk that tastes remotely of chocolate. Maybe. It’s ridiculous how he laughs at Even throwing himself on Isak’s hotel bed, his hotel bed, and how he looks like there is nowhere else he would rather be.

He laughs at Isak when he splutters hot chocolate over himself, over some lame story Even is telling. And Isak curls up on the bed and lets Even talk. He doesn’t even flinch when Even’s hand strokes his hair. When the duvet gets folded up over his body. He smiles a little bit when the hand strokes his cheek. Just softly.

He doesn’t remember anything else. Nothing else. Yet he sits up with a jerk in the bed at 04.32 and wonders where the hell he is. Drunk on sleep and weary from dreams as he scans the room. The wardrobe is open and his uniform is neatly hung up on a hanger. His phone next to the bed on charge. He doesn’t even remember unpacking the leads. And a note next to the bed in neat swirly handwriting.

Good morning Baby, knock on my door when you are awake and I will take you out for breakfast. I have sent your shirt and undies for laundry with mine (hope that is OK) and I found your charger. I didn’t look at your phone, promise. I am not creepy. Hope you slept well. You snore when you are knackered, did you know? You also talk in your sleep. Cute.  
Love Even. (smiley face)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates to follow asap. Little Harbour is my main priority and will update next. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the start of this little fic! I aim to keep it short and sweet at Max 10 chapters but you never know with me.


	4. Never let me down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feed back and love over this little venture! 
> 
> You said you wanted an angst free fluff fest, and I am hoping that is what you will be getting. Trust me. The fluff will be nauseating. Honestly. Fluff Fluff Fluff. 
> 
> Little Harbour is almost ready to update too, I am just not quite happy with it yet so bear with me.

 

He always does this. I mean it’s not the first time Even has crushed on someone. It’s not like he does it every day, but it has happened before and tends to become and all consuming manic obsession with the poor soul that has become the centre of Even’s messed up heart, and well. It never ends well. Because Even is too intense. He is too over the top. Too Extra as Mikael told him. Well shouted at him at the top of his voice.

 

It never ends well. Even just wants to be loved. And he thinks he just wants to be loved by Isak. He might have done this before but he has never felt like this before. This gut-wrenching need in the bottom of his stomach. The physical pain in his chest when he closed the door to Isak’s room last night, when his body was screaming for him not to leave. To just curl up with his arm around the sleeping man on the bed, and bury his face in that bloody addictive looking head of curls.

Because Isak is the most beautiful boy Even has ever seen. With those sparkly eyes. The little curve of his lips. The dimples that form when he laughs. The way he shyly cocks his head to the side and glances up at Even from under those eyelashes. Even Sara had said it, that Isak was a disaster waiting to happen joining Viking.

‘’The boys will break him. He is far too gorgeous and soft and beautiful, I give him a month until he is hard and pissed off and not so innocent anymore.’’ Even had stood there in the galley with a cup of coffee in his hand and wanted to punch something. The bare thought of someone who isn’t Even touching Isak is devastating, and they are lucky that this is a nice mix of crew, with none of the others showing any sign of wanting to move in on Isak. Because Even wouldn’t let them. He would have no qualms about backing someone into the corner and snarling in their face to ‘’Back the fuck away from my man’’.

Isak is his. There is no doubt about it. Even has a good eye. He is good with people. He can read most people like a book. There are just all those little things that give people away, the way their eyes dart or remain steady when he says things. The way people laugh. Blush. The way their mouths tighten or relax into a smile. And Isak is just perfect. Perfect perfect perfect. He is a little bit shy. Not quite sure how to tell people who he really is. Hiding behind so many little layers that the real Isak struggles to come out.

He is there though. Funny and loving and kind and Even thinks Isak might be just as physical and tactile as Even is if he just lets himself. He has caught him quite a few times now, reaching out to touch Even and then pulling back in the last second. Chickening out. Yet when Even touches him Isak melts. Bathes in the attention. Leans into his touch, with those beautiful lips pouting and his eyes begging. Isak asks for so much more. With his Eyes. And Even tries to answer, he looks back and says: You have got me. All of me. Just take it, because I would give it to you, no matter what. Even though you will no doubt break my heart when you realize that I am too much for you. Too much me, and too little normal happy go lucky person who would make you the happiest man alive.

But then Even knows. If Isak was his he would make him the happiest man alive. He would make it his life goal. Spend every fucking second of the rest of his life making Isak happy. No matter what.

It’s almost 5 in the morning, with the sun rising outside the oversized hotel room windows. Cars moving around and the sound of people’s feet clapping against the pavement below. Even is starving. Ravenous. It doesn’t matter that he wolfed down a bag of crisps before bedtime. It doesn’t matter that he ate on the plane before landing. If Isak wasn’t next door Even would have been long gone down to the 24 h Diner on Boylston that does those chilli fries and greasy burgers. For Breakfast. And not care at all. I mean they all do it. Room service at odd hours. Breakfast for dinner. Dinner for breakfast. And ice cream for lunch. Whatever floats your boat. Even is all in when it comes to food. The world is a gourmet platter and Even is devouring it, one dish at a time.

He wants to devour Isak too, well that’s a no brainer. He has seen Isak’s collarbones through the oversized t-shirt that was hanging off his body last night. Beautiful pale skin that Even just wanted to sink his lips into. Suck bruises into his neck. Mark him. Kiss him. God fucking Almighty up above and all that shit. Even wants Isak so badly that his cock just won’t stay down. He has already wanked off once this morning over the sight of Isak’s thighs as he covered him up with the duvet. Well he had no choice. If he didn’t cover him up Even would have ended up curled up around him, waking up in the morning with a terrified Isak and fuck all to explain.

I mean he is not creepy. He has learned his lesson. Back the fuck off Even and give the dude space. You have basically told him you want him. Now let him come to you. Even hopes. He hopes he will come. Because if he doesn’t Even will no doubt do something ridiculous and Isak will never speak to him again once they get back to Oslo.

Because in this job it is easy to hide. No one knows where you live. No one knows who you really are. Everyone is an actor, acting out their little work persona, and then going home to be themselves. And Even is no different. He is happy at work. Honestly. He loves everything about it, being free and a little wild and wacky. Then he goes home and hides out in his little flat, reading books and submitting his online assignments for one of the many online courses he takes. It just passes the time when he is down route, reading and studying. Finding a bench in a park somewhere where he can sit and read. Spending the long nights in the far east loosing himself in graphics and designs. Editing photos to perfection. Then falling asleep with his kindle on his chest, lost in romance and the thrill of the novels he reads. Not that he would tell anyone what he reads. When people ask he always lies, and tells them he is reading Tom Clancy or some shit, when he is really long lost in some romance novel where the hero is just about to kiss the poor dude that has no idea that he is gay. Yup. And Even loves it. Lives for that shit. The all-consuming cheesiness and stomach-turning nausea inducing fluff. The I love you’s.

Fucking hell. Even turns over and throws the duvet over his head. The sheer knowledge that there is a warm body in the bed next door that might or might not let Even plaster his body to all over him is so tempting that he actually whines slightly with need. He just wants. Fuck he wants so much it’s pretty much paralyzing.

The soft knock on the door wakes him up an hour later. He didn’t imagine it. He surely didn’t. And Even is a complete nutcase because his brain just won’t let him slow down and actually think before he yanks the door open.

‘’Hi. Oh fuck. I’m sorry Even. I didn’t realize you were sleeping, I just saw the light under the door and assumed you were awake.’’ Isak looks mortified. Panic stricken. And Even just smiles.

‘’I’m awake now. Come in. Let me just throw some clothes on and I will take you out and feed you. Hungry?’’

‘’Starving’’ Isak pants. Well his breath is a little fast. His cheeks a little bit red. Well Even blushes too, because maybe he should have worn more clothes when he greets visitors at the door, rather than just wearing underpants.

Small tight underpants.

Well they take up less room in his case and dry quickly if he needs to emergency wash them in the sink. He’s just being practical, OK? He should have showered. Cleaned up. Instead he chucks the t-shirt on from last night, and fishes out a pair of shorts from his bag. Throws a cap over his unruly hair, that he should have washed too, but what the hell. They need food. He needs to get Isak out of here before Isak passes out, standing by the bed and looking like he wants to die.

‘’Ready. Have you got everything? ‘’ Isak nods.

And Even smiles. ‘’Let me take you out for an epic breakfast date then! Come on baby. Eggs and bacon. American style. With pancakes and bottomless coffee. ‘’

He loves how Isak’s eyes stay firmly on the floor in the lift down to the lobby. He loves how he leans in when Even touches his arm. Loves how he smiles at Even’s nonstop nervous chatter. Because he is suddenly a complete bag of nerves. Nervous that he is messing this up. That he has read Isak wrong. That this is all in his head.

They walk, talking nonsense and laughing. Passing the morning crowds with their coffee’s and phones pressed to their ears. Slipping into Even’s favourite diner on South Street and ordering far too much food, because Even can’t make up his mind and Isak wants to try everything, because how can you choose between waffles and pancakes and bacon and Mexican omelettes with salsa so hot that your mouth is burning, and Isak tips his ice water over and Even just laughs.

If everything was just this easy, then life would be so simple. So sweet.

They end up back in the public gardens, flat on their backs in the morning sunshine, Even groaning that he has eaten too much and Isak declaring he will never ever eat again.

Which is a lie because Even did promise him to buy him doughnuts from Dunkin Doughnuts, just like you see in the movies, and a Twinkie, which is a vile excuse for cake if there ever was one, but it must be done. It just has to.

‘’Do you do this with all the newbies you look after?’’ Isak asks, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun.

‘’No. I have taken a few out for breakfast, but most of them just want to do their own thing. Go shopping or go out drinking and clubbing which isn’t really my thing. I like hanging with you though Isak. But you already know that, don’t you?’’

Even laughs. He thinks he might be blushing. Come on! He thinks to himself. Here we go again. Shamelessly flirting with the poor dude when he should be backing off and giving him space.

Isak is picking a long straw of grass out of the lawn and letting it twirl through his fingers. Leaning over on his side and reaching out so the straw of grass tickles the tip of Even’s nose.

‘’I like hanging out with you too Even. I’ve never met anyone like you.’’

Isak’s voice is full of awe. His eyes twinkling in the sun and it takes every ounce of will power in Even’s body not to lean over and smash his lips onto Isak’s beaming smile. He wants to kiss that smile off his face so hard. Roll over his body and claim him and tell him he will never ever let him go.

‘’I’ve never met anyone like you either.’’ Even beams. Blushes at the thought of the red that is no doubt creeping all over his face. The ridiculous smile on his face.

‘’What did I say in my sleep last night?’’ Isak asks. ‘’You wrote that I talk in my sleep.’’

‘’You said, ‘’I want you to kiss me Even.’’’’

‘’Fuck off. I didn’t’’ Even just laughs.

And Isak smacks his palm in Even’s chest.

‘’Be serious. What did I say?’’

‘’Honestly. Cross my heart and hope to die.’’

‘’I did not ask you to kiss me.’’

‘’No, you didn’t. But I wanted to. You know that.’’

Isak just looks at him. His face relaxed. Eyes questioning. A small smile creeping over his cheeks.

‘’You could have. I would have let you.’’

‘’Yes, but you were comatose. And I want our first kiss to be epic.’’

‘’So, we are going to kiss then?’’

‘’Of course. ‘’

Even reaches out. Lets his finger stroke across Isak’s lips.

‘’I am going to marry you one day. We are going to have kids. Buy a house. Grow old together. All that shit.’’

Isak laughs. That brilliant laugh where his face just beams.

‘’You have that all planned? And what about me? What if I have other plans?’’

‘’You don’t. If you did you wouldn’t be here. Lying in the grass with me letting me hold your hand. ‘’

Isak hadn’t even noticed. He is holding onto Even’s outstretched hand. His fingers laced with Even’s like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

‘’You’ve only known me for one day Even. Less than 24 hours. ‘’

‘’Yes.’’ Even whispers. ‘’But I have never felt anything like this before. Ever.’’

Isak doesn’t let his eyes leave his. They just look at each other. Watching.

‘’You said ‘’I love you.’’ That’s what you said in your sleep. ‘’I love you.’’

They don’t kiss. Their hands stay laced all the way back to the hotel. And Isak sighs when Even lets him go. When he is back in his hotel room pacing back and forth wondering what the hell he is doing. Even should learn to be less honest. Not wear his heart on his sleeve. Not speak without thinking. But then he did let Isak go back to his room, on his own. He let him. However much he was fighting his arms, wanting so desperately to pull that man into his room, slam him against the wall and kiss the living daylights out of him. He would have lain him down on his bed and just held him. Wrapped his arms around him and loved him. He would have let himself rest.

Instead he paces the room. Rings down for his laundry and asks the maid to deliver Isak’s clothes to the room next door, because if Even went himself he doesn’t think he would have the strength to leave. It’s only been 24 hours, and Even’s heart is all over the place. On the verge of breaking then mending himself together as he smiles.

They board the bus back to the airport, sharing a shy smile. They sit next to each other in silence whist Isak plays with his phone and Even stares out the window letting the rush hour traffic blur his vision.

The madness doesn’t stop. They whizz through security, prepare the cabins in silent effectivity. Shout outs and thumbs up. Eva’s voice over the air commanding their ears for information. The captain laughing over the air as everyone cheers the ridiculously short flight time as they have tailwinds pushing them home across the Atlantic.

Isak holds Even’s hand on take-off. More because he can, than that he needs it.

Well bullshit who is he kidding. Even is grasping Isak’s hand like he is drowning. He needs. He is fucking desperate for this man. The beautiful man who is smiling as the wheels leave the ground. As the aircraft shakes and rumbles around them and Even squeezes Isak’s hand.

I’m yours, he thinks to himself. I am yours. Fucking hell I am all yours.

They serve food. Drinks. Deal with a woman who faints into Isak’s arms, which makes Even laugh even though it’s not even funny. The woman is mortified and Isak just smiles.

Gently places the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and whispers, ‘’Don’t worry about it, it happens all the time. Just breathe slow and you will feel much better in a few minutes. ‘’ Even is proud. He is so fucking proud.

They laugh at Jonas telling them stories. They laugh at Linn who comes down to help and promptly sighs and rolls her eyes at the mess in the galley. They laugh at Magnus' stories of the Club he and Vilde went to last night. Of the bartender asking them both for ID. The girl who wouldn’t leave VIlde alone, and the kiss she planted on him to ward her off.

They hit turbulence as soon as the coffee pots come out, and the aircraft shakes and creaks around them. ‘’Hold tight guys’’ Jonas shouts and braces his foot against the trolley in the galley whilst Even grabs the oven door and latches it with his elbow whilst catching a flying carton of juice. ‘’Incoming’’ Sara shouts as they drop. ‘’Keep your knees bent, just move with the aircraft and hang on tight’’ Even calls at Isak, who is honestly about to pass out.

‘’Fuck me!’’ Sara shouts out as she kicks the side of a trolley door shut. ‘’No thanks” Linn shouts back as she hops across and throws herself at Isak. ‘’I’m sitting down. Fuck this’’

‘’We need to get out and secure the cabin’’ Jonas calls, ‘’but not until this calms down.’’ ‘’Isak grab that phone and tell Eva we are not securing yet.’’ Jonas calls and they drop again.

‘’Whooohahahah’’ Even laughs and Linn gives him the finger and Sara braces her foot at the trolley and shouts ‘’who needs rollercoasters when you can ride the back galley of a fucking Viking plane!’’

Then the engines roar and they climb and Isak secures the cabin with a reassuring smile whilst his insides are twisting and turning and his adrenaline is threatening to make his head blow off the top of his body. Seriously.

He falls headfirst into his bunk, reaching out under the curtain into the next bunk. He doesn’t even think, just does it. Reaches out and sighs when he finds what he is looking for. Holds onto the hand that grabs him back. Then he sleeps. Restless and dreamless until he gets woken up and stumbles back into the cabin with is tie in his hand and his eyes blinking into the harsh light of the galley.

‘’Excuse me, have you got any free snacks? I don’t want to pay for them. And my daughter has wet the seat, have you got another seat we could move to?’’

The passenger doesn’t even look apologetic. Even though they must be able to tell that Isak isn’t even awake yet. Isak wants to punch them in the face. Truly. Instead he just smiles and nods. Clips his tie back on and nods at the cup of Coffee that Jonas is handing him. Jonas who pulls a hoodie over his uniform and disappears up to the crew rest compartment with his headphones already over his ears.

Isak looks over at Even, who is sipping his coffee and rubbing his eyes. And he smiles. Best job ever. This. This right here. And Even smiles back. Smiles like the sun. Just for him, making his stomach warm and his heart beat faster.

‘’Look, the seat is covered in Urine, and my wife is upset. Could you sort out that seat change now? ‘’ Isak puts his coffee down. Of course. Work. ‘’Come with me’’ he smiles. Maybe a bit forced. He still smiles.

They land back at Oslo with a crash. Isak’s hand in Even’s and a stray tray pressed against his back. Even is holding a trolley door shut with his foot. They can’t even reach the latch. The galley is a mess. Things just went to shit on landing, with passengers wanting stuff and the change of runway and the 20 Minutes to landing changing to 7 in a blink of an eye.

Which is fine. Jonas never losing his chill, Even working like a maniac. Sara securing the entire cabin on her own whilst Isak was throwing stuff into anywhere. Any place. Totally random, until the galley was pretty much clear and secure. He hoped. He doesn’t want to know what the crash on landing was. He doesn’t want to know why he could hear glass smashing when the wheels touched down. He doesn’t.

 

The group of elderly ladies need help to the door. Isak is sorting out the bloke who was sick on landing and can barely stand up. Someone has a missed connection and Isak wants to scream in his face, that it’s not his fault he booked such a stupid connection. That 15 minutes is not even enough to get you off the first plane, and will not even get you anywhere near your next gate in time.

He doesn’t though. Jonas gives him a hug and hands him a report. A glowing report of his first flight, nominating him for newbie of the month. Fucking ridiculous thing, but it will earn him a free standby ticket if he wins it so whatever.

He smiles. Hugs Jonas back. Grabs his bag. The rest of the crew are already gone. He knows this. This is what crew are like. You become the best of friends and then you go home.

They told him all this in training. Don’t worry if people don’t say goodbye. Don’t get upset. Don’t get attached. Just get off and go home to your real life. Then start all over again on your next trip. It’s fine. It’s how they work.

He just thought Even would have stayed. That Even would have waited for him. He thought they were different. He believed every word Even had told him. Sucked it in like air. He feels foolish now, wandering through immigration on his own, dragging his bag behind him.

He feels numb. Tired. Tired of it all.

Magnus is waiting by the baggage belt, giving him a high five and a hug. A hug that Isak clings onto a little longer than he should.

‘’How fucking amazing was that then Isak! Holy shit. We survived our first trip!!! ‘’

‘’We did.’’ Isak says. Smiles weakly. ‘’Vilde is taking me out to this club in Oslo on Friday, we have made all these plans. What a brilliant girl she is! I think I’m in love! Not that she would let me anywhere near her, she told me that already. But hey, you can’t have too many hot girlfriends, can you? Eh??’’

Isak tries to smile. Lets his eyes wander around the terminal as they walk through customs. Looking desperately for a dark blond mess of hair. For any sign of a tall slim bloke with a Viking Uniform hat on his head. Hoping to see that familiar shape. Desperate to see that smile. Just one more time. Please.

He doesn’t. He doesn’t let himself fall apart until he drags his bags through the front door of his parents’ house. Back home like some teenager. Totally broke snowed under by student loans and a trainee wage.

He showers like a robot. Cleans his hair and steps into some clothes from the wardrobe that he hasn’t worn since he was in his teens. Smelling stale and strange as he flops onto the bed and puts his phone on charge. Burying his face in the pillow in shame. Shame of falling for it all. For thinking it was real. For not being an adult. I mean they warned him about this. He knew the drill. It’s not real. It never is.

His phone springs to life with a ping. Starts lighting up like a Christmas tree.

07757889953: Hi baby it’s me. Sorry I lied. I am a creep. I might have looked up your number in your phone. I am so sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t disappear on me. Well you did so Here I am.

 

07757889953: Sorry for practically being a stalker

 

07757889953: I had to help some lady in the terminal and got stuck, when I got back to get my bag you were gone.

 

07757889953: Not that I blame you, I get it. You just wanted to get home and sleep. It’s fine. But when you finished sleeping and are done freaking out over your new stalker who might have a crush on you and want to marry you one day, would you give me a call?

 

07757889953: Please. Because I really want to see you again. Please.

 

07757889953: I just got home, and I miss you already. Because I am a sap and all that.

 

07757889953: We still need to kiss. We said we would. You promised. So, you need to at least come and kiss me sometime. Somewhere epic. Romantic. It would be hot. (fire emoji)

07757889953: Please. Love Even (your future husband and the dude who loves you.)

 

07757889953: Sorry for all the texts. Can’t help myself. Love you. xxxxx

 


	5. I'm taking a ride with my best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and lovely comments. I am thrilled you are enjoying the fluff fest! 
> 
> It's not easy to find good cabin crew, but luckily Kjekk Gutt 1 and Kjekk Gutt 2 are stepping in as Viking Class crew extraordinaire. If you don't remember them they were the nice boys that had Apple Tea with Sana and Noora in S4. Ahhw. 
> 
> Gif's from the amazing Cabincrewconfessions blog on tumblr who had the perfect gif's for this chapter.

**VIKING AIRLINES Flight VI655 July 12 2017 OSL to MIA.**

**Gate F11 Estimated flying time 9.07**

**Captain Astrid Skrulle**

**Co Pilot Yousef Acar**

**Crew Manager Christina Berg**

**Cabin Supervisor Eskild Tryggvarsson**

**Cabin Crew**

**Viking class Cabin Crew Kjekk Gutt 1**

**Viking class Cabin Crew Kjekk Gutt 2**

**Cabin Crew Even Bech Naesheim**

**Cabin Crew Ingrid Theis Gaupseth**

**Cabin Crew Jamilla Bikarim Bakkoush**

**Cabin Crew Iben Sandberg**

**Cabin Crew Isak Valtersen**

**Cabin Crew (in training) Kasper Folkestad**

 

It’s been the longest two days in Isak’s life. He never actually thought that he would have this insane longing to go back to work. It just goes against the universal Monday morning feeling, that you should love your days off and hate going back in to the office.

Except Isak kind of digs his office. He also kind of likes the people in it. Especially Even. But he won’t see Even, as Even is on the late Accra trip which is two night-sectors and Even has been moaning about having to spend the whole of today sleeping so he can manage to be remotely human tonight for work.

They haven’t stopped texting, all weekend. Even his Mum has been teasing him.

‘’Pojken Min då’’ She had laughed at him, in her soft Swedish twang.

‘’Mamma min då’’ he had echoed in his best accent. Smiling inside at the memories.

They always used to speak in Swedish to each other when he was a kid, like some secret little language between them. He doesn’t quite know when they stopped, when he became too grown up to be silly and playful with his Mum. She still loves him, and secretly he has loved being back home.

‘’Who is this boy you are texting with all the time? Is it the boy you lived with for training?’’

His mum pours him another coffee and he nods in gratitude. Keeps tapping away on his phone.

‘’No, the guy who was looking after me on the trip. Even. He’s really nice Mamma. ‘’

‘’I like that you have already made good friends at work.’’ She presses the steam button on the iron and sweeps across the ironing board in long firm strokes.

‘’I know how to iron my own shirts Mamma. I have lived on my own for the last 3 years, quite successfully you know. ‘’

He is only teasing, but his Mum smiles back with a small chuckle. ‘’I like looking after you sometimes. Just don’t make a habit out of it. I will not be doing your dirty laundry or cleaning your room or changing your sheets in your bed. But the odd ironing I think I can manage. Anyway, I always found ironing therapeutic. It calms my nerves, as your granny would have said.’’

She smiles again and they both retreat into silence.

‘’You did the right thing, going into this flying job.’’ She has stopped ironing and is leaning against the board just looking at him. ‘’I hated the thought of my wild spirited boy getting boxed into some office. You were never the office type, you would have been like an animal in a cage, raging to get out. This, this job, it’s what you need. Go out. Meet people. Find your spirit and let it fly.’’

‘’Yeah, whatever Mamma.’’ Isak chuckles and his Mum giggles.

‘’You know me Pojken-Min. I’m over-dramatic. But you did good. I am so proud of you.’’

Isak just nods. Swallows his emotions that are bubbling in his throat.

 

EVEN: I need to go back to sleep. Exhausted. Have the best trip to Miami, remember to ask reception to book your tour as soon as you get in and don’t go and fall in love with some other handsome steward. Promise me.

ISAK: Like I would. I don’t cheat. I might have to marry you after all. I mean you did offer.

EVEN: I did. We ARE getting married one day.

ISAK: You are bonkers you know that. It won’t be the same flying without you.

EVEN: You will be absolutely fine. Just pray you don’t get stuck with 3L. It’s crazy on the Miami. All that paperwork.

ISAK: I can do the paperwork. Easy. I am the king of paperwork.

EVEN: My little university nerd.

ISAK: You love it. I might even wear my glasses.

EVEN: *jerks off to the thought of you in glasses*

ISAK: I will wear them the next time I see you. You might kiss me then.

EVEN: I will kiss you one day. One day. *dreamy swoony sigh*

ISAK: You are so weird.

EVEN: You love it.

ISAK: I do. I love you. Or whatever.

EVEN: You love me. Like I love you. Fact.

ISAK: Soulmates baby.

EVEN: Soulmates. Now let me sleep. Text me when you land OK?

ISAK.: Will do. Xx

EVEN: xxx

 

It’s weird what difference a couple of days make, because even though there are still butterflies in his stomach when he swipes his ID through the card reader by unassuming doors to the Viking Airlines Crew Report Centre. They are not the big moths of last week, but smaller kinder fluttering wings gently stroking his insides. He is OK this time. Just a little bit melancholy, longing for that mop of blonde hair to soothe him. Just seeing his smile would make Isak’s day.

He has lost it. Completely lost it, he thinks as he swipes his ID again to check his case in. Presses print on the screen with the edge of his card to produce his briefing sheets and security reports. Scans the emails clogging his work inbox. Something about catering substitutions, new regulations for entry to Thailand and apparently the crew are still not allowed to leave the hotel compound in Nigeria. Under no circumstances, the brief screams in capital letters. OK. Got it. Isak nods to the screen. Like some idiot. Whilst his mind is lost in memories of kissable lips and wavy hair and dimples and kind eyes and that soothing deep voice.

 

‘’Did you miss me?’’ Isak jumps. I mean jump jumps. And there is that laughter again and those arms around him, and oh my fucking god there are lips kissing his neck. From behind. ‘’What the?’’ Isak means to speak. But well. Hello. There is Even, standing in front of him looking a million dollars all fresh and gorgeous in his uniform with his hat cocked on his head and Isak doesn’t know what to do apart from jump him and wrap him up in a ridiculously juvenile hug.

He feels like a 3-year-old. He just can’t let go.

‘’It’s OK baby. I’m here. Do you really think I would let you go off on your own without me? Come on. I’m your crazy ass stalker. Of course, I am coming with you.’’

The words should make the hair on Isak’s neck stand up. He should find this slightly creepy, shouldn’t he? He shouldn’t find this madness totally endearing and he totally shouldn’t be on the verge of tears with relief. Really Isak. Get a grip, he thinks. Instead he just hugs Even tighter.

‘’I missed you’’ He whispers.

‘’I missed you too’’ Even sings into his ear.

‘’I missed you every minute we were apart. Like seriously. Please promise me that you will at least spend time with me on our next days off, because I don’t think I can handle another 3 days without you.’’

Even’s face is buried in Isak’s neck and Isak should really be bothered. He should be embarrassed at all this public display of affection. At work. In the office. I mean, come on.

But no one is even noticing and people are milling about and Isak is standing in the middle of the aisle with this ridiculous boy snuggling into him and he feels oddly proud. Stupidly happy. Ridiculous for all the right reasons.

‘’How did you, I mean, who did you bribe to get on my trip? I mean, you are on my trip? Or am I on yours?’’ Isak is rambling, pushing Even’s chest away so he can look at him.

‘’Cosy crew. They stuck another newbie on this trip, and of course they need a Cosy-person on it so Vilde sorted it out. I love Vilde. I kind of owe her one now. A big one.‘’

Isak giggles. Like a 3-year-old. He seriously needs to grow up. Well after he has hugged Even to death again and squeezed him and ruffled his hair and picked his hat up from the floor and stuck it back on his head.

‘’Bloody hats’’ Even mutters with a stupidly happy smile on his face.

‘’Hats eh?’’ Isak smiles and grabs Even’s hand. He doesn’t even think. Maybe it’s not the done thing. Maybe not in the office. Maybe it’s not quite the professional thing to do. But Even raises his hand to his lips and places the softest of kisses on his fingers. Just so soft, whilst his eyes are piercing Isak’s soul again, and Isak kind of forgets how to breathe. Not that he needs air. Air is overrated. Totally. If he can just stay here for the rest of his life holding Even’s hand and making Even look at him just like this, like he is doing now, full of lust and need, then he could quite happily live without air.

And well, it’s making Isak’s dick twitch like a fish flopping out of water. Twitch Twitch Twitch. His lungs take a big gulp. His body swallows far too loudly. And Even smiles.

‘’Fuck you’’ Isak whispers with a ridiculous smile on his face and his hand adjusting himself in his polyester trousers.

‘’I love you’’ Even whispers back.

The Cabin Manager is a total fruit loop, Isak can tell from the minute she enters the room.

‘’I have arrived!!!’’ she shouts and hurls her handbag on the table. ''Now let’s get this paaaaartyyyyy starteeeeeddd’’

‘’Christiiiinnaaa Beeeergggg’’

Someone is shouting. Which turns out to be the Captain Isak thinks. A tall woman with plaited hair and a massive smile on her face. Well the Captain and the Cabin manager must know each other, as they are hugging and smiling and chatting and the Captain lady is throwing her arms in the air and the Cabin manager is folding herself in half with laughter.

The co-pilot seems nice and normal though Isak thinks as the bloke walks around the room shaking everyone’s hand and introducing himself. Yousef something.

‘’OK, guys settle down’’ The Captain is waving her arms around like she is herding sheep, trying to get everyone to take a seat as the Cabin Manager is dishing out the paperwork across the table. Immigration forms and Customs forms and Catering breakdowns and Station Briefs.

‘’My name is Astrid, and I am your Captain today. Now that doesn’t mean that I am the boss, even though I am if you see what I mean. ‘’

Isak is already lost. Shaking his head in confusion.

‘’I usually quote a poem by Hanne Bramness to explain it, but then I get confused, because I prefer Ellen Einan, so I won’t use it, but what I wanted to say’’

She stops and breathes, whilst the whole crew leans forward. Staring at her with their mouths hanging open.

‘’Yousef and I will be spending the next 9 hours stuck in a broom closet, luckily with windows, watching all these buttons and lights and looking at the clouds and trying not to crash the plane. Whoever dares to work in VikingClass, will also hopefully bring us coffee. I need lots of coffee.’’

Her voice has suddenly gone all zombie like and Isak shudders back in his seat. Are they seriously letting this woman fly the plane? But that Yousef dude is laughing and Even is smiling and leaning back in his seat.

‘’So, if you catch my drift, I may be the Captain, but I won’t know shit about what goes on behind that flight deck door. So, you, my friends, need to have my back. As I will have yours. Whatever you need to do, I will back you up. 100 percent. Period. Which talking of Periods, I have the worst period pain. I mean crippling. I am so high on Ibuprofen that it’s not even funny. Anyway.’’

Isak’s eyes are now staring. Wide open. And the girl next to him grabs his arm and laughs into his shirt sleeve. She’s a pretty girl. Beautiful eyes. Uniform standard hijab folded neatly around her cheekbones. If Isak was straight. Well he doesn’t get to finish that thought because the Captain is off again whilst Yousef has folded his arms over his chest next to her, with an amused smile on his face.

‘’So, you guys need to talk. Talk to each other, talk to Chris here, spread the words. And the love. Because we are all about the love here at Viking Airlines. Anyway. If something doesn’t look right, then tell someone. If something feels off? Tell someone. There are no stupid questions. No silly answers. Talk to each other. Full stop. Then remember to tell me. Because I am the boss, and if I don’t have a clue about what is going on at the back of the plane then I can’t help you to fix shit. OK? Teamwork. Good. OK.’’

Suddenly she looks all confused again. Then she smiles.

‘’And I have a box of Pinot Grigio in my suitcase. Pool party is on me, on the roof terrace when we get there.’’

Everyone cheers.

‘’Now fuck off out of my briefing and go plan the weather or some shit’’ Chris barks out.

‘’I’m Chris Berg and I am your delightful Cabin Manager. Fuck me. You are an ugly lot. Except the newbie. God, you are cute. What’s your name again?'' She lifts up the briefing sheet and reads. ‘’Kasper’’ She smiles. Takes a deep breath. ‘’Kasper. You’re with me baby. I’m gonna treat you real good honey.’’

Chris grinds her hips and licks her lips and Isak curls up in second hand embarrassment for the poor boy in the corner who is now stone-cold dead with fear. Seriously. If someone cut him right now there would be no blood pouring out of his body.

‘’I’m Even’’ Even pipes up. ‘’I’m your Cosy Crew Nerd in charge today, and I will be looking after Kasper here. So, hands off him Chris’’ Even winks. And Chris pouts. ‘’I will work 4L and with Kasper if that is cool with everyone since this is his first trip.’’

Everyone nods.

Then Chris barks through the positions. Sighs heavily and sits herself down.

‘’So, we have the two handsome dudes running Viking Class.’’ She nods at the two dark haired guys who are at the far end of the table. ‘’ then our Jamilla and Iben running the front galley, and Isak and Ingrid at doors 3, and Even, Kasper and, yeah. We are missing a Cabin Supervisor. Who the hell is this Eskild? And, where is he?’’

Well the door opens and this tall dude swans in and blows kisses to Chris from behind his dark glasses.

‘’Sorry babies, Eskild got delayed. Cute inspector on the train and I just had to bag his number. You know me. Hopeless flirt. He was so gay. Did you lot not see him? Cute. Little moustache. Looked much younger, but he says he’s 30, Totally my type. Now what did I miss?’’

‘’Fuck All’’ Chris snarls. ‘’Just be on time in the future, oh and the Captain is my best mate so no funny business and the party is on by the pool this evening. Astrid has the Pinot, I have Cab Sav and that Yousef said he will leg it down to Publix for snacks. Paaaaartayyyyy!’’

Everyone cheers again, and Isak just shakes his head. Looking over at Kasper hoping that they won’t have to call 911 before this briefing is over. He seems to be alive. Barely. Of course, they have left Isak with 3L, the position with all the paperwork. With the dreaded import sheets. Isak sighs. At least he is with Even. And that girl Ingrid looks nice. Smiling across the table at him, and Eskild is still wearing his dark glasses. It will be fine. He sighs.

The chaos erupts again. He should know this by now. They bypass all the passengers at security, apologetically with their heads down. Walking briskly to the gate, and getting rushed by the dispatcher who shouts that they will be boarding in 9 minutes, and he doesn’t give a fuck if they are ready or not. They will be ready. They always are.

They rush around. Stow bags, prep the cabin. Fix shit. Get the engineers back on since they are somehow missing a toilet door. Yes. The whole door. Row 34 is covered in what must have been sick, and Isak retches into his handset as he calls Chris over the PA, begging for a cleaning team to get back down here before they all die. Well it makes them all laugh, Isak can hear them chuckling up the front.

‘’Please tell me I didn’t look that terrified on my last trip?’’ Isak whispers to Even, nodding at Kasper who is pressed against the back wall in the galley with a pack of napkins in his hand.

‘’On your first trip?’’ Even whispers back. With a wink. ‘’You looked exactly like that baby, so be nice to Kasper. He will be fine.’’

Isak has seen Kasper before, in the training halls. They did a couple of things together in the simulators. The massive aircraft mock-ups where they practice their drills, taking turns to be pretend passengers getting forcibly removed of a sinking burning pretend aircraft, whilst the pretend crew are dressed up in life jackets and screaming at them through their megaphones. It gets intense. Terrifying. Hilarious. He can’t remember Kasper being a terrified wallflower though, but maybe Isak can’t remember being one either, shouting at Magnus and pushing him down the slide. It was brilliant fun. The first 15 times….Until he was hoarse and exhausted and kept getting his commands muddled up and the girl next to him was crying as the fake smoke filled their sinking aircraft.

Isak hates the thought of having to go back next year and do it all again. Hates it.

‘’Our dinner guests have arrived ladies and gentlemen’’ Chris’ voice is sarcastic as fuck. It still makes Isak laugh as he takes up his position in the cabin. Straightens his tie and buttons his jacket, whilst Ingrid rolls her eyes at him from across the aisle, leaning against the door bustle with a cup of coffee in her hand.

‘’Are you ready for the Disney Hell Express?’’ Ingrid laughs.

‘’What?’’ Isak is suddenly scared. ‘’You should be afraid. Be very afraid.’’ Ingrid Chuckles.

Well Isak is terrified. Truly. He should have guessed. Because on comes the families all off on that once in a life time trip to Disney world. The snotty children. The pushchairs that Isak is stacking and packing in the lockers among children’s rucksacks and neck pillows, and there is the gang of stiff upper lip ladies going on a cruise stuck in between what now looks like an entire nursery school in the middle section and there are babies wailing and Even is trying to sort out something that looks like a family argument in the back where the mother has locked herself in the toilet whilst the children are wailing and the Dad is no help at all.

‘’Hi!’’ The woman is right in Isak’s face. ‘’My son has a nut allergy so could you like tell everyone not to eat nuts or whatever it is you do?’’ Isak nods. He knows this one. ‘’ I will sort it out’’, he smiles. ‘’Have you got an Epi-pen?’’ He asks. He is proud that he knows all this now. And the woman smiles and taps her pocket. He has made one friend already on this flight. Just 268 to go. Go Isak.

Then he has two as a baby is tossed in his arms and he has 3 seat changes stuffed in his pocket and a toddler tugging his trouser leg asking about the airplanes outside the window and Isak rocks the baby and catches Even’s eye across the cabin. Even has to stop doing this. He must stop making Isak forget how to breathe every time he looks at him. He should stop this twitching thing that just happens in his pants. Because if someone looks good in a uniform it’s Even and Isak has a crush the size of the planet. Seriously. He can’t stop smiling.

‘’You want a break?’’ Jamilla grabs the baby from his arms and coo’s gently. ‘’Go up in our galley and hide behind the curtain. There are cups of coffee ready and the guys in VikingClass have heated up cookies for us. Devine. Yum.’’

She is pouting at the baby who is tugging at her hijab and squealing.

‘’You are really pretty.’’ Isak doesn’t know what has come over him. It’s like all this directness has somehow ruined his brain.

‘’Thanks’’ Jamilla smiles. ‘’I do a bit of modelling on the side, but there is not much work for a girl in a headscarf. I do the Asian bride magazines a lot. My hubby has all my covers framed in his office. He’s my biggest fan. Well my only fan.’’

She giggles and pouts at the baby again. ‘’I bet you have loads of fans. I mean If I was straight I would totally buy Asian Bride just to have your picture on the wall. Seriously. Have you got pics on your phone you can show me?’’

Isak should be blushing but Jamilla just smiles at him and winks.

‘’We will do show and tell later. Promise. Now go up and eat those cookies before I stuff them all down my gob!! Go!!’’

She hitches the baby up on her hip and nods at Isak. Cocks her head towards the front. Mouths ‘’Cookies!! Go!’’.

They take off in a roar of clouds and gusts of wind that makes Isak’s stomach jolt. He keeps his eyes on the back of the plane, firmly on the shoulder that sticks out behind the seat at doors 4. He can tell Even is talking, with his arms flying animatedly around as he speaks. He can’t see Kasper. And he wishes he was down there holding Even’s hand. So much.

‘’Hello my little bunnies!’’ Eskild shouts when he comes into the galley, buttoning up his inflight vest as he goes along. Sliding his hips past the stack of baby seats on the floor that Ingrid is already assembling over the galley top.

‘’Cuddle up bunnies, and let Daddy Eskild do his little speech.’’ He coos. And Isak just laughs as Even’s arm snakes around his waist. Lets his breath ghost over his cheek. Making Isak close his eyes and swallow, just for a mere second. Hoping for lips against his skin. Which of course doesn’t happen.

‘’Ok bunnies. I am hopeless with names so I will call you whatever I fancy, OK?. No offence. Daddy Eskild just can’t cope with Drama, so we will have no Drama in here. Total Drama free zone down here in the back galley. Ok?’’

They all laugh. And Eskild goes into his amateur dramatics as he points a finger at Even.

‘’You, big man, are now known as Handsome. And your lovebird friend there is Hottie. OK? Easy. And you my dear, is now known as Sweet Tits. ‘’

Ingrid just gasps and slams a baby seat down on the worktop.

‘’Sweet Tits?’’ She throws her arm across her forehead. ‘’You should know I paid good money for these tits. Rock hard they are. Perfect Double C cups. A grade silicone. You may touch if you ask nicely’’ She bends over and wiggles her cleavage at Eskild who yelps with pretend fear.

‘’God no, I don’t go anywhere near titties or pussy. Yuk. Not for me. But Kasper might? You are our token straight boy aren’t you?’’

‘’Eskild, no making the newbie’s cry on the first sector. Honestly. Do not terrify the straight boy. ‘’ Even is handing a baby seat to Kasper whose face is bright red. Well purple. Slight beetroot.

‘’Don’t let them frighten you’’ Isak smiles. Reaches out his hand to shake Kasper’s. ‘’They are nice guys all of them. Promise. I’m Isak. I think we met in training?’’

‘’Kasper’’ Kasper croaks out. Still looking terrified. ‘’Yeah, you were in the course ahead of me. With Magnus and that Julian?’’

 

‘’That Julian. ‘’ Isak sighs. ‘’I spent 6 weeks wanting to hit him over the head with something hard and sharp. I can’t believe they didn’t kick him out. Rude and obnoxious. If his name ever pops up on my roster I might go sick.''

‘’He’s a wanker. Straight up.’’ Kasper is actually smiling now. Holding a baby seat upside down trying to fit the stabilizing pin in the bottom.

‘’Out of Daddy Eskild’s galley now bunnies so I can start to weave my magic over these trolleys. These 300 meals won’t cook themselves baby bunnies. So, hop hop! Off you go!’’ Isak just shakes his head and drags his baby seats to the front of the cabin. Smiles and coos at the babies as he straps them onto the walls. Explains the seat belt signs over and over, even though he knows full well that the parent’s will argue with him when they go on. He somehow misses Jonas quiet efficiency and organized style from the other day, because Eskild is dancing around in the galley, and there are trays everywhere and Even is standing in the middle nudging Eskild out of the way and sternly suggesting that Eskild takes a ''walk around the cabin to check on the passengers''. Nodding at Ingrid who is rolling her eyes and flicking the ovens back on.

‘’Not even half done’’ She whispers and Even starts shuffling meals around, moving oven racks with frightening speed whist Ingrid shouts that they are one oven down, so they will have to slow down the meal service to catch up. Which makes no sense to Isak but whatever? Even knows what he is doing and Ingrid is frighteningly efficient swapping the trolley tops over and Isak grabs a bin. He knows this part. And Kasper gratefully follows on the other side.

Then Suddenly the meal service is over and Isak has a tummy full of chicken stew, again, even though he swore that he would never ever touch that shit again. Then he is on his break in the bunks staring into the ceiling wishing Even was there. Which he suddenly is with a creak and a giggle as he crawls down the length of the bunk and settles in the coffin-like space. There is not room for both of them. There really isn’t.

But if Isak snuggles into Evens chest and Even kind of lies on his side with his arms tightly around Isak’s body they apparently fit. Snuggly

‘’No talking. Everyone needs their rest’’ Even whispers in his ear.

And Isak giggles back. ‘’No talking.’’

‘’Sleep. We have 2 hours.’’

Surprisingly Isak does. Waking up alone in the bunk with Even’s breath still ghosting over his forehead and his shirt soaked in sweat. Even must have snuck off before they got woken up. Still Isak has a smile on his face. Wrapping his arms around his body. Smiling like an idiot. His baby. His Even.

 

They circle over Miami for 40 minutes, whilst people are throwing up with the smooth circles that Astrid is flying over the thunderstorm below.

‘’We have clearance to go to Nassau if this storm doesn’t shift in 10 minutes’’ Chris sighs as she comes down to get Isak’s paperwork. The paperwork that Isak is incredibly grateful that he had an extra 40 minutes to do since he fucked up several times with the trolleys. He has now personally imported every remaining bottle of alcohol stashed on this plane, in their 21 different stowage’s and logged every fucking seal number and trolley number and all the other shit that he has now signed away his name to. Fucking hell he thinks. It seemed so easy in the training school. Less easy on a moving aircraft where nothing is where it is apparently supposed to be according to Isak’s handy crib sheet. He has made notes for next time, in angry red pen.

He has filled in his customs sheet. Logged his passport details. Done. He thinks as he flicks the last lock shut.

Smiling at Kasper who is already sitting in his crew seat with his harness on and a massive splash of tomato juice on his shirt.

Isak just laughs.

They land into Miami, which is the most surreal experience of Isak’s life. Massive queues through immigration, surly guards shouting, tired people milling about and even the crew line is moving at a snail’s pace. At least they got in before AirAsia and their 19 immaculate airhostesses. But they are behind United who all look like they have had the flight from hell, and Lufthansa are mingling with the Vikings, being polite and cheerful, whilst they all smile in sympathy at Air France that have just rocked up at the back of the queue with what can only be described as total devastation on their faces.

Because this is the last thing anyone needs. And Isak’s feet are hurting and he has blisters on the back of his left foot, and somehow, he cut his finger on the foil from the ovens and it’s now started bleeding again, and Chris is destroying whatever slight will-to-live that Kasper still had in him, by talking him to death. About nothing.

By the time they stumble into the hotel Isak has absolutely lost the will to live. He just wants to faceplant into a pillow wherever he can find one, and the fact that the hotel is more like a retirement home with plastic Pink Flamingo’s wading in the water feature that sits in the middle of the lobby, and the fact that they are apparently in the middle of a parking lot opposite a shopping mall, and nowhere near a beach which is what Isak kind of had in mind. And it is roasting hot and far too bright. He kind of envies those sunglasses Eskild are wearing. He makes a mental note to buy some. He notes the Viking class guys are both wearing aviators, looking like some wanna-be pilots, whilst Yousef, who actually is a pilot, has a bandana tied around his head and his tie nowhere to be found. Isak nods in appreciation. It’s cool. And Astrid is waving her arms around the place shouting that they have 30 minutes to get their arses in gear before she pours the jungle juice on the rooftop.

That someone named Georgie who is blushing like mad behind the reception desk, is their new best friend because he is organizing ice and glasses. She is not asking. She is definitely telling. And Isak is nodding in his sleep deprived exhaustion.

‘’Come baby. Come with me. You are staying with me so I can look after you.’’ Even has got him.

He always has. Isak thinks as he blindly follows with his bag trailing behind him. He doesn’t even question it when Even pushes him in to what is apparently ‘’their’’ room now. He lets Even hang up his uniform next to his. Lets him unbutton the shirt on his back and stares in wonder as he packs it in the laundry bag, and cocks his head at Isak. Who is just staring at him.

‘’Get in the shower baby. You will feel much more awake once you are cleaned up. And anyway, you standing here topless is doing things to me and I might just give up all the resolve I have about not kissing you if you don’t get out of my sight. Now. ‘’

‘’You could just kiss me’’ Isak pouts. He is smiling, but he means it. Just kiss me! his head is screaming. Please.

‘’Our first kiss is not going to be in some dodgy hotel room in the bad end of Miami. Isak. Baby. You and I will be epic. And I’m a sure thing. I am yours. Always. I just want you to remember our first kiss. Make it special.’’

‘’It will be special. You can kiss me wherever you want to Even, it will still be special. I just want to kiss you. ‘’ Even walks up to him. Lets his hand stroke Isak’s cheek. Staring at him that way that only Even can, with eyes full of love and stars and wonder and things that Isak’s messed up brain can’t even begin to understand.

‘’There is nothing more in this world that I want more than to kiss you. Right now. But if we do we will not be leaving this room until tomorrow and we will both make a mess and I will probably come all over you and it will just be plain embarrassing. Because you do things to me Isak Valtersen. You do crazy things to me. ‘’

‘’You do things to me too Even’’ Isak smiles. ‘’There is something about you. You and that smile of yours.’’ He still lets Even walk him backwards into the shower. Giggling softly when Even shuts the door in his face.

‘’No wanking over me’’ he shouts to the back of the door.

‘’No peeking whilst I wank over you’’ Even shouts back.

 

The roof top pool deck is just that. Big pool. Even bigger deckchairs. And a load of crew that have rearranged all the deckchairs into what looks like a party area and there are candles and chairs and Yousef unpacking bags of snacks, and kicking his flip flops off.

Chris is pouring champagne into a bucket of ice, and Isak has to double check. And again. He is sure that bottle is a Viking Airlines special sparkling ‘’Champagne’’. And that packet of orange juice looks suspiciously familiar. So, does the miniatures of vodka that are now being poured liberally into the ice bucket.

‘’Jungle juice!!!’’ Chris exclaims and Astrid squeals.

‘’Naughty girl. If I wasn’t the Captain, I would be having words with you young lady’’ Astrid half shouts at Chris who jumps up and down as a very pale looking Kasper appears in his T-shirt. And speedos.

‘’Ohhhhhhh!!!’’ Oh God, I might just orgasm right now. Check out my newbie baby’s legs. Yum.’’

‘’No sexually harassing the newbies’’ Jamilla laughs and gestures for Kasper to come and sit down next to her.

‘’Come tell Mama about your first flight. Don’t worry about Chris. She’s harmless. We will look after you. So. First flight. How was it?’’

She somehow gets Kasper to talk. And Isak is dumb. Well he can’t get a word out. Not when Even rips his t-shirt off and dives into the pool. I mean he is practically naked. Just those swim shorts that are clinging dangerously tight to his shape. And the pale chest. Smooth skin that makes Isak’s throat all dry and itchy. He is definitely not taking his t-shirt off here. Nope. Not happening.

Because now Yousef is half naked and jumping into the pool. And one of those Viking Class dudes has a perfect six pack. A proper six pack. And Ingrid is pretty much sitting on his lap in her bikini, and Jamilla is laughing and Iben is flicking her hair across Isak’s chest and Isak just wants to go hide in a corner. Preferably with that almost Naked Even that is graciously swinging himself out of the water.

‘’The water is lovely Baby. You should go in. Cool down.’’ Even is drying his hair with a towel and Isak is shamelessly staring at his abs. I mean how can he not.

Someone hands him a glass and he downs it in one. Spluttering slightly with the sweetness of the Orange juice and the strength of the alcohol. Lethal. Strong. Ugh.

‘’Jungle Juice’’ Even laughs. ‘’Makes you grow hairs on your chest’’ and Isak just squints as Chris refills his glass.

‘’Jamilla! Incoming’’ Yousef is throwing a can of coke across the table and Jamilla catches it one handed. With a perfect smile and a cheer. Yousef raises his own can of Sprite and proposes a toast.

‘’Best fucking office in the world guys. To flying!’’

‘’Flying!!!’’ they all scream. At the top of their voices. And Isak knocks back his glass. Letting the now familiar burn soothe his chest.

By the time the sun is going down Isak is drunk, blindly and sloppily drunk. He didn’t mean to drink so much, Truly, and he totally blames Even for filling his glass, over and over. Or maybe it wasn’t even. Maybe it was Chris, or Eskild and his ridiculous drinking game. That story that Ingrid told. He can’t quite remember.

He knows he is whinging at Even, because Even put his shirt back on and it’s just unfair because Isak was very busy admiring Even’s magnificent chest. And the muscles on his stomach. And his nipples. Because Isak wants to kiss his nipples. He told him. Quite a few times whilst Even laughed at him and pulled Isak closer to his chest.

I mean Isak couldn’t get much closer, he has pretty much spent the last hour lying on top of Even on a sun lounger on a roof top in Miami, Even who he loves. A lot. Which he keeps telling everyone.

‘’I’m taking my Isak back.’’ He can hear Even say. ‘’Breakfast at 9 everyone?’’

‘’Yay!’’ People are shouting. Lazily.

Astrid is asleep. Yousef and Jamilla and the Viking Class boys are deep in conversation. Eskild, Iben and Ingrid have gone clubbing and Chris. Well Isak bursts out laughing.

Kasper must have finally died. Because Chris is definitely giving him mouth to mouth. And he doesn’t look like he needs rescuing.

‘’I love you baby boy’’ Even whispers in his ear as they ride down in the elevator. Well Even is standing up and Isak is clinging to him like a love-sick baby monkey.

‘’I love you more’’ Isak slurs. Well he slurs a little. Whilst sucking a little bruise into Even’s neck. He doesn’t protest when Even carefully lifts Isak’s T-shirt over his head. He just whines a little as the cold air from the air conditioning hits his sun-kissed skin.

He doesn’t flinch when Even lets his shorts fall to the floor, or when Even carefully lays him down on the bed. He falls asleep in his alcohol fuelled state with Even’s body curled around his own. With Even’s naked chest pressed into his back. With hot breath on his neck and his fingers tangled in hands.

 

The sunshine is too harsh on Isak’s eyes when he wakes up. When he tries to pull the duvet over his head but he can’t because he is all tangled up in sheets and legs and, well Even. Even who has like the longest arms and legs in the history of arms and legs, and Isak is fucking tall but where Isak has a torso and chests and hips, Even is all about the limbs. And they are everywhere. Rolled up in cotton and pillows and hair.

Because Isak’s head is stuck with Even’s fingers twisted up in his curls.

‘’Evy? Baby?’’ Isak blushes as the words leave his mouth. WTF? He is Evy now? Oh well. Even still has his eyes closed but he is smiling. Laughing softly blowing morning breath into Isak’s nostrils whilst Isak whinges over the pull of his hair.

‘’I’m Evy-baby now am I?’’ Even giggles.

‘’I suppose that makes you Issy-baby then?’’ Isak has managed to get his arm free so he can twist Evens fingers out of his hair. Tugging slightly at his hand whilst Even pulls his body closer. So, they are chest to chest. Mouth to mouth. Almost.

‘’If you don’t move within the next 5 seconds I am going to kiss you’’ Isak whispers. Because this, this is too close. Too tempting.

‘’I want to kiss you somewhere epic. I just don’t think I can hold it anymore. I need to fucking claim you Isak.’’ Even sounds like a pompous twat, but it still does things to Isak. Makes his hips grind against the body that is plastered against him. Makes his fingernails dig into the skin on Even’s shoulders. The perfect smooth skin under his fingers just begging for Isak’s mouth to mark it. Isak wants to bite it. Suck it. Taste it. Let his tongue paint lines up the side of his neck.

He doesn’t though. Instead he whimpers like a child. Rubs his nose against Even’s.

‘’I have never woken up with anyone else before. I mean, like someone I love. ‘’ Isak’s voice is barely there. ‘’I have hooked up with people and had sex with people but I never stay. I always get out of there. It just never felt right to stay. With you I haven’t even kissed you, but I woke up in your arms this morning and I have never felt anything like it. Like my chest was about to explode. I was just so freaking happy that you were still here, with me. Holding me. It felt amazing Even. ‘’

‘’It’s an amazing feeling being loved.’’ Even whispers back. He is not smiling anymore, just staring into Isak’s eyes, and Isak can barely stand to hold his gaze. It’s just too intense. Too much.

‘’I need to kiss you now.’’ Isak whimpers. ‘’It may not be an epic place, or a spectacular view. It may be a dodgy hotel room in a dodgy part of bloody Miami. But it’s the first time I realized how much I need you, and that I really do love you. It’s not just a joke we are sharing, or silly banter or us being, just us, it’s me being in love with you and to me, that is epic. More than epic enough. ‘’

He hadn’t noticed the tear that is running down Even’s cheek. He does now though and he lets his kisses smooth it away. He plants the softest of kisses on Even’s eyelids. One by one. Trails tiny kisses over the bridge of his nose. On the softness of his cheeks. The tip of his nose. The cleft of his chin.

‘’Is this OK?’’ He whispers and Even nods. Tears streaming down his face.

‘’Don’t cry baby’’ Isak pleads.

‘’Just shut up and kiss me Isak’’ Even whispers back.

So Isak does. Slowly leaning over and placing his lips on Even’s skin. On the softest of lips underneath, him. Just pressing down slightly as Even’s breath hitches and Isak closes his eyes. Again. And Again. Over and over. Letting his lips trace every millimetre of Even’s.

Ghosting the tip of his tongue over Even’s bottom lip. Prodding gently until there is tongue against his and Even’s hand is pulling him in and then. OMG.

That’s all Isak can think as Even flips him over and climbs him like a fucking tree. Holding his face in his hands and there are arms and elbows in the way and Isak’s hands are gripping Even’s bum and Even is panting into Isak’s mouth and there is. They are. It’s just.

‘’You’re mine’’ Even pants. Totally out of breath and uncoordinated and his hair is everywhere and Isak’s tongue is still inside his mouth.

‘’I’m yours’’ Isak whispers back. ‘’Yours forever.’’

They hobble down for breakfast, with swollen lips and stubble rash on their skin. Glossy eyes and hand in hand. They never make it onto the tour they had planned, instead they make out against the walls in the corridors. Grind up against each other in the elevator. Suck bruises into each other’s necks whilst Isak shaves and Even brushes his teeth. Promising that they will go see the Everglades and cuddle baby crocodiles next time they come to Miami. There is always a next time.

‘’We need to take this slow’’ Even speaks into Isak’s chest.

‘’We have all the time in the world’’ Isak gasps.

‘’I am just so scared, that we will just ‘’kiss and fuck’’ and then you will get bored with me and things will fizzle out and I will lose you. I don’t want to lose you Isak. I never want to be without you again.’’

‘’You won’t’’. Isak grabs Even’s face. Holds him firmly in his grip. Staring at him with all the resolution he has left in his body.

‘’You will never be alone again. Because you have me, who loves you, right here. And I am not leaving your side, ever again.’’

‘’My heart couldn’t take it if you broke it Isak.’’ Just the way Even says it breaks Isak’s heart. Just the thought of someone breaking Even’s heart makes Isak want to punch holes in walls.

‘’I won’t. We will take things as slow as you need, but I am not going anywhere. Ever. This is it for me. You are it for me.’’

It’s big words. Massive promises. But Isak means every single syllable as he kisses the man in front of him. Wraps his arms around his body and holds him. 

Isak is hard and frustrated. And Even is clingy as hell, whimpering with need as he pulls Isak into a final hug as they ride down to the lobby. Uniforms on. Hair combed in place.

They land back in Oslo with a bump. Exhausted and dirty and frustrated with Eskild who they absolutely adore, but neither of them want to ever have to work with again. I mean the service went completely wrong. It wasn’t just that Eskild forgot to turn the ovens on, and it wasn’t that he disappeared for an hour and got carried away flirting with the guys in Viking Class and left Even and Ingrid to run the galley whilst Isak and Kasper ran around like total idiots not knowing what they were doing.

It wasn’t really that bad. He still gives Eskild a massive hug, and lets him call him Hottie. And he smiles when Even takes his hand by the aircraft door. They walk hand in hand through the terminal. Pick up their bags and stuff their hats in their holdalls as they board the train into town.

‘’Come home with me.’’ Even pleads.

‘’I thought you would never ask.’’ Isak smiles.


	6. See the stars they're shining bright, Everything's alright tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert.

 

It’s almost 9 in the morning by the time Even and Isak are dragging their suitcases up the hard stone stairs to Even’s bedsit on the 3rd floor of a grey building on the outskirts of the city centre.

It’s not posh. It’s hardly romantic. But it is so extraordinarily Even that Isak just stands in the tiny hallway and smiles like he can’t stop smiling.

‘’My Mum says it looks like a padded cell.’’ Even laughs and hangs his uniform jacket up on a hanger by the door, reaching his hand out to grab Isak’s as he lets it fall off his shoulders. He throws his hat onto Even’s on the rack above the door and toes his shoes off.

 

 

The hallway is tiny, leading into a galley style kitchenette with a small window, and to the right is the one main room, which is only really large enough to accommodate the king size mattress and an abundance of pillows, more than Isak has ever seen in one place in his whole life.

‘’I buy pillows all over the world. I think I have a thing for them.’’ Even chuckles. ‘’I just like to come home and lie here in my nest of softness and vegetate from the real world. I sleep here, eat here, watch movies and do my studying. All in one handy disgusting crumb filled mass of pillows.’’

Isak loves his laughter. Loves how he is unbuttoning his shirt and throwing his tie and Id on the floor by the door, as Isak just stands there and takes It all in.

‘’That’s disgusting Even. You eat _AND_ sleep in that bed?’’

He winks. Lets a tiny giggle escape his lips.

‘’Yes. Then I wank. Over you. A lot.’’ Even winks back.

‘’Filthy. I am never putting my clean body anywhere near your bed.’’ He tries to look annoyed.

‘’But you are not clean, are you baby?’’ Even whispers. A little too close to his ear. And Isak’s cock twitches.

‘’You have to stop breathing on me Evy-baby. I pop a boner just talking to you.’’ Isak is going for sarcastic but his voice is not quite holding up. Not when Even leans over and kisses him. Just soft and sweet. Whispering ‘’Welcome home baby’’ to his mouth and Isak whinges. He actually moans. Which is just so ridiculous that they are both shyly smiling as a blush creeps over their cheeks.

‘’You are dirty and you smell Issy. Bathroom is next to the front door, just throw your clothes in the plastic basket next to the loo, I have a laundry slot booked tonight so we can be all domestic together. Do laundry and shit. I might even iron if I feel up for it. ‘’

‘’Fucking hell, Evy, you are worse than my Mum.’’ Isak shouts as he stumbles past the suitcases in the hallway and tumbles over the threshold into the bathroom.

 

It’s weird being in Even’s space. In his bathroom. Intimate in a different way from the hotel room they shared. That was impersonal. Clean. Nothing that said anything about Even as a person. Yet here in his bathroom, which is lined with bottles of shower gel, shampoo and soaps. Clothes and colourful towels. Lines of products and packets of headache tablets lining the rickety shelf under the mirror. A pack of sleeping tablets making Isak’s eyebrows arch. He needs to talk to Even about sleeping, just making sure he is OK. Just checking if there is anything he can do.

He knows insomnia is common in crew, when your body clock just packs it’s bag and fucks off, leaving your body in shock and awe at it’s new found freedom to just sleep whenever and, yes, sometimes not sleep at all.

The laundry basket is now full of Isak’s uniform, that smells of Eau-De-Airplane with a musky overtone of cheap aircraft breakfast and sweat, whilst Isak himself smells of banana shampoo and something called mahogany teakwood which smells decent enough.

 

‘’Decaf’’ Even says and kisses his cheek as Isak steps back into the hallway and does an incredibly un graceful jump over the open suitcase on the floor whilst Even is just in his boxers handing him a cup of coffee.

‘’Go and cuddle up in bed and I will just get clean’’ he says and disappears into the steamed-up bathroom leaving Isak standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist, wondering if he should look for some boxers or just free ball it under the duvet. Even must have superpowers, because in the few minutes Isak was showering, he has managed to tidy up the bed, changed the sheets and made coffee, which is just so sweet that Isak feels a little bit tearful crawling in under the crisp fresh covers and leaning back into the softness of all the pillows. They smell unmistakably of Even. Comforting and fresh. Sweet and a little musky. Homely. Loved. He sips his coffee and lets his body relax. Isak could so get used to this. He could live here and never leave again.

 

‘’Hi’’ Isak’s voice is dreamy. Half asleep with the cup dangling precariously between his fingers.

‘’Hi baby’’ Even leans over and kisses his lips. The minty familiarity of toothpaste mixed with the spiciness of coffee. And the smell of Isak. And Banana shampoo.

‘’Sorry about all the weird soaps and shit. My mum does this home selling thing and I get lots of samples. It’s good stuff, but some of it stinks.’’

He laughs softly and reaches out to stroke the wet curls on Isak’s head.

‘’Banana’’ Isak mutters. ‘’I’ve never heard of Banana shampoo’’

‘’Neither had I’’ Even laughs. ‘’Smells good on you though. Anything smells good on you.’’

‘’I love you.’’ Isak whispers.

 

Even just watches. Watches how his eyelids are heavy against his cheeks, how he struggles to stay awake. They have been up for almost 24 hours by now, since they woke up yesterday morning in Miami, and Even gave up all his resolve to take things slow with this ridiculous boy that is now falling asleep against his sheets.

In his bed. Here with him. It’s terrifying to think what a bad idea this is, to let him in this close when Even knows how fragile this whole relationship is. How easily this could break and shatter if he doesn’t guard his heart. If he doesn’t protect Isak from all that could hurt and destroy them. Because if there is one thing that Even knows about his past, it is that Love doesn’t last.

People leave. They love him and tangle him up in impossible knots and then they just cut him loose and let him free fall until he hits the ground.

He never hits the ground running, and the months of trying to glue the splinters that remain of his heart back together has been the worst months of Even’s short life. He has done it before and it will happen again. He never learns. He should push Isak as far away from him as possible and protect his damaged self from going through the throws of heartbreak again, yet he lies here, carefully removing Isak’s fingers from the handle of the coffee cup, before placing it next to his own on the floor and wrapping his baby boy up in his arms.

He snakes his arm under Isak’s neck, tugging slightly until he has him on his shoulder. Safe and warm and held tight, whilst his lips find themselves in those curls. Kissing his head. Over and over. He knows that Isak will find out eventually. That Even is a complete mess.

That he can’t look after himself. That he can’t even keep the pot plants on the windowsill in the kitchen alive, nor could he cook a simple edible meal. He is too wild. Too Impulsive. Too over the top in everything he does.

He loves in the same way as he lives his life. Truly Madly and deeply until someone says ''ENOUGH!'' And puts an end to his ridiculous notions that this time it is different. That this time it is forever. That this time that person that he loves, loves him just as much and will do anything, and Even knows he would, he would do anything for this boy that is snoring against his chest.

He will love him with every single molecule in his ridiculous too skinny too tall body, until the day when Isak looks at him and tells him it’s over. Tells him some ridiculous lie about how it’s not him, it’s just too much. Too intense. Too real. Too fucking over.

Until then Even will sleep. He will lie here and let himself imagine that Isak is different from the others. That Isak is the one. That Isak won’t ever leave him. That this is what he has been waiting for all his life. Because somewhere deep down in Even’s gut’s there is a little voice telling him what he already knows, that he couldn’t take another heartbreak. He wouldn’t live through it this time. It would push him over that dark edge where he has spent so much time lingering, the place where there is no hope. Where he is broken and small. Where no one is there to take his hand, and pull him back up.

 

He kisses Isak’s hair one more time, as Isak moves sluggishly in his sleep. Fingers moving over his stomach until they reach Even’s hand and grab it. A firm hold and a soft sigh against his chest.

‘’I’ve got you baby. Now sleep’’ Isak whispers.

And Even let’s himself fall.

 

Isak doesn’t quite know where he is when he wakes up in a complete state. Sweating from the heat of the duvet and swatting his arms desperately to get all these freaking pillows away from himself so he can sit up and figure out where the hell he is. What this is. What the fuck is going on.

The clock on the TV shows 4.46 and for a minute there he is trying to figure out if it’s morning of afternoon. The dusky light from outside doesn’t help.

He stumbles wildly over the mattress, stark naked, stubbing his toe against the trolley bag by the doorway into the hallway and having to hold onto the wall letting the light from the bathroom guide him. He almost doesn’t make it before he let’s go and urinates into the white porcelain of the toilet bowl. Groaning with relief. He hardly drank anything this morning yet he is spilling the largest longest wee in the history of wee’s. And moaning in pleasure about it. Isak is fucked. Isak has lost the fucking plot.

He has also left the bathroom door open, and now there is a key in the front door and someone moving around behind him. Rustling of bags. The sound of Even’s shoes hitting the floor and the soft laughter of his voice as he passes behind him.

‘’Nice bum baby.’’

‘’Had to make a run for it. Almost wet the bed. What the hell is up with that?’’

‘’Air pressure playing havoc with your intestines. Flying fucks with your body. Big time. I bought croissants. And Latte’s. I was out of milk and bread and shit and you were fast asleep so I just popped down and got us supplies. We can now happily vegetate here for the next two days with just the occasional delivery of pizza and kebab when we need fuel.’’

Isak can hear him messing around in the kitchen, unpacking groceries and slamming the fridge door shut. Isak has two choices. Covering himself up with a towel, or digging out his rank boxers from the laundry basket.

‘’Here’’ Even is standing there, in the doorway whilst Isak is washing his hands, handing him a stripy takeaway cup of steaming hot coffee. And Isak is so very naked.

‘’Thanks’’’ he says. Grabbing the cup whilst not really turning around. Letting Even lean in and plant a tiny kiss on his cheek and a firm slap on his bum.

Which makes Isak laugh out loud. This is just ridiculous. Truly. So, he shrugs his shoulders and walks back to the room, letting his cock swing freely as he sips the coffee and walks over to pull the curtains from the windows.

‘’Not much of a view, but it’s home. There’s a park over there, and sometimes I just sit here in the dark and watch what everyone else is doing. There is a big family in the flat over there, they have these amazing dinners where everyone ends up standing on that balcony there.’’

Even let’s his chin rest on Isak’s shoulder, his arm snaking around his waist and gripping the naked skin on his hip.

‘’There is an old lady in the flat below who plays the violin. I wish I could hear her play because she looks like she knows what she is doing. Then there’s this couple on the right there who should be making porno’s. They never close the curtains. I have seen them shag more times than I can remember. ‘’

He pauses and presses a kiss to Isak’s shoulder.

‘’And now I have my own naked Man-God standing in my window showing himself off. What on earth am I going to do with you?’’

Isak just smiles and leans into him. He can feel the little kisses that Even is trailing down his neck. Each one sending shivers down his spine. His cock is way ahead of them.

He got hard the minute Even started speaking, it doesn’t matter if he is talking about old ladies with Violins or hardcore porn. His voice is like custard. Smooth and deep and silken, and Isak shivers as his lips press tiny kisses down his shoulder blade.

 

‘’Anything. Anything you want.’’ Isak pants.

 

Oh, fuck he’s just going to lose the plot, isn’t he? He is just going to stand here and quiver and start spilling out words like he is in one of those porn clips he watches on line.

‘’What do you like?’’ Even purrs. ‘’Tell me. Because I want to love you. I want so much with you Issy. I want it all with you.’’

Which would be fine if it wasn’t for the fact that Isak is stark naked and Even is like fully clothed. He is wearing like all the fucking clothes, down to a beanie on his head. And Isak feels strangely vulnerable and defenceless, yet he is so fucking turned on by the idea. That he has done this, laid himself so freaking bare for the man behind him who is now licking lines down his spine, his hands gripping Isak’s hips as he leans down behind him, the warmth and wetness of that tongue making Isak let out noises he doesn’t quite understand.

 

‘’Fuck’’ Isak grits out through his teeth. There are teeth marks on his hips. He thinks. Even is fucking biting the skin, just softly, then soothing him with kisses and Isak is clinging to the curtains by the window whilst the heat from the coffee cup in his hand is burning his fingers. He must get a grip. Fucking. Take. control.

 

Isak turns around, closing the curtains behind him with a flick of his wrist and slapping the cup down on the top of the TV. He probably spills. Not that he cares as he pretty much throws himself at Even and smashes his mouth on his. Arms around his neck and the beanie goes flying and he pulls at the damp hair underneath.

 

‘’Get your clothes off.’’ He snarls into his mouth as he tries, very unsuccessfully to untangle himself from the boy in front of him who is laughing into his mouth.

‘’So fucking bossy’’ Even is saying whilst his jacket is flying and Isak is grappling with the belt on his jeans and laughing and it is suddenly so light. Bright. Laughter in the air and kisses being kissed and Isak has a nursery school of baby butterflies having a field day in his stomach and Even just laughs, his eyes filled with stars and his cheeks crinkled with dimples and sunshine as Isak throws himself at him again.

 

They tumble down in total ungraceful mess. Just limbs and clothes and Isak sucking on Even’s nipple whilst trying to tug his sock off, and Even isn’t helpful at all as he is pulling at Isak’s hair trying to get his mouth back in his mouth.

‘’Where you belong.’’ He grunts out. ‘’My mouth belongs on yours. And on your skin. On your cock. In your arse.’’

 

Even is the king of dirty talk. Well Isak’s cock is well with the program, pulsing pre-come out of his cock with every word spilling out of Even’s mouth.

 

‘’You can fuck me if you want’’ Isak pants whilst his brain is shouting ‘’What the fuck Isak?’’ and Even strokes his hair and whispers ‘’You can have me too. Any way you want me.’’

And Isak wants to cry. Howl into Even’s chest that he loves him so fucking much and he can’t cope with all this perfection in this boy he has just met and has fallen so stupidly and irreversibly in love with.

 

‘’Have you got stuff?’’ Isak’s mouth is speaking and Even’s hand is flying out grappling with a plastic bag on the floor, revealing lube and condoms as he tips the content’s out on the floor. Along with a box of tissues that tumbles away into the hallway with the force of Even’s wrist flicking the bag across the room.

 

‘’Yup, got some of that as well’’ Even giggles. ‘’Thought we would need it. Can’t keep my hands off you any longer.’’

‘’I want you.’’ Isak pants into his mouth. Letting his lips move down Even’s throat. Licking his Adam’s apple that bobs wildly as Even swallows underneath him. Flicking his nipples as he passes by, his mouth moving swiftly south.

 

He’s a man on a mission. Isak _needs_. And when Isak needs Isak apparently gets, which makes him giggle.

He is never like this. He is never brave and bold in bed. He’s the kind of guy who lets the hook-ups take the lead. He has always been quite happy to let them suck him. Fuck him. Shove their cock’s down his throat. It’s hot. It’s fine. That’s what sex is about, isn’t it? A means to an end. Getting off. Then wiping down and going home.

Something in him has shifted though, and Isak is on a fucking mission to make sure Even is loved. That he is so expertly fucked and loved and taken care of that he will realize that this is it. That Isak is his and he will never ever sleep alone in this freaking ridiculous mess of a bed, because Isak belongs right here. With him in this room where everything is still and quiet, apart from the soft music that Isak is just realized is playing in the background and the quiet whimpers coming from Even’s mouth as Isak’s mouth is torturing the skin around his straining cock.

 

Because Even is hard. So incredibly hard. So, in love and in lust and in need and this little bit of Isak is just not enough. He needs Isak. He needs all of Isak. He thought he could wait, he thought they could just sleep next to each other , tangled in cuddles and kisses and that that somehow would work. That that would be enough, for now. Until he was sure that this wouldn’t just fall apart.

Yet here he is. Pulling frantically at Isak’s hair as there is hot breath nuzzling in the course hair between his legs. Lips kissing his skin. Wet tongue licking his shaft. Up and down. Tasting the liquid spilling from his slit. Lapping at it.

Fingers moving his foreskin back so those goddamn lips can suck the head in, making him scream out with sensation.

‘’Oh, fuck Isak. Oh fuck.’’

That seems to be all he can say as Isak takes him. Sucks the length of him in, and bobs his head slowly as his tongue works around his shaft, slowly pulling out and then taking him in again with a flustered huff of breath through Isak’s nose.

He’s good. He’s fucking amazing. Doing those things with his tongue, and alternating the pressure. Soft and then a little bit harder on the drag out. Sucking and slurping. Humming under his breath as Even tries to bite his lip to stop the build in his balls.

‘’I’m going to come. Oh Fuck. Oh Issy, Oh baby, Yasss’’

Isak lets him go with a wet pop. Smacking his lips loudly and placing a kiss on the head of Even’s cock.

‘’You taste amazing’’ He whispers. ‘’You taste like home. Like summer and Christmas’’

Isak looks up and winks, whilst ripping the plastic off the top of the lube and letting the slick liquid coat his hand.

‘’You’re so weird’’ Even laughs out. He’s not thinking clearly. To high on horny.

‘’You love it.’’ Isak sings back to him and licks a line down Even’s groin, all hair and skin and sweat and sex hitting his taste buds like fireworks as he lets his fingers tease those long legs further apart.

‘’Open up for me, let me touch you.’’ Isak hisses, his face buried in the softness of Even’s balls, and he obeys. Of course he does.

Arches his back up and let’s Isak touch him. Flicking his tongue across his hole like it is candy, and Even screams. He has lost control now. Totally. This is not how things go. This is not taking it slow and easy. This is fucking ecstasy and hormones and Even’s brain has lost the plot.

‘’Fucking give me your fingers. I need you inside me. Oh Isak, I need you. Fuck.’’ He is panting. Sweat pooling in the hair on his forehead, as his arms are flaying to his sides and Isak’s fucking talented mouth takes him down. Deep throating him like he owns him.

 

Which he of course totally does. Because Isak has got him. He is all his. There is no turning back now. This is freefalling all over again, letting himself tumble helplessly into the unknown deep dark place where miracles happen and life is so good until you hit the bottom and life laughs and kicks you in the face.

‘’I fucking love you Isak!’’ Even shouts over the voice in his brain trying to pull him under. Telling him it’s too good to be true.

‘’You are mine. Forever and ever. Amen.’’ Isak’s mouth only stops long enough to breathe, before descending back over his cock, whilst there are two fingers twisting inn his arse and Even’s brain is in total melt down.

 

It’s just so good. Nerve endings shooting all over his body making his skin tingle and his limbs jerk with no control. And then his cock is sliding in and out of that hot wet heavenly mouth and there’s a hand holding onto his. Isak is holding his hand, whilst his hips are fucking his mouth and those fingers are flicking over that sweet spot and Even is crying, ugly sobs rising from his chest and his emotions threatening to push him. He has lost all sense of control . All sense of keeping himself sane.

 

‘’I’ve got you baby.’’ Isak soothes, suddenly back up over his face, kissing the tears away from his cheeks. ‘’I’m going to fuck you now baby and you will feel so very very good. I’m going to make you come so hard. So good baby. I love you so much.’’

‘’Eeegggg. Loove you’’ Even slobbers into his mouth, letting his hips angle up and his legs knot over Isak’s back.

It’s uncomfortable and awkward, but there is Isak rolling a condom on, and there is more lube being gently smeared over his arse, and then gentle pressing against his entrance, and Isak is shushing and humming into his mouth as he places lazy kisses on his lips and there are moans and grunts and sounds and somehow, they are all twisted up and it’s not even important who is saying what and it’s just so good.

 

‘’Move. Make me feel you’’ Even whispers, letting a little hiccup and a fresh wave of sobs escape his mouth.

‘’I’ve got you’’ Isak whispers back. ‘’You are mine. Just let me make you come. Make you mine’’

 

So, he does. He rocks and moves and jerks until his hips are pistoning hard and fast against Even, slaps of skin filling the air as Isak’s breath is hitching and he leans up on his arms and Even’s hand finds his own cock and tugs frantically as his mouth is spilling nonsense and his mind is in freefall.

 

‘’Come with me Evy. Come for me. Come now, just let go of it all. ‘’

 

Isak’s voice is gravel. And Even’s voice fails as he screams silently into the room. And then he falls. Truly falls. His orgasm ripping through him like a thunder cloud, lighting and rumbling through his veins as his cock spurts stripes of come over his stomach.

He is lost. So truly and deliciously lost in it all.

 

‘’My baby. Mine. Never letting you go.’’

 

It takes a while for Even even to realize it’s Isak’s voice on his chest. Speaking into his skin, just lying where he fell in the throes of his own release, his cock still condom-clad and limp, cold against their legs.

 

‘’Stay then’’ Even whispers. ‘’Stay with me forever.’’

 


	7. Master and Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight from Hell....and a lot of laughter and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I started this fic I didn't really plot it or plan it very well. I would get sacked if I worked in crew planning. I didn't think. But I ended up with the crew from Hell for the last chapter. Sweet Jayzus.  
> I have added a couple of more chapters, because otherwise I can't make the most of this little escapade! I apologize now because this is a self indulgent fluff fest of a fic and I just have to run with all of this. (cackles evilly).
> 
> So I apologize. And welcome to the flight from Hell.

**VIKING AIRLINES Flight VI422 July 18 2017**

**OSL to HND Tokyo.**

**Gate F5 Estimated flying time 12.12**

**Captain Nikolai Magnusson**

**Co Pilot Adam Malik**

**Crew Manager Sana Bakkoush-Acar**

**Cabin Supervisor Sonja Haraldsen**

**Viking class Cabin Crew William Magnusson**

**Viking class Cabin Crew Noora Amalie Saetre**

**Cabin Crew Even Bech Naesheim**

**Cabin Crew Mikael Overlie Boukhal**

**Cabin Crew Argentina De Oliviera**

**Cabin Crew Emma W Larzen**

**Cabin Crew Isak Valtersen**

****

 

‘’Fuck, Fuck, Fuck’’

Even is leaning heavily against the counter, his head hanging between his shoulders.

‘’What, what’s the matter baby?’’

Even just shakes his head and groans whilst Isak rubs his back, and tries to get him to stand up so he can hug him. Because Even obviously needs a hug and Isak is a little bit scared. Even standing here in the middle of the busy office at work, Even looks like he is about to fall apart.

 

‘’I swapped trips with my mate Mari, I mean she owed me one from way back, but I never checked the crew list. Oh, fucking hell on a shit stick. Sweet Jayzus. Just fucking kill me now.’’

‘’What? What’s wrong with the crew? I have heard about this Sana, she is supposed to be a right hard-faced cow, but the rest of them can’t be all bad? Can they?’’

 

Isak is getting seriously worried now as Even is hyperventilating into his shoulder.

 

‘’Oh, there is nothing wrong with them, apart from that I have shagged most of them. You know when you go to that party from hell with all your ex-es? Well meet all of mine. Well two of them. And one that luckily got away. I snogged Adam on a very drunk night out in San Francisco. It wasn’t pretty. It wasn’t even good. But fuck me. Oh, I am so sorry Isak, this is going to be one hell of a disaster.’’

Isak squeezes him harder, whilst rage is brewing in his chest.

 

‘’It will be fine, they are all exes and you are with me now, aren’t you? So that’s that. You won’t have to have anything to do with them. Well, except we are all going to be locked into a metal tube for 14 hours with no escape.’’

Isak tries to sound calm. He tries to reason in his head. Even is his. Even loves him. Even doesn’t love anyone else.

 

‘’Exactly. I won’t be able to get away. No escape. Sonja will probably punch me in the face and Mikael hates my guts. Well I hate his guts back so that’s that. And Adam claims he is straight but he is so fucking bi-curious that it’s not even funny. Oh, fuck Isak. Promise me you won’t leave my side for the next 4 days. I don’t want to get back into all this. Oh fuck. Oh baby. I am so sorry.’’

 

‘’And Sonja is a girl and you shagged her?’’ Isak isn’t letting go. Not now. He is gluing himself to Even.

 

‘’Issy, I’m bi. Or pan or whatever, I really don’t care about labels. I fall in love and I fall hard. Gender isn’t that important.’’

 

Isak pouts. ‘’It’s a little bit important to me. I need to know if I need to start worrying about the girls now as well.’’

‘’ Why are you worried? Do you think I would ever stray from you?’’

 

Even is standing up straighter now. Folding his hands around Isak’s neck and leaning his forehead against his.

 

‘’I would hope not.’’

 

Isak can’t quite meet his eye. Sulking a little. This is not funny. It’s not even a little bit funny.

 

‘’Issy. I love you. More than I think I have ever loved anyone else before. I have just spent the last 56 hours having sex with you. Constantly. In my bed. I am so fucking sore I can barely walk. And you know what? I am so fucking in love with you that I can’t even think straight. You are it. You are mine. Do you really think I would look anywhere else when I have you? When I have the most beautiful man I have ever seen, with the most talented cock in the history of talented cocks? With the dirtiest mouth on him and a tongue that could make anyone come in 3 minutes flat. Remember? We timed it. I have proof. On my phone.’’

 

Isak is now blushing. Bright red against Even’s shoulder, curling up with an embarrassed smile on his face.

 

They did get carried away. And he needs to remember to get hold of Even’s phone so he can delete a few select videos that might or might not have been filmed on there in the throes of some very horny sessions where Isak was behaving especially slutty. He thinks. Oh God. He doesn’t even want to know what Even has on that phone.

 

‘’Then we don’t have to worry that all your Ex-es are going to be on this flight, are we? You will be fine. I will not be fuming in jealous rage for the next 14 hours. You need to hold my hand through this Even, and help me a little. Because I am a fucking jealous shit, and just the thought that you have been with any of those people is making me sweat. OK? ‘’

Even leans in and places a kiss on Isak’s lips. And another. And another until Isak is smiling under his persistant assault.

‘’I will hold your hand. And you will hold mine. I will need you as much as you will need me.’’

‘’OK’’ Isak whispers.

‘’I love you’’ Even whispers back.

 

They are on time. Early even, as they walk into the briefing room to find a blonde woman comforting a tall bloke with his head in his hands.

‘’You all right?’’ Even asks and reaches out his hand to the woman. ‘’I’m Even.’’

‘’Noora’’ She smiles back. ‘’And this idiot here is William, my other half.’’

‘’William’’ He sighs and shakes Even’s hand. Then Isak’s. Before letting his head fall back in his hands with a sigh.

‘’He has just found out who the Captain is. Fucking disaster’’ Noora rubs William’s back and he just squeals in distress.

‘’Niko Magnusson?’’ Even asks. ‘’I think I have flown with him. Bit of a wanker but OK?’’

‘’He’s my brother. Fucking Psycho. I haven’t spoken to him for years and now I have to spend the next 12 hours serving his fucking coffee.’’

William leans back against the back of his chair and runs his hands through his hair.

‘’I told you, I will deal with him. I am not scared of him, and there will be the other pilot too. Bless him. Hope he knows that he is getting himself into. Poor bastard.’’ Noora reaches out and caresses Williams cheek. Flicks his nose with a smile. ‘’We will be fine William. We will be absolutely fine. Fuck your family. Fuck mine.’’

 

‘’If it makes you feel any better, let me tell you a little story.’’ Even laughs and sits down. ‘’I used to be with this girl, she was amazing. Funny. Sexy and smart and we were in love. I adored her and she adored me. Until she decided that I was too needy and hard work and she dumped me. Broke my fucking heart. Then I met this gorgeous bloke, and fell hard. Really hard. It all ended in disaster. Biggest fuck up of a mess in the history of bloody messes. I thought my life was over. Then I rebounded with this bi-curious dude. Ran out of there kicking and screaming. Until I found the love of my life. The most amazing man in the world. Are you with me so far?’’

 

Noora nods and leans forward. ‘’And?’’

 

‘’Every single fucking one of them is working this flight with me. How is that for disaster?’’ Even smiles weakly and Noora laughs out loud.

‘’Fuck me!!’’ William leans forward and shakes Even’s hand. ‘’Better you than me mate. Welcome to the flight from Hell then.’’

‘’You could say that again’’ Even sighs and leans his head against Isak. Isak who has angry moths kickboxing in his stomach and his hand squeezing Even’s so tight that his fingers actually ache.

 

‘’You are breaking my fingers baby’’ Even whispers in his ear, placing a soft kiss against Isak’s cheek.

‘’Good. Then those fingers can’t touch anyone else but me. Ever again.’’ Isak hisses back.

He doesn’t mean to be a bitch. But he is. And Even giggles softly against his cheek.

‘’You are all I want baby. Just you. No one else ever again.’’

‘’Good.’’ Isak hisses back. ‘’Good’’.

The woman who sweeps in is commanding, that’s definitely a suitable word. All stern looking with her uniform hijab folded in perfect folds around her razor-sharp cheekbones. Piercing eyes taking in everyone in the room as she unloads her paperwork on the table.

 

‘’Oh, you lot look like fun’’ She snarls. ‘’Who died?’’

‘’Flight from Hell coming up Sana.’’ Noora says and gets up and kisses the woman’s cheeks. Double air kiss followed by Sana slapping Noora’s arse as she turns around.

‘’That’s for forgetting to call me about Yoga you bitch’’ Sana laughs. ‘’You promised! Just because you would rather go to couples’ yoga with William you shouldn’t forget about your girls. I had to go with Vilde, and she talked all the way through the class. Hopeless. I think Elias was ready to kill me.’’

‘’Sana’s brother is this hot Yoga instructor. Best classes. I will give you his card.’’ Noora taps Isak’s leg. ‘’The couples Yoga is really good. Very sensual. Loads of Gay couples too, it’s great fun.’’

Isak just stares at Even. ‘’Couples Yoga?’’

And Even laughs, that bright laugh that only Even can do.

‘’I think we might need that when we get back from this trip.’’.

 

‘’Hello Even’’

‘’Hello Sonja.’’

Even stands up and wraps the woman up in a hug. And Isak freezes. He is quite sure he heard Even say he hated this woman and that she hated him.

‘’You look good darling. But then you always did. I don’t think you could look anything but good, handsome boy.’’

She places a soft kiss on his cheek and Isak sees red.

‘’Hi, I’m Isak.’’ He reaches his hand out towards the woman and she shakes his hand with a warm smile.

‘’Hi Isak, I’m Sonja. Lovely to meet you!’’

‘’Isak is my boyfriend Son’’ Even says and squeezes Isak’s arm.

‘’He’s mine. So, hands off.’’

 

Sonja laughs and Isak hates her already. Hates that she seems really nice and warm and obviously doesn’t hate Even’s guts. Because who could hate Even. No one. Like no one. It is physically impossible not to like him with that smile and the charm and his floppy fringe and Isak suddenly hates everyone. Everyone but Even. And he wants to go home and fuck Even into the mattress and make him scream that he loves him. Just to make himself feel a little bit better.

 

‘’Mikael!!’’ Sana calls out and sweeps the man that has just entered the room into a hug. ‘’Haven’t seen you for ages!! How are you?’’

The man is hugging her back. And Isak’s blood pressure is now hitting an all-time high, because this man is beautiful. Gorgeous and tall, with dark hair falling in perfect waves around his face, and lips that were made for kissing and Isak already hates him. Hates. Detests. There are not enough words left in the Norwegian language to describe how much he hates this man.

Especially when this Mikael walks over and sits down next to Sonja, nodding sternly at Even and saying ‘’Even’’.

Like he is saying hello. Like he is nodding to the cashier in the supermarket or something.

‘’Mikael’’ Even nods back.

‘’Looking good.’’

‘’Likewise’’ Mikael says back, and he is looking sad. Crushed. Looking down into his paperwork shuffling mindlessly and fiddling with a pen between his long fucking perfect fingers.

 

Isak is not happy. Not happy at all. Yet he smiles and shakes the co-pilot’s hand who shakes Even’s hand and introduces himself like they have never met whilst Even smiles his most evil smile and Isak loves him just so so much at that point.

 

‘’Wanker’’ Even whispers to Isak who giggles softly.

‘’Closeted bi-curious wanker, or ‘’I’m too ashamed I kissed you kind of wanker?’’ Isak whispers back.

‘’A bit of both I guess. Poor bloke. At least I didn’t blow him. That would have been Awkward.’’

 

‘’Watch this.’’ Noora whispers into Isak’s shoulder. ‘’Meet the ultimate Wanker. I am going to spit in his coffee and wipe his steak around the rim of the loo. After cooking it. Yum. Adds extra flavour.’’

 

Isak can’t help himself, he laughs out loud and the Wanker who just walked in gives him a displeased stare. The man is tall. Imposing. Doesn’t smile. Just stares around the room and bellows out his name, telling them, well more like sternly informing them, that he is indeed in charge and that he won’t accept any bullshit or childish behaviour. Viking airlines means business, and as the commander of this aircraft he expects fully professional behaviour from his crew. Also, that him and Adam will be dining at the Irish bar down the road at 7 tonight if anyone is joining them.

From the look on everyone’s faces, and the lack of enthusiastic nods Isak assumes they will be dining alone. And that Adam will fake food poisoning and extreme jetlag to get out of dinner. Because he looks bloody terrified.

Good. Isak thinks. Fucking wallow in it. And keep your bloody lips off my boyfriend.

 

‘’Draaammaa’’ Sana looks over at William as the pilots exit the room and the door slams behind them.

‘’You OK babes? I will deal with superwanker there. You deal with the passengers and that gorgeous girl of yours. OK?’’

William just nods and hides under his fringe. Then he looks up and faces the room.

‘’If you are wondering, superwanker there is my brother. We don’t speak. I apparently let the family down by not training as a pilot as expected by my delightful father and brother. Instead I am slumming it with you guys in the cabin, which is apparently a disgrace to the family name. So, I apologize now for accidentally being related to that arsehole. And I love my job and we guys rock. Peace’’

He does a V sign to the room and everyone smiles supportively. ‘’Oh, and this gorgeous girl is my wife. She is ace. Which pisses my brother off even more.’’

‘’If anyone wonders, I will oversee feeding the boys up front.’’ Noora laughs. ‘’Any suggestions in enhancing Captain Magnusson’s meals will be greatly appreciated.’’ Now everyone howls with laughter as Noora flips the finger to the door and Sana gives her a jokingly stern look.

‘’Of course, Noora here is joking. Of course she is. We would never compromise food hygiene on this aircraft would we. ‘’ Sana smiles sweetly.

‘’ OK guys, Tokyo here we come!!! Positions first. So, Sonja is my second in command and in charge when I go on my break. We should get at least 3.5 hours kip so hurrah for that. Now Noora and William will run Viking form Doors 1, who is doing what?’’

‘’I’m 1L, William says. ‘’

‘’1R Galley’’ Noora smiles.

‘’Even?’’

‘’4R’’

‘’Mikael?’’

‘’2R’’

‘’Argentina?’’

‘’Hi, I’m Arrie, I’ll do 3L’’

‘’Emma?’’

‘’3R’’ Emma waves enthusiastically at Isak and Isak smiles sweetly back and groans inside. Fucking hell. Can this day get any worse? Because of course Emma is Emma from training. The annoyingly sweet girl who has been flirting relentlessly with him since day one and apparently has zero Gaydar. Zero. None.

‘’That leaves you Isak working 2L running the mid galley with Mikael. Great. ‘’

 

And Isak freezes. Oh fuck.

 

‘’So, let’s make ourselves legal.’’ Sana continues and stares at Isak.

‘’Isak how long does a GPA Oxygen cylinder last in normal conditions set at 2 litres per minute flow?’’

‘’60 minutes’’ Isak snaps back and Sana nods appreciatively.

‘’Mikael and if it’s set to 4 litres per minute?’’

‘’30 minutes’’ Mikael responds whilst still looking down at his paperwork.

‘’Emma. When would we use the 2 litres per minute setting? ‘’

‘’Only when advised by the Medical support team via the flight crew’’

Isak smiles at Emma. She’s good, obviously paid attention in training. Well if she hadn’t she wouldn’t be here. Sana keeps firing questions and Sonja groans at the trick questions she fires at her. Rolls her eyes and flips Sana her middle finger whilst Sana just laughs back in her face.

‘’You are evil Mrs Bakkoush-Acar. I have heard rumours about you.’’ Sonja laughs.

‘’And they are all true, I assure you Ms Haraldsen.’’ Sana laughs back.

Boarding is completely different. Not only is Mikael ignoring Isak, but for the first time Isak has a slight clue what he is doing, flipping on all the electrics as he sweeps through the galley, and stowing his bag away whilst checking his equipment. He knows his shit. He brews the perfect cup of coffee and Mikael actually nods appreciatively when he passes him a cup, having written Mikael in nice lettering and not drawn a devil emoji after his name. It took a lot of strength out of Isak not to. It took a lot of effort not to spit in the coffee as well.

Then the passengers board and Isak just stands there. Large groups of Japanese tourists that smile and sit down with no fuss. Not a single seat change. Not a single problem. A few group leaders with ID’s and paperwork checking that all the passengers are in the correct seat.

‘’Is it always like this on the Japanese routes?’’ Isak asks Arrie who is roaming about with a smile on her face.

‘’It’s wonderful, isn’t it?’’ She smiles back. ‘’They are lovely passengers, easy and kind. Just don’t upset them, because they will give their tour guides shit. And look after the tour guides. If they come into the galley give them a glass of champagne and a pat on the back. They work so hard, and will get no rest. ‘’

‘’Got it’’ Isak smiles back and nods his head to the new group of passengers boarding.

For the first time too, they are not fully booked, and Isak almost kisses Sana when she comes up and asks if he wouldn’t mind working with Noora and William for the first service, as Mikael can do their sections on his own, and Viking class is fully booked.

It’s OK. It’s fine. Although he keeps letting his eyes drift to the back of the plane, looking for Even’s mop of hair and reassuring smile. The phone by his seat goes off as he takes his seat for take-off, and Even’s voice is in his hear making his whole body relax.

‘’I love you baby. Safe flight.’’

‘’I love you too. So So much.’’

 

‘’Isak, William is going to run the cabin, I’m doing the galley, and I will need you to do all the drinks. William will come in and shout out orders and you need to just hand him what he asks for. Take a moment and look around in all the storages so you know what is where, and the wine list is on the counter. Glass cloths on the side, remember to polish each glass before handing them to William, I haven’t had the chance to check them. Fuck. My nuts are burning. Fuck Fuck.’’

Noora has her apron tied around her waist and a tea towel flung over her shoulder and William is almost gliding around the cabin with a permanent smile on his face.

‘’He’s good out there, isn’t he?’’ Isak says, whilst almost creepy-staring at William.

‘’He’s made for this job. He would have hated being a pilot, or a lawyer which was the other choice his dad threw at him before disowning him and throwing him out on the street. Fucking wanker.’’

‘’Glass of Sauvignon blanc, ice cold, two servings of hot nuts, three sparkling waters, one with lime, one with lemon.’’ William shouts from across the galley before disappearing again and Isak gets to work.

He feels clumsy as fuck, breaking a champagne flute without even touching the damn thing, and Noora just laughs and hands him a dustpan and brush. It gets better though, and soon he is out in the cabin with the bread basket, offering Rye rolls, Sourdough swirls, and Garlic and Rosemary knots like he has never done anything else in his life.

‘’Madam, can I offer you a Rye roll, a Sourdough swirl from Godtbroed bakers, or maybe a Garlic and Rosemary knot?’’ Isak is smiling so hard his cheeks are aching.

‘’Not for me dear’’ the lady smiles back and Isak freezes. Fuck. He knows this woman. This is Matti from Good Morning Norway. I mean fuck. She’s like the most famous woman in Norway. Or something.

‘’But thank you….’’ The lady is leaning over so she can read his name badge. ‘’Thank you Isak. Could you possibly get me another glass of the Shiraz? It’s bloody gorgeous!’’

‘’Of course’’ Isak blurts out, and he is no doubt blushing like some teenaged fangirl. He still manages to top up her glass of shiraz and almost flattens another passenger scurrying back into the galley.

‘’Oh, I’m so sorry!’’ He apologises. Bright red in the face as the dude just laughs in his face and disappears into the toilet.

‘’That’s Cezinando. You know the rapper? Or whatever he is. ‘’ Noora stage whispers in his ear.

‘’Who?’’ Isak stares at the toilet door, like an idiot.

‘’Cez for Prez’’ William shouts from the other side.

‘’I need that medium steak now without the vegetables but with the sauce from the fish dish babes. And 3K has asked if you could cook his vegan dish for 2.30, have you got oven space for that?’’

‘’On it babes’’ Noora replies and blows him a kiss.

‘’Isak, I need a peppermint tea for the Co-Pilot. The Captain is still refusing any refreshments. Hahahah. He knows me. He knows I will fuck him over any chance I get. You mess with my William I make your life hell. Trust me.’’ She winks and Isak chuckles.

‘’Could I have another Tuborg please mate?’’ The dude who is apparently some kind of popstar that Isak has actually heard of but wouldn’t recognize if the dude knocked him over, which he almost did, is standing in the galley, with an apologetic smile on his face.

‘’Sorry I know you are busy, I can come back later.’’

‘’No No, hang on.’’ Isak is flustered. ‘’You can use your call bell, I don’t mind bringing it to your seat so you can watch your film.’’ Isak is taking out of his arse trying to be polite. This dude is famous for fucks sake. Like proper famous.

‘’I’ve got legs, might as well use them. Thanks for that.’’ The dude gratefully takes the can of beer and refuses the frosted glass Isak hands him. ‘’Thanks for looking after us mate.’’

‘’What are you doing in Japan?’’ Isak asks. Genuinely interested, not just following the suggested guidelines of the ‘’Viking airline good service standards guide’’.

‘’The Pop fest in Ueno Park. Sounds like a laugh. The Japanese love foreign obscure popstars that sing in foreign languages apparently. I am sitting here trying to memorize how to say ‘’I love you Tokyo ‘’in perfect Japanese. It sounds like I am ordering bad sushi. I’m basically fucked. ‘’

‘’I’m sure you will be fine. You are doing better than me. I can barely remember how to say ‘‘Good Evening’’ In Japanese. I remember the word for ‘beef’ though. Not helpful when all I will be wanting is an ice-cold beer when we get in tonight.’’ Isak laughs.

‘’I have given your boss lady tickets for all of you to come tomorrow. Come and see the show. It will be absurd as fuck, but there is a free bar in the VIP section, and the Kirin beer is ace. The perks of being the ‘talent’, you get to choose the brand of beer.’’ The dude laughs and Isak is gobsmacked.

‘’Thank you. That would be, like amazing. Oh god. I have never been to Tokyo before. Wow. Concert.’’ Isak needs to learn how to speak properly it seems, because how his words are all jumbled spilling out of his mouth.

‘’Cez dude, your fish is ready, do you want it served up or are you still chatting up Isak here?’’ William is just looking at the dude. Arching and eyebrow and Isak almost dies. He is pretty sure that line wasn’t in the ‘’Viking Airlines Good Service standards guidelines.’’.

‘’Going back now Will my man. Thanks dudes!’’ The dude raises his Tuborg can and disappears through the curtains.

‘’He said he got us all tickets for his show!’’ Isak whispers excitedly.

‘’Yeah, he’s cool, I have carried him before, for some private gig he did in New York. He’s chill. Should be a good show if we can all stay awake, jetlag is brutal going this far east.’’ William flicks his hair again and just laughs at Isak. ‘’Get used to it Newbie. This is the life. Can I have two glasses of the Rose Champagne and a gin and tonic, lime no mint sprig. Two ice cubes. No less no more. The dude is very specific. ‘’

‘’On it’’ Isak laughs and salutes him from across the galley as Noora flicks her tea towel at the two of them and throws her head back in laughter.

‘’Hold that starter William! I have just fucking ruined the soufflé. Give me another 10 minutes to do another one will you?’’

 

Then there are arms snaking around Isak’s back and a hot kiss pressing against his neck and Even is right there, crazy hugging him in the galley and Isak’s life is back on track. He is right where he needs to be. Right here. Right now. With happiness in his chest and laughter spilling out of his mouth and this crazy ass bloke that he loves so fucking much that it actually hurts.

‘’I just needed to come up and see you for a second, just to remember that my life is ok. That my life is bloody brilliant. I love you. I love you so much Isak. ‘’

Even is mumbling into Isak’s neck and Isak is smiling like he has lost the plot.

‘’Stop making out in my galley you crazy fuckers’’ Noora laughs. ‘’We are preparing food here, not having crazy ass sex. So Shoo back to economy Even, we are high class cabin crew up here. And your Isak is bloody acing it. I might steal him on the way back as well. Fuck economy. You lot can cope without him. ‘’

And Isak just smiles as Even steals a hot nut from the tray on the side and blows Noora a kiss before disappearing back down to Economy.

Life is OK. It’s definitely more than OK.

 

 

 

Too Be continued......


	8. It's a lot like life This play between the sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikael's story is true, I have changed a few details to suit the story, but he exists and there are a few men and women like him that I have come across in real life. Don't judge. Don't assume. Everyone you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about. Be kind. Always. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely and funny comments and the love and kudos. It makes me happy to know that you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. 
> 
> All the love, Always. x

**It's a lot like life, This play between the sheets.**

****

 

 ‘’I made you a tray’’

 

Mikael gestures to the crew seat by the door where he has set up a table with a tray on. It’s cute, with a water bottle and a glass, and proper Viking class cutlery instead of the plastic crap they use in Economy.

 

‘’I haven’t spat in your water or anything’’

 

Mikael looks shy. A little bit lost. Weirded out.

 

‘’Why would you? I don’t hate you or anything.’’ Isak is equally freaked. This is not a conversation he ever thought he would have, being stuck with Even’s ex with nowhere to run.

 

‘’I wouldn’t blame you if you did. I don’t know what Even has told you about me, but I know the two of you are together. Which is good. ‘’

 

He leans back against the galley top and nods towards the seat.

 

‘’Go eat. Your food is getting cold.’’

 

Isak’s food is burning his fingers in his hand, having just come out of the oven. Noora gave him a left-over steak and an apple pie packed in foil trays that he is precariously balancing on his fingertips.

 

‘’Are you just going to stand there and watch me eat or are you going to come and sit down and tell me what you are trying to say?’’

 

Isak is a bitch. He just can’t help it. Somehow, he wants Mikael to break down and grovel. Tell him that leaving Even was the biggest mistake of his life. He is scared of the truth though. He hasn’t got a clue what their history was and what the hell went wrong. Because something obviously did and Mikael is twirling his fingers nervously as he sits down and Isak angrily sticks his fork in carrot in front of him.

 

‘’I know I broke Even. I treated him like shit. I didn’t mean to but we had to end it. It wasn’t fair on Even. I would never have been able to give him what he deserves.’’ Mikael starts.

 

‘’And what does he deserve?’’ Isak snarls. He can’t help it. He is an arsehole. All whilst his head is churning and he kind of needs a hug. From Even. With kisses.

 

‘’He deserves someone like you. Someone who loves him enough that he is willing to punch me in the face. I don’t blame you Isak. If I was you I would have.’’

 

‘’I’m not going to punch you in the face you idiot’’ Isak grunts out, his mouth full of foul tasting carrots. He doesn’t even know why he is eating the damn things. He hates carrots. For fucks sake. ‘’So, level with me Mikael’’ Just saying his name is leaving a foul taste in Isak’s mouth. He throws his fork on the tray and leans back in his seat. ‘’What happened. Because I don’t know fuck except Even was bricking it this morning when he found out you were on this trip and the only reason I am having trouble not being an arse is that I hate how upset it made him.’’

 

‘’Can I start from the beginning? Would you listen?’’ Mikael is speaking softly, looking at Isak like he is trying to figure him out.

 

Isak just waves his hand at him. ‘’Go on.’’

 

‘’I figured out I was gay when I was 14. It’s kind of a big deal to someone like me, with my family. My Mum and Dad are strict. Their family are strict. The community they belong to are ruthless. You conform or you don’t. You honour your family. You marry the right fucking girl and you better produce grandkids who will make everyone proud. It sounds like the middle ages, I know, but when you grow up with the pressure to do the right thing it fucking kills you when you realize you are about to fuck up. Not just fuck up, but fuck up your parents lives, your siblings’ lives, everyone depends on you. I knew from the start that I could never live my life like I knew I would need to. I could never marry a man and be happy. I could never ever tell my family how I felt. I mean, my Dad would lose his status and friends. My mum barely speaks Norwegian, her friends would shun her. My sister would lose face, and I have two younger brothers who would always carry the taint of the oldest brother who was a queer. An outcast. The one we don’t mention anymore.’’

 

 

‘’But they love you, surely your family want you to be happy?’’ Isak is just watching Mikael. Taking in every word.

 

‘’Of course, they do. They want me to make them proud, and if I make them proud my life will be easy. They will be happy. My grandparents will be happy. My Iman will be happy. The whole fucking world will be bloody happy. Except I won’t. I won’t be happy.’’

 

Mikael shakes his hair. ‘’Sorry, I get kind of deep when I get into talking about this shit. ‘’

 

‘’So, what did you do? Did you tell them?’’ Isak picks up his fork again and stuffs a piece of food in his mouth.

 

‘’I had boyfriends in secret for a while. Hooked up a lot. Tried to fuck it all out of my system, all whilst I was a good boy and did what I was told at home. I got away with it for a while, just being the fucking model son. Until I turned 19 and left school and my Mum started to introduce me to suitable families with daughters they had agreed that I should meet. It drove me fucking crazy. I managed to hold off, and then I got this job which has been my saviour in so many ways. I got to get away and be me. I got to live. Not having to be the fucking son of the year all the time. Then I met Even. We were together for almost a year, and it was the best year of my life. He is amazing. I loved him. For the first time, I could see a future, see what my life could be if I let myself follow my heart. He made me so incredibly happy Isak.’’

 

‘’So why did you leave? Why did you dump him? I assume you did? Did you?’’

 

Mikael nods. ‘’I had to. I couldn’t put him through living like we would have to. He would always have to hide me, and I would always have to hide him. We could never walk down the street holding hands, or kiss over a table in a café. I could never be safe, and I would never have been able to keep him safe. I knew that. My family has too many friends. Too many people who know me. Then my Cousin Ahmed did the unthinkable and married a Norwegian girl. ‘’

 

 

‘’Why was that bad? I mean he married her? Was she pregnant or something?’’ Isak is just starting again, letting his food go cold as he listens.

 

‘’She is a paediatrician, gorgeous girl. Loves my cousin to bits. I have been up to see them a few times, in secret. I can’t tell anyone where I am going, I even go to the airport in my uniform pretending I am going to work so nobody will suspect where I am going. My family pretend my cousin is dead. We never speak of him. His parents have taken all the photos of him from the walls. His name is never to be mentioned again. It’s so fucked up Isak. Imagine me trying to marry a Norwegian boy. I couldn’t. It is unthinkable. ‘’

 

‘’So, you broke up with Even?’’

 

‘’Worst week of my life. He wouldn’t stop crying. I couldn’t leave him, I thought he would throw himself of the balcony. It was awful. Then we did one last trip together and he lost it.  He had to go sick for a month to put himself back together. ‘’

 

‘’And what about you?’’

 

‘’I went home and asked my parents to arrange for a suitable girl to marry. I agreed to their first choice without even meeting her. We got married 2 months later. It was a disaster. Total disaster. I cried the whole time and my parents were telling everyone that it was tears of joy. ‘’

 

‘’I’m sorry’’ There is nothing else to say. Not really.

 

‘’I brought it on myself. I love my Mum. I love my family. I just couldn’t do it. Not after I saw what my Cousin went through, how people treated his family, like they had raised him wrong, when all he had done was fall in love, with the right girl. The girl who loves him more than he could ever have asked for.’’

 

 

‘’Are you still married then?’’ Isak’s mouth is chewing but he can’t really taste what it is.

‘’Yeah. It’s ok. My wife has kind of become my best friend. She’s cool. I am trying to get her to go out and do things, to meet people and become independent. I am kind of hoping that one day we can be honest with each other and live our lives independently. I can be me and she can do her thing. She wants kids. She has lived all her life being told that she needs to marry and be a good wife, when she has so many talents. She needs to go to uni, and do something with her life, not just sit at home and wait for me. Because I can never give her that whole family thing. It’s just a mess. I thought it would save me, but it has just made me even more tied up in lies and deceit. I am the master of lies. The king of dishonesty. It’s not the way to live Isak and I am tired. I am so tired of it all. ‘’

 

‘’Do you still hook up? I mean do you, like..’’ Isak is overstepping the mark here. Totally.

 

‘’This job has saved me. It’s the only thing that keeps me going. At work, I can be me. I can flirt and be a little bit outrageous and, yeah, hook up safely and get my fix before I go home and become straight perfect me again. It’s exhausting. But it is all I have.’’

 

‘’I’m sorry. I am. I’m sorry I was a dick. Didn’t know… all this.’’ Isak tries to look sincere. He is. Nobody should live like that. And he does understand. It would have crushed Even. Broken him. Torn his soul apart. Even shouldn’t be kept locked away and hidden, he needs to roam around and be himself. The crazy happy ridiculous boy that he is would never have survived having to live by all those restrictions. Never been free, always looking over his shoulder.

 

 

‘’Do your parents not suspect anything then? Are you OK?’’

 

‘’Yeah. Pretty much. Although it was funny, my Dad went in my bag looking for a paper, I always buy him Arabic papers when I am in Saudi, and my bag tipped over and this black sparkling vibrating butt plug fell out. So, he walked into the kitchen with this thing in his hand and I just died. Completely. Thinking OH FUCK now my life is over.’’

 

Isak is holding his breath.

 

‘’I am a trained reflexologist. I am hoping to do that on the side, open a little clinic one day with my wife, where she could do something too. Anyway, I told Dad that it was a new reflexology tool and he asked me to demonstrate. Right there.’’

 

‘’Seriously?’’ Isak is howling.

 

‘’Yeah, So I put my straightest face on and he sat down and I did a full foot massage with a black sparkling dildo. It worked quite well, just a bit soft to work with. Dad enjoyed it. He is quite into his foot treatments. Keeps asking for one with that vibrating thing. ‘’

 

Isak is crying now. Laughing and wiping his eyes whilst Mikael is pretending to buzz his feet and of course this is the time when Even walks into the galley.

 

‘’You OK baby?’’ He says with a concerned glance at Mikael and a quick kiss on Isak’s pouting lips.

 

‘’Were fine Even. Were chill. Don’t worry. ‘’ Isak laughs.

 

‘’I like your Isak.’’ Mikael smiles at Even. ‘’You did well. He looks good on you. Happy. I’m glad that you are happy.’’

 

‘’Thanks’’ Even whispers. His voice is not quite strong enough. But Isak reaches out and grabs his hand and he smiles. He smiles that million-dollar smile and Isak just melts. He loves this boy. This boy who deserves the world. Who deserves to be so ridiculously loved.

 

‘’I am happy. I am really really happy.’’ he smiles . ‘’And your break is starting in 6 minutes Mikael. Chop Chop’’

 

 

 

…To be continued.


	9. We like to play you see, a game with added reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hail Cezinando. And Life. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just on a technical note, this flight should have had 4 pilots in real life, alternating flying with rest, but I have run out of characters so for this story they are just two. Tough. Suck it up Captain Magnusson!

‘’Isak, Mikael, I am going to do ‘’seats’’ at minus 15 so you need to secure super-fast as the Captain said approach will be choppy as fuck’’ Sana shouts as she swirls through the galley with her arms loaded with landing cards.

‘’Right’’ Mikael shouts from the floor where he has his head in the trolley trying to fit the last of the dirty trays back into the racks, without getting completely covered in food.

Isak takes a big gulp of coffee whilst jamming the coffee pots back into the canister, and spits it straight back out with a snarl.

‘’What the hell is in your cup man?’’ He laughs and grimaces. ‘’Sorry I drank out of your cup. I will make you a fresh on of whatever that crap was.

‘’Oolong tea. Roasted Japanese tea. It’s nice when you get used to it.’’

‘’I’d rather drink piss’’ Isak mutters and tries to drown out the taste with another gulp of coffee as they hit another air pocket and get thrown about, the whole galley rattling and shaking as Mikael just laughs and pours himself another tea.

Isak is still not quite awake, after 4 hours in the bunks where he dreamed weird dreams of flying low over the ground below, low enough that the wings of the aircraft was clipping lampposts and then he was being chased through dark streets and woke up panting and gasping, struggling against the seatbelt and curtains around his bunk, fighting imaginary demons and sweating under the cheap polyester blanket. He was a mess. A total mess. And Even was nowhere near when all he wanted was to curl up against his chest and breathe into his neck and feel somewhat safe and normal again. Instead he had curled up into a ball and put his headphones back on trying to blast out the drone of the A/C and the engines as he fell back into a restless sleep.

Then he got woken up by Sonja shaking his shoulder and softly calling him ‘’Sweetheart’’ or something which was weird as hell and then he stumbled straight onto a trolley set up with breakfast. He had two gulps of the coffee Mikael had handed him, whilst his stomach churned from the smell of eggs mixed with teriyaki chicken, and it was pure willpower that kept him from retching into the trolley when he headed out in the cabin.

And now he can’t get the taste of that tea out of his mouth and Sana comes back and pats his shoulder, and then the Captain does the 40 minutes call and there are passengers everywhere queuing for the toilets and stuff everywhere and Isak is just tired. He is so so tired.

 

There are tea cups to be collected, and paperwork to be done and Mikael is on his knees on the floor ticking off seal numbers for the duty-free bars, and Isak makes a quick run for it.

 Because he needs, and what he needs is leaning casually against the ovens in the back galley looking like he hasn’t even started a 14-hour flight. His shirt might be a little wrinkled, and there are stains down his trousers, and his hair is all over the place, but he still looks perfect. Perfectly imperfect as Isak curls into his embrace. Right there in the galley as Sonja giggles softly and Emma squeals and Arrie mutters ‘’Too much PDA in this galley. Now stop it! ‘’

Even just holds his boy, kisses the top of his head and breathes him in, sinking into Isak’s embrace.

‘’He’s my baby.’’ Even smiles.

‘’You two are hilarious’’ Emma giggles and nudges Sonja’s shoulder. ‘’People in this job are so affectionate. I love it’’ She shrieks and Sonja raises an eyebrow and Even just winks.

 

They land, bumping their way down the runway, their shoulders straining against the seatbelts and their hands hanging on to the door handles as the aircraft reluctantly slows down and turns off to begin its’ taxi.

And Isak is suddenly wide awake. Because this is different. This is what he is doing this job for. The airport is spotlessly clean, with perfectly groomed staff milling about and an air of calm everywhere. The crew passport lane is immaculate, organized with a pre-filled in card for each crewmember on the desk, ‘’Isak Valtersen Viking Airlines’’ printed in neat perfect handwriting on the front of his own orange landing permit. And it’s placed right next to ‘’Even Bech Naesheim, Viking Airlines’’ which makes Isak smile like an idiot again. He just loves it.

‘’Welcome Mr Valtersen’’ the immigration officer says stamping his passport, and then he bows. Handing him his card and passport back with his white gloves and then raising his hand to call the next crewmember over to his booth.  Whilst Isak stands there in awe, trying to remember if he is supposed to bow back or just nod his head or whatever. Instead he kind of awkwardly half bows-nods and stumbles away towards Even who is waiting by the escalators.

‘’Don’t lose the orange card, as if you do the Captain needs to go in and officially apologize to the head of immigration, and the Viking Airport manager loses face and it’s a right mess. Well it would be fun to see our Captain have to grovel in Japanese, but it gets awkward and we all get delayed. So just keep it safe, as we need to hand it back when we leave. ‘’

‘’OK’’ Isak nods. ‘’OK’’

 

 

The bus driver has white gloves on too and bows as Isak hands over his bag. There is a hostess by the bus with a face mask. Who bows too. Then she bows as the bus drives off and Isak doesn’t know what to think. It’s just like being in a movie, like he is on a set of a film set on a different planet. Where he kind of plays himself. Which is weird as fuck.

Sana is laughing behind them shouting to Noora who is curled up against William, who is staring at the back of his brother’s head.

The captain is on the front seat, still wearing his hat, refusing to acknowledge anyone, and Adam the co-pilot is at the back of the bus with his eyes closed pretending to sleep. So, they have had a great time in the cockpit then, Isak thinks and swallows a giggle. He might not have been in this job long but he gets things now, he can tell from a mile off who has made friends and who is going to spend this whole trip on their own locked in a hotel room.

‘’Do you think Adam will come out for this gig?’’ he whispers to Even, who shakes his head.

‘’Nope. He is terrified. Won’t even look me in the eye. So, don’t worry.’’ Even grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. ‘’I do feel a bit sorry for him though, having had to sit locked in that cockpit with that wanker. ‘’

‘’Me too. ‘’ Isak sighs and leans into Even. He is lucky, he knows that. He could so easily have been one of the Mikael’s and Adam’s in this world, not being able to live free and true to themselves. Instead he had a lucky break when he was in his early teens, and his mother held him in her arms and told him he should always be himself. Love himself, and love whoever he decided to love, and that she would always love him back. Like she had from the minute he was conceived, when she had taken that pregnancy test, when she first felt him kick, when she saw him on that ultrasound screen, when he took his first breath. She had always loved him and there was nothing in this world he could ever do to change that.

So, he had blurted out that he was in love with a boy and she had kissed his cheek and told him that was wonderful. And life had been so easy after that. He had just lived, and life had been kind. There had been no drama, no hate, no angst. He had made good friends and discovered gay clubs and grindr and lost his virginity to a freckled man-god called Caspar who sucked like a hoover and made him come like a freight train in his shitty student dorm and life had been good. Then life threw him Even and Isak can’t believe his luck. Things like this only happens in romance books and in the movies. Not to strange little shits called Isak who just slips through life on a discarded banana-peel with zero effort. So he is lucky. He is fucking lucky, he thinks as he lifts Even’s hand to his lips as the bus drives up a hill past a massive sign with a Father Christmas in garish neon lighting.

‘’The Japanese are kinky fuckers’’ Even laughs and points at the sign. ‘’They are all for a bit of a shag in the middle of the day, so there are loads of these themed rent-by-the-hour hotels where you can indulge in a quick bit of fun. This one is Christmas themed, with tree’s and Santa’s and tinsel and shit in every room. It’s hilarious. There is a Cos-play one behind our hotel too, specializing in furries. You can rent costumes and shag dressed as a squirrel. Bloody brilliant. If you are in to that sort of thing.’’

Even snickers lightly and Isak just shakes his head.

By the time Even pushes him through the door into ‘’their’’ room, which is technically Isak’s but it was higher up than Even’s so somehow that was a deciding factor that Isak is still trying to wrap his head around when Even pushes him towards the window and tells him to open the curtains. Which Isak does and then he gasps. And promptly feels dizzy.

‘’You didn’t expect that did you?’’ Even laughs.

Isak feels a nose bleed coming on. Or a faint. Because although the lobby where they checked-in was on the ground floor, he is now looking out over Tokyo from a hotel room on the 75th floor of a skyscraper, and he is pretty sure that the mountain in the distance is Mount Fuji, which he points at whilst Even laughs and kisses his neck.

‘’We fly straight past Mount Fuji when you take off from Narita Airport, we should bid for a Narita trip next time so you can see it, but the Haneda trip is better, because of the view! I love it. And we are closer to town so I will take you sightseeing tomorrow. ‘’

‘’I kind of want to go out and see things now, I don’t know if I am tired or awake or sleepy or what on earth is going on. I’m hungry too but I can’t think of anything I want to eat.’’ Isak is delirious. Talking a load of rubbish.

‘’Go and shower baby and I will make you a drink, and then I will blow you and you will sleep like a baby. You deserve it after all that you had to put up with this sector.’’ Even spins him round and kisses him. Just soft and wet and tasting of stale coffee and smelling faintly of aircraft and fumes.

‘’You need to shower too, you don’t smell like Even. I need you to smell like you.’’ Isak nuzzles into him, burying his face in Even’s neck, trying to find that scent, the one that makes him feel safe. Like he is home. Skin and honey and caramel and sweetness. All Even. All his.

‘’OK baby, let’s go shower.’’ Even mumbles and starts pushing Isak’s jacket off his shoulders. ‘’I need you naked in bed with me, with your cock in my arse and my tongue in your mouth so the world can be put to right and I can get this whole trip from hell out of my head and it can just be us again. You and me. Can we do that baby?’’ Even kind of speaking with his mouth on Isak’s and there are tongues against tongues and Isak is a little bit hard and Even’s hands are fiddling with Isak’s belt and Isak’s hands are trying to rip ties from shirts and open buttons and fist all that hair on Even’s head, all at the same time. Which is messy, and horny. And hot.

‘’We can do that’’ Isak mumbles into Even’s mouth. And everything is right again. Just like it should be. They fall asleep, tangled in each other, legs entwined and arms around necks. Wet and smelling of soap and sex and love.

And the world is just the way it should be.

 

Ueno park is a mass of organized chaos as the crew roll up in the minibus Sana arranged with the hotel reception. And Isak is a mess.

 

Not only did they wake up at 3 and Even dragged him around some shopping centre and took him for sushi, then they ended up in a Japanese pub drinking local beer and laughing until Isak was so tired and weary that he couldn’t stand up. So of course, Even had to blow him until he screamed and then he fell asleep. Only to wake up 2 hours later. Wide awake. Fucked.

He had wandered the corridors in a hyper state trying to get tired. Sat around in the lobby with his phone. Walked around the block in the middle of the night, and bought some gyoza dumplings from the supermarket on the corner which tasted of plastic and salt.

He tried to go back to sleep, curling his naked body around Even’s only to toss and turn and sigh.

All whilst Even slept like a baby, snoring in Isak’s ear until the sun was creeping through the curtains and Isak fell asleep, just as the alarm on Even’s phone woke them up.

Even being Even had been a bundle of sunshine and adrenaline, dragging a sleep deprived Isak around the temple in Asakusa, marvelling at the sights from the Sky tree, and then Isak had slept on Even’s lap on the boat down the river past the Hama Rikyu Gardens out to Odaiba island where they had sat on the beach and had the best tuna sashimi Isak has ever tried. Well he had never had Tuna Sashimi before but he is pretty sure it couldn’t get better than that, sat between Even’s legs on a beach overlooking the Tokyo skyline with a take away box on his lap and the love of his life whispering sweet nothings in his ear. And they have the Statue of Liberty behind them. And the Orange Eiffel tower in front of them. Because ‘’Hello, whatever the rest of the world can do, the Japanese can do better’’ Even shouts as they take a selfie with a group of Japanese girls in school uniform who are practicing their English and squealing with delight as Isak wraps his arms around them. The picture is hysterical and Even kisses Isak so hard his lips will probably bruise. It’s perfect. The whole day is perfect.

Until now when Isak wants to curl up on the gravel in the park and fall asleep right there. He understands jet lag now. Appreciates it. He should be pumped full of adrenaline, being the guest of a bonafied popstar, attending a gig for free at a pop festival in Tokyo. It’s him. Isak. From Oslo. Who has never been anywhere or done anything, and now this. And he still wants to lay his face in the gravel and die. And Even is evil and won’t let him, instead he is forced to sit on a chair at the Starbucks that looks like an art installation nestled in-between the cherry trees, and Even is feeding him espresso with a spoon like he is a baby. His only consolation is that Emma looks like she has died, she is pretty green from lack of sleep and over consumption of sake courtesy of Arrie and some karaoke bar they went to last night, and they have dragged Adam out with them and he looks terrified. Terrified beyond belief whilst Noora is chatting like she is on drugs and William is smiling lost in some haze of confusion.

‘’Welcome to jetlag newbies’’ Sana laughs and yawns burying her face in her hands. ‘’I’m ordering another round of espresso’s and getting muffins. Sugar. Need sugar.’’

‘’I only do carbs in the far east. I am so good at eating healthy everywhere else, but stick me in the Far east and I eat junk constantly for 48 hours. It’s the only way to stay awake.’’ Arrie pops the last of her chocolate croissant in her mouth and eyes up the counter where Sana is pointing at custard pastries and red bean tarts.

‘’McDonalds is the worst here’’ Adam suddenly speaks. ‘’I don’t care what it is, I end up there in the middle of the night just pointing at random things on the picture menue and inhaling it. I have no control when I am here. I mean I would NEVER ever do that at home. But here it’s like your brain goes into meltdown and screams. I had some weird burger called the McFujo last night. I have no idea what it was. ‘’ He shakes his head and hunches down in the chair, aimlessly chewing at the side of his espresso cup.

‘’Look at that Isak’’ Even points and Isak stares. Sleepily through his hooded eyes. ‘’See the table there with a wallet on it? Strange eh? But that is how the Japanese reserve a table at a big Starbucks in the middle of Tokyo. They put their wallet on the table and walk over to order their drinks. Nobody will steal it. It just doesn’t happen here. The Japanese society is steeped in rules and honour and tradition, and it’s just totally alien to us as westerners. I love it. I could quite happily live here.’’ Even smiles and Sana returns and hands out napkins plonking a plate of assorted pastries on the table.

‘’Eat up you crazy lot. We need to be over at the VIP entrance in 30 minutes the lady said, so we don’t want to be late and miss the show! ‘’Sana sits down and takes a bite out of a muffin. Which is green.

‘’Is that spinach or something?’’ Isak laughs and Sana chews with a confused look on her face.

‘’Green tea and raspberry. Not too bad. A bit tart.’’ Sana smiles and takes another bite. ‘’the things our stomachs must handle. I hope they have Green tea at the VIP bar, I love that shit.’’

‘’Cez promised us Kirin Beer. I am counting on him to deliver’’ William still looks like he is lost in an imaginary fog and Noora kisses him gently on the cheek. ‘’William was pacing the corridors and playing video games in the crew room all night, whilst I slept really well. I bet he will sleep all night and I will be up reading until pickup tomorrow morning. Watch me. Typical. ‘’ Noora sighs and Isak pipes up: ‘’There is a crew room?’’

‘’Yep’’ William replies and yawns. ‘’There is a lounge on the second floor with videos and an Xbox and coffeemaker and soft drinks. I was playing ‘’Call of Duty’’ with one of the KLM crew. Just turn up if you can’t sleep. ‘’

‘’Sweet’’ Isak replies and leans his head on Even’s shoulder.

‘’Isak, you are so cute!’’ Emma hums and taps him on the nose whilst Even gives her evils and Isak just smiles. He would say something but he is just too tired. He could sleep here. Honestly. Just let him close his eyes. Just a few minutes.

 

By the time they are on the side of the stage, suitably warmed up with generous amounts of beer, Isak is wide awake and buzzing whilst Even has a confused grin on his face watching the Korean heavy metal girl band head bang in Scottish kilts in front of them. Isak must admit it’s pretty surreal, honestly, and the crowds are loving it, being unconventionally un-Japanese in their frenzy over the deafening screech of the music.

‘’Isak when we get back you and I should hang out. Go out for a drink or something. You are so cute’’ Emma is hanging off his arm, and Isak thinks maybe he should take that beer from her and ask Sana to grab some water to replace it with.

‘’Emma, I have a boyfriend. You do realize, that don’t you?’’ He smiles and pat’s her arm.

‘’But you are so cute. I like you. I could totally be into you.’’ She drawls and bat’s her eyelashes.

If Isak wasn’t so pumped on caffeine and beer and Even and everything else he might have sat her down and had a stern word. But he is happy. He is too fucking happy. So, he just keeps patting her arm and smiles as she winks at him and leans further into him and then he catches Sonja’s eye and she is laughing, quite hysterically and mouthing ‘’Do you need rescuing?’’ at him and he can’t help but smile back and mouth ‘’Maybe’’ with a grin. She pokes her tongue out and he sticks his back out and grimaces evilly as Sonja throws her head back in laughter.

‘’What?’’ Even shouts in his ear and Isak shouts back. ‘’I love you’’ and Even’s arms are around his back and Emma squeezes his arm and Sonja is laughing and William and Noora are dancing whilst Mikael is chatting up Adam who is looking terrified again whilst Arrie and Sana are screaming with laughter at something Sonja is telling them and pointing and Isak is a little bit lost in his head again as the crowds roar at the presenter on stage who is waving a Norwegian flag and making everyone scream.

And just like that the madness starts. They all have their arms around each other screaming along with the lyrics in Norwegian, as Cezinando belts out song after song and the crowds are jumping up and down screaming. By the time Cez is bowing down to his Norwegian fan club on the side (them screaming like teenagers on crack) and the crowds going crazy pretending to sing in Norwegian during ‘’Håper du har plass’’ whilst Cez is trying to correct their pronunciation like some teacher trying to control an unruly class of children who just keep screaming his name, Isak is drenched in sweat and Even is half asleep on his shoulder.

They still all end up in the Noodle bowl diner under the hotel screaming with laughter and trying to figure out what they are eating as the hostess dishes up bowls of steaming hot soup in front of them. And chopsticks. And more beer. And they laugh until the lady tells them to ‘’go home crazy Norwegian people’’ in her broken English as they all blow her kisses and wave as she bows and waves her hands at them.

The alarm goes off at 8 in the morning and Isak is getting strangled by his VIP lanyard that is still around his neck, along with Even’s arm that is firmly around his shoulders holding him tight against his fully clothed body.

‘’FUUUCKKKKK’’ Even groans.

‘’What?’’ Isak moans and tries to turn around.

‘’That is our wake-up call. Pickup in an hour.’’

Isak just groans. Groans and buries his head in the pillow. He could quite happily stay here. Just like this. Forever. Maybe have a shower. Go back to bed. Sleep for about 10 years. Please.

Instead he showers and brushes his teeth as Even has a poo and checks his phone. Right there. Like they are a married couple or something.

The thought strangely makes him smile.

 

 

They take off through the clouds with a full load of passengers and Isak feels nauseous with tiredness even though he must have had at least 6 hours sleep. He thinks. Mikael is yawning excessively and smiling which makes Isak arch and eyebrow and smirk across the galley.

‘’What?’’ Mikael smiles and Isak just winks.

‘’You look very happy today?’’ Isak laughs and Mikael groans and buries his head in his hands over the trolley.

‘’Let’s just leave it at that Isak. A gentleman never tells.’’ Mikael laughs.

Okay. Aha. Isak grins back and loads the hot meals in his trolley.

He misses the buzz of Viking class. Strangely he never thought it would appeal to him to one day do the additional training to work up there, but now he thinks he might put his name down to do it. It was fun. Different. Challenging on a different level from dealing with the people and service in economy. Not that this is hard in any way.

He smiles and serves, offering tea and coffee. Orange juice. Sparkling stuff that is a sad excuse for pretend champagne. Chats aimlessly to people about the weather and going to Oslo. Pointing out landmarks in guidebooks and practicing his few words of Japanese with a group of ladies, who promptly all get their cameras out and ask for selfies like he is celebrity.

He is having fun, easy mindless fun he thinks as he sit’s down to eat with Mikael, laughing at the memories from the night before.

 

And just like that, life changes. Because life is fragile and sometimes cruel, and this is one of the days when Isak realizes why they were trained so hard at the training school. Why drills were pushed on them, practiced and tested until people lost it and sobbed into the rubber dummy on the floor in front of them. This is why. And it’s terrifying in it’s simple reality.

‘’Defib doors 3 NOW’’ Sonja shouts as she runs through the curtain and grabs Isak’s arm before disappearing towards the front.

‘’Move!’’ Mikael shouts and Isak is on it. He knows this. He fucking knows this.

Mikael stays in the galley whilst Isak does a sliding kneeling non-elegant landing on the floor next to Arrie and Emma who are already well into CPR on a passenger sprawled out on the floor.

It’s like this is not real. This is not happening. It’s like Isak is behind a glass wall watching life unfold in front of him, and he is watching himself do all the things he knows how to do, without thinking. With out emotion. Just following the drill. Remove pads. Remove backing. Place pads in the designated spaces. Turn defibrillator on. Place by casualty’s head.

The machine comes to life with a shrill and the voice echoes through the drone of the engines and the sound of his own pulse in his ears.

‘’STAND BACK Analysing now’’

‘’Stand back’’ Isak repeats and Emma and Arrie move of the person at alarming speed.

‘’Analysing now’’ the machine screeches and Isak repeats.

‘’No shock advised’’ the machine says. Carelessly and with no emotion.

‘’Back on’’ Arrie shouts and delivers two breaths through her mouth shield as Emma mounts the person and starts her compressions.

‘’one two three four five six seven eight…’’

Sonja lands with a crash next to Isak with her arms full of equipment and Arrie grabs what she needs and sets up the breathing station whilst Emma finishes her thirty compressions Arrie takes over.

‘’One. Two’’

‘’One two three four five six seven eight nine….’’ Emma is acing this. Perfect compressions and she is not even out of breath.

‘’Sana is on the radio with the medical back up team, and we are diverting. Sit tight. I will get team two ready. You have a few more minutes and we will take over.

 

‘’Rotate’’ Arrie shouts and Isak moves in to take over Emma’s compressions as Sonja hands her a bottle of water which she downs in one whilst Isak is counting like he is a robot. Perfect hard compressions. He can’t look. He doesn’t look. He doesn’t want to see this person that is beneath him. Because if he does, it gets real. He can’t let it get real. He just can’t.

‘’Twenty-nine, Thirty.’’

‘’One, Two.’’ Emma shouts, pressing two breaths into the persons lungs.

‘’Stand back! Stand back! Analysing now’’ The machine shouts and Isak jumps off like he has been burnt, and drinks the water someone is handing him.

His pulse is echoing through his brain and he can’t even think. They just fall back into their drill. Alternating round in a circle, keeping this person alive. Hoping that they are making a difference. Hoping that this is not that day, that life can’t be this cruel and take this person away from whoever loves them. Whoever needs them. This cant be happening. Not now. Not today.

‘’Diverting now, we have 20 minutes’’ Sana shouts over them.

‘’Team two taking over now’’ Sonja shouts and they all jump away whilst Even takes over the compressions, Mikael is doing the breaths and Sonja mans the defibrillator.

‘’One two three four…’’

Sana grabs Isak and is basically shouting in his face. ‘’Isak. You are going to sit here at doors 3L on landing. Emma is 3R. Arrie is going down to doors 4. When I say ‘’Seats for landing’’ you will have less than one minute until wheels down so when you hear that you strap in, no matter what, is that clear? ‘’

Isak nods and Emma downs another bottle of water whilst trying to acknowledge Sana. She is drenched in sweat and Isak hasn’t even noticed but his forehead is dripping.

‘’Team two will take the seats at doors 2 in 10 minutes and you take over again. Noora is securing the front, William is securing the back and we will do all the passengers in a minute, you just keep this guy alive, is that clear?’’ Sana is gripping their arms and staring at them and they nod. Yes. They have got it.

There are empty water bottles everywhere and somehow Isak is collecting them, dragging them to the back and bringing as many as he can carry back up to where team two are rotating again, arms and legs everywhere and he hands Sonja a bottle of water as William is stepping over them trying to secure the passengers over the sound of the defibrillator screeching out instructions.

‘’twenty-eight twenty-nine thirty ‘’

‘’One. Two’’

‘’Rotate’’

‘’One two three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven’’

It seems like seconds but then they change over again and Isak is back doing compressions and his mind is blank and all he can hear is static and his voice shouting out numbers.

‘’stand back’’

‘’analysing now. No shock advised’’

‘’One two three four five six seven eight nine ten….’’

‘’Cabin crew seats for immediate landing’’

Sana’s voice is hard. Strong. And Isak’s heart is jolting madly as he straps himself in, hyperventilating.

He knows this is what they must do. He knows this is the drill, but leaving the passenger lying on the floor is just going against every instinct of human nature. Then he almost burst into tears as the people surrounding them are all bending down to hold on to the man on the floor. Hands holding onto limbs. Heads bowed in shock and respect. Total silence as the plane does its rapid decent through the clouds and the wheels touch down in deafening roars from the engines, and the speed brakes set at full stop.

They haven’t even fully slowed down when Isak descends back in position, pumping two breaths in, fast and strong as Arrie is starting her compressions and the plane turns of the runway.

Not on my watch. Isak thinks. We don’t lose you on my watch. Not today. Not when everything is good.

He doesn’t think clearly again until someone is lifting him off his knees. His knees that have seized up to the point that he shouts out in pain as his weight hits his legs and he stumbles backwards to get out of the way of the paramedics that are taking over, with a stretcher and equipment, shouting in Russian. Emma is pressed against the bulkhead wall with her arms over her head, panting to the point that her chest is moving far too fast. Arrie is detaching the defibrillator and half sitting on someone’s lap trying to get clear of the stretcher, and just like that, the man is being removed from the aircraft and Isak is just standing there. Trying to breathe. Trying to think. With 200 people staring at him wondering what just happened. Wondering why. How When. What. And Why.

Isak wishes he had answers.

But there are none.

 

It’s much later that Even tells him that the man had come in to the galley and complained of a blinding headache, asking for paracetamol. Just normal. It happens. Headaches happens. The next thing they know he is face down on the carpet in front of the toilets and he is not breathing and nothing is right. His colour is not right. Nothing is good. And that is what happends. That is life. This is how life ends and begins. And sometimes carries on. Isak is hoping. Sana is praying, he can tell where she is standing by the door signing paperwork whilst her lips are moving under her breath. And Isak prays with her as he is labelling equipment and trying to keep himself from thinking too much. Trying not to ask what he so desperately wants to know. Hoping with every inch of his body that the answer will be the right one. That they did good. That something went right. That they kept him alive long enough to matter.

There is a forensics team walking round asking questions, taking all the crewmembers details for the police report. And Isak replies on automatic in his best English. Trying to remember the correct phrases for what they were doing. Nodding and hoping he is saying the right things. Giving the right answers.

He is numb. Drained. Emotionally a mess. Just plonking his arse down on the crew seat by the door where Sana is talking to the Russian official in hushed voices.

‘’36 minutes from start of CPR to landing.’’ Sana whispers. ‘’We did good Isak.’’ She pats his arm as she walks by and he can tell there is a tear in her eye.

‘’Is he alive?’’ he asks. Hoping.

‘’She nods. Paramedics are still working on him but there were vitals when they got him in the ambulance. We did good.’’

Isak doesn’t know how doctors and nurses to their jobs, because right now he is sobbing into his hands against the oven in the galley. It’s relief. Adrenaline. Training. And the fear. The fucking immense fear of holding life in your hands and knowing that without what you are doing, a life might be lost.

A part of him wants to get off this aircraft and never ever look back. Go back and get a job in a bloody lab and have zero responsibility. Just go about life and live. Yet this, however horrid and overwhelming this is, is just too much. It’s too much to bear. Too much to live through.

‘’We’re in Novosibirsk. Siberia.’’ Mikael says and points towards the airport building in front of them, where the Russian soldier by the door smiles at them and blows breath on his hands.

He hadn’t noticed before but it’s cold. It’s fucking freezing and Mikael is pouring tea into a cup and handing to the soldier who gratefully accepts and nods.

‘’This is why we do this job Isak. Because we care. We make a difference. Look at this guy, he will go home and tell his wife and kids about his day at work where this plane from Norway did an emergency landing saving someone's life, and the man on board served him totally undrinkable tea. ‘’

Isak looks over, and yes. The soldier is grimacing badly and trying to spit the tea out over the rail of the aircraft stairs.

‘’Fuck, you didn’t give him Oolong tea did you? Please tell me you gave the guy proper tea?’’ Isak can’t help it. He laughs. And Mikael grins evilly.

‘’Oolong tea is great for your digestion.’’

‘’Bastard’’ Isak laughs and turns the coffee maker on and walks over and grabs the cup from the soldier.

‘’Café?’’ He tries. Wondering how the hell you say coffee in Russian.

‘’Kofe, Spasibo’’ the man says, looking shy and relieved under his hat.

 

 

Even looks pale when he comes up to check on Isak by the door. His shirt is still soaked in sweat and his hair is slicked back but Isak grabs him and holds him and everything is good. As good as it can be.

‘’Thank God you are here with me.’’ He whispers into Isak’s hair and all Isak can do is nod.

‘’You know when they teach you all this in training, the trainers were all saying, that it won’t happen to you. It’s rare. A few times per year. It won’t be on your shift. Well they are all lying bastards. ‘’ Isak is gritting his teeth and hugging Even a little tighter than he should. He just can’t help it. Right now, he needs to know that he is OK. That they are both OK. That they are all OK.  He lets go, reluctantly and turns to Mikael.

‘’Come on. Bro hug. We all need a hug.’’

‘’Bro hugs.’’ Even laughs. And Mikael gestures to the soldier by the door. Waving his hand for him to come over.

‘’Group hug!’’ Mikael laughs and they all bundle together, taking the squealing Russian soldier with them in a mess of arms and laughter and totally silly giggles.

‘’Celebration?’’ The Russian man says in broken English.

‘’Celebration, yes.’’ Even laughs and pats him on the back. ‘’Celebration. Life and love. Good man.’’

‘’Good’’ the soldier smiles and takes up his position by the door. Giving them a thumbs up and a smile. ‘’Good Kofe. Spasibo’’

 

The Captain comes out and shouts at the ground staff who are refusing to refuel the plane without payment, which is apparently a normal thing, and is why the Captains carry a company credit card. And Captain Nikolai Magnusson has just had to sign for an obscene amount of Russian rubels purchasing several tonnes of aircraft kerosene. On a credit card. Which makes Isak giggle like a child and Nikolai Magnusson to curse under his breath as the aircraft door closes.

‘’Mikael, you are on first break, and I need you in those bunks as soon as the wheels leave the runway so we are legal on working hours. We are pushing the limit on the pilots flying hours already so we need to get secured as fast as we can.’’ Sana is running around, the glow back in her cheeks and a spring in her step as she rushes up to the front. And Isak gets to work getting everything back in its place as the Captain comes over the loudspeakers informing the passengers of everything they need to know in his droning voice and thanking them for their cooperation and patience.

Even kisses Isak. Right there in the galley. Holding his shoulders, a little too tight, and pressing his lips a little too hard before letting him go.

‘’I love you. More than you will ever know.’’ He mutters, staring Isak firmly in the eye.

‘’I love you too.’’ Isak says. Staring back. Like he can’t let go.

‘’I mean it Isak. Forever and always. Whatever happens.’’

‘’I mean it too Even. You’re mine.’’

‘’Life is fragile. If anything ever happens, I want you to know how special you are. ‘’

Even’s eyes are watering. And Isak wants to cry. Again. He knows it’s the shock. He knows it’s delayed emotion. He knows he will probably wake up panicking and crying over this. That there is counselling available. That they will all be pulled in and debriefed when they land in Oslo. He knows. Yet he can’t help himself as the tears spill over his cheeks.

‘’You need to know that you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I am insanely grateful that I have you. And I want to grow old with you. Marry you. Have kids. Everything.’’

‘’Me too.’’ Even whispers and wipes his eyes on his shirtsleeve. ‘’Everything. With you. Forever.’’

‘’Promise’’ Isak whispers and smiles through the tears that are streaming down his face.

‘’Promise’’ Even whispers back. Then he wipes his eyes on the back of his hands and disappears towards the back of the aircraft.

 

They land back in a flurry of evening fog into Oslo. Subdued and tired. Weary on adrenaline and emotion.

Mikael cried in the toilet. Isak knows. And its fine. It’s absolutely fine.

Sana’s hijab is a mess, and she practically shouts at the manager who meets them at the door sternly informing them that the entire crew will be needed for debrief in room 5 at the crew report centre in one hour.

She tells him to fuck off unless there is free coffee and food provided for the crew first. Along with some human decency and respect.

Sonja hugs him far too long and tells him he is the cutest thing since forever. Winking and laughing and whispering that she had a word with Emma. And that Emma has figured it out. She thinks.

Which makes Isak laugh and scoop poor Emma up in a hug. She looks mortified with embarrassment but he just laughs and kisses her cheek and tells her she is really cute and that he would totally shag her if he was single. And straight. Which makes her giggle and blush. It’s good. It’s OK.

He kisses Mikael’s cheek. He didn’t mean to but he likes him. He’s a good guy. They hug and it’s fine. There is no jealousy left in his body. No anger. No stress. It’s OK. He is fine. They are all OK. They will all be OK.

It’s not until he is naked and clean smelling of banana shampoo held tight in Even’s arms, in Even’s bed, that he let’s himself cry. Properly cry. Big ugly sobs spilling through his chest as Even holds him tight and strokes his back and kisses his forehead and tells him that everything is fine. That he did so well. That this was just one of those days. One of those days when someone was unlucky to fall ill and yet incredibly lucky to fall ill surrounded by people who have a little training in what to do to try to help. That is all it was. They did good. Everyone did good.

‘’I love you’’ Isak says, his voice muddled in tears and snot and sobs.

‘’I love you too’’ Even says back. ‘’I will love you forever. Promise. ‘’

‘’Until we are old and wrinkly and grey’’ Isak sniffles.

‘’Yup. In the nursing home pissing in a bag and hurling abuse at the hot male nurses.’’ Even cackles and buries his face in Isak’s hair.

‘’You promise?’’ Isak whispers.

‘’Promise.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might ask, what happened to the passenger that the crew performed CPR on? The truth is we would rarely find out. Privacy laws mean we have no right to know, and apart from what we find out on the day we wouldn't know much more than the diagnosis we as aviation first-aiders would assume. Does this happen in reality? Yes. Has it happened to me? Yes. A few times. It's rare, and the outcome is not always good. This is life.   
> I felt it was important to put this in the story to show that there is more to being a trolley dolley and serving drinks. Shit get's real and even though you might think this is a glamourous life, it comes with added responsibilites and some days at the office things get hard. Things go bad. Then they get worse. Most days are good ones. Remember that. x


	10. I’ll take you to the highest mountain / To the depths of the deepest sea / And we won’t need a map, believe me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos and love. Thank you for coming on this journey of a ridiculous fic. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, it truly has been fun and I am so glad that so many of you enjoyed it! 
> 
> There will be a new fic coming very very shortly, so sit tight! 
> 
> All the love, always. S xxxx

 

 

One year later….

 

‘’Did you sleep?’’ Mari asks as she takes the seat next to Isak on the bus. It’s almost midnight in Hong Kong and Isak is bleary eyed and wide awake. He thinks. He feels wired, yet he can’t stop yawning.

 

‘’Yeah, I had 18 hours and woke up at lunch time and now I haven’t got a clue what I am doing.’’ Isak laughs and rubs his eyes.

 

‘’Tell me about it.’’ Mari sighs and sinks deeper down in the seat. ‘’I had these really weird dreams about the cleaner coming in the room whilst I was sleeping and trying to make the bed up with me in it. And all I could think of was that my bra was on the side and that it was my dirty old bra and I was embarrassed that the maid would see it. How freaking stupid is that? Then I woke up in a fit kicking the sheets thinking someone was in the room. Which no one was of course. ‘’

 

‘’I kept waking up trying to reach out for my boyfriend, but of course he wasn’t there. I almost fell out of bed at one point trying to snuggle up to him,’’ Isak giggles as his phone springs to life.

 

‘’Did your boyfriend pass his exams?’’ She asks softly.

 

‘’Yeah. He did OK. Thank God. He has been so stressed all this week.’’

 

‘’We all know our shit, but I still feel like I am a nervous newbie when I go back to do the yearly exams, I am sitting there with my manuals shaking before each one, and I know I will be fine but I keep thinking that this will be that year when I mess up. This will be that year when I will be the one in tears because I missed something vital. I hate it. Absolutely hate it.’’ Mari is wrapping her arms around herself and shrugging.

 

‘’I almost failed the doors, I got confused with which aircraft I was on, and then I got into the wrong drill and luckily stopped myself in time and asked if I could start again. I have never been so nervous in my life. Not even when I did my newbie training.’’ Isak smiles and goes back to his phone.

 

4 new messages from Even. All gorgeous and happy and relieved and smiling Even on the train on his way home. He will be there when Isak gets back and then they are back on track to fly together next week, and just the thought of seeing Even again is giving Isak flocks of butterflies in his stomach. His Even. His baby. His gorgeous gorgeous boy. And the Man who loves him the most in the entire word [™](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trademark_symbol) **.** Fact **.**

****

 

It’s not that he didn’t enjoy this trip, walking around and exploring on his own. Feeling small under the skyscrapers packed together in neat stacks whilst the hustle and bustle of streetmarket life, with its ramshackle stalls and food being cooked in the streets lined the chaotic streets beneath. The ridiculous staircases up the steep hills. The masses of people that made Isak long for the quiet order of Oslo. The smells and tastes that was nothing like Chinese take away at home. Nothing. Like not even close. 

But life is just so much better with Even by his side. Truly. Isak feels like his left arm has been chopped off when Even is not there, like he looks around looking for him even when he knows fully well he is snowed under in exams at the training centre in Oslo whilst Isak is wandering around in Hong Kong like a lost sheep. He lets his hand slip into thin air waiting for Even to catch it and then remembering he is not there and feeling all deflated and small. He only has another 14 hours to go before he is back home. Back with Even. Where he belongs.

 

Because Isak never thought life would pan out like this. Not at all. Not in a million years. He thought he would fly for a year and then start applying for jobs. Maybe. Like a real person. Not like this fluttery happy slightly ridiculous dude he has accidentally turned into.

 

He gets good feedback from his manager. People strangely like working with him. He strangely enough likes working with other people. He really likes it when he gets to work with Even, and with the influx of new people joining Viking, he sometimes has the choice and can choose to work down at the back, sitting opposite Even for take-off and landing, so they can hold hands and be all disgustingly in love. And Isak loves it. He was never the one to initiate handholding. He was always a little embarrassed by other people’s public displays of affection, yet now Isak is clingy as fuck. Sits on Even’s lap if he can get away with it. Marks his territory if anyone even looks like they might have a slight interest in asking Even for the time…or something. Well he’s jealous? OK? And it’s not like Even is some grey wallflower that people don’t notice.

 

Because Even is just as pretty and gorgeous and devilishly handsome as always. Probably more now when Isak is around making him blush and giggle as they roll their suitcases through airport terminals around the world. He still flirts with everyone. Laughs and teases and makes these grand theatrical gestures. Enchants his audience of passengers with his awesomeness, the only difference being that usually Isak is by his side with his arms folded across his chest and an amused smile on his face. He has somehow morphed into Even’s sidekick, usually pretending to be the grumpy steward on duty. Telling Even off in front of everyone with a little snarl followed by a wink, whilst Even pretends to be mortally offended. It usually ends in laughter. Hysterics. Even swatting at Isak and sticking his tongue out and Isak desperately trying not to laugh. Trying to look professional. Whilst the passengers are giggling in front of them.

 

Even is still as extra as the day they met. Sometimes when they are working together, coming down the aisle on a trolley each, he will hear Even stage whisper, well he does it so loudly so everyone can hear, but he leans down looking at Isak from under his fringe whilst sorting out the tray in his hand. Leans down and says to some random passenger: ‘’You see the boy across the aisle? Him there? The handsome one with the blonde curls? Isn’t he beautiful?’’

 

And Isak will go bright red, because he might be all grown up and should be used to Even and his ways, but he still blushes like a teenager and bites his lip whilst frantically rearranging the cutlery on the tray he is handing out, and putting the wrong hot meal in front of his not so amused passenger. Then Even will whisper even louder, whilst smiling at Isak and making his stomach jolt.

 

‘’I am going to marry him one day.’’ He will say. Making all the passengers go ‘’ahhhhww’’ whilst Isak’s smiles like he can’t stop himself smiling. He just can’t. Not when Even looks at him like that, like Isak is his entire world. Like there might be 350 people on this airplane but none of them matter because to me there are only you and me in this world. Only you and me that matter.

 

They arrive at the airport, and Isak throws his now well battered suitcase on the belt. His suitcase that is now covered in scratches and dents, stickers and remnants of barcodes and labels, matching his shoes that are not so shiny anymore and his hat that is bent and looks seriously cool now it’s a little bit out of shape and fits over his head like a glove. He even likes his passport, covered in stickers and scuffed around the sides. He has his working visas inside, and his permits and paperwork stapled to the pages. He looks like he has done this for a while. He’s not so green anymore.

 

He thought he could see the world in a year, but as Even says, after 4 years of flying he still hasn’t made it to so many of the destinations they fly to. Isak wants to see the beaches of the Seychelles. Walk across the Golden Gate Bridge on a dusky morning in autumn. He wants to see Cherry Blossom in Japan and whisper ‘’Don’t cry for me Argentina’’ at Eva Peron’s grave in Buenos Aires. Even wants to take Isak on a safari in Johannesburg. He wants to take him to the orphanage in Accra, show him what life can be life on the other side of the world. He talks of restaurants and people and places he has been to. Coffeeshops that serve epic breakfasts. Places with views that take your breath away. The outcrop of rocks over the bay outside Cape town where whales frolic in the water so close to you that you think if you just reach out you can almost touch them. Even also wants to swim with sharks but Isak kind of draws the line there. He loves Even. Every little piece of him. And he would rather have Even in one piece. Sorry sharks.

 

 

Even is right, and Isak will rightly admit that his boyfriend is right about a lot of things. One thing being that Isak probably shouldn’t apply for any other jobs for a while. Not when life is good and they have all these great things they are doing. Like looking for a bigger flat so they can have a kitchen table. Not that Isak really wants to move, but he gets Even’s point of view. A kitchen table. Dinner parties. Not eating every meal in bed. Maybe. He likes eating in bed, and he has kind of been living in Even’s flat since that second trip they did a year ago. There was never any question of him not living there. They didn’t even talk about it. Isak just started leaving his things behind, and every time he visited his parents, more things would kind of be left behind at Even’s, until he had everything he owned blended with Even’s belongings in a tiny cramped studio flat in Oslo, with a mattress and 28 pillows on the floor. Their floor. Their bed. And Isak counted the pillows, and added to them when they travelled. It had been Even’s thing. Now it was theirs.

 

 

‘’4 across, _mixed together_ , 7 letters’’ Mari shouts from across the galley. They are 2 hours into their 4-hour shift waiting for the others to return from their breaks so they can finally have some sleep. Mari is pacing backwards and forwards obsessing over the crossword in Dagbladet, and Isak is slumped on a box trying to play Candy Crush on his iPad. He is crap at it. Absolute crap. He is almost on the verge of throwing the iPad in the trash compactor. And pressing ‘’compact’’ only to get the satisfaction of the fucking Candy Crush game dying an evil death by trash compactor. He doesn’t though. Instead he looks up at Mari and says ‘’Blended’’ with a sigh. They are both beyond caring.

 

‘’Are you two still awake down here?’’ Borkis, the uber-cheery cabin manager with the wild beard and booming laugh sweeps through the galley and leaves a smattering of mini chocolate bars on the worktop as he does a little twirl. ‘’With compliments from the very nice gentleman in Viking Class who loves travelling with us. He bought chocolate bars. Mini ones. We love him. He has passed out from the attention from the crew up there. And the copious amount of fine cognac that he has…inhaled. Man, the dude can drink.’’ Borkis shakes his head and walks off. And Isak throws himself at the chocolate, managing to grab 4 to Mari’s 2, laughing evilly whilst Mari hits him over the head with the newspaper. He shares. Of course, he does. He is a nice person. Mari still hates him. Sticks her tongue out and throws wrappers at him whilst he completely loses at Candy Crush. He hates Candy Crush.

 

It's a funny feeling walking through the airport on his own. Closing his eyes with his head against to cool window on the airport train. Usually Even leans against him and they chat and sip their celebratory-we-are-home-so-we-deserve-overpriced-coffee that Even always buys at Starbucks before boarding the train. Isak gets the suitcases. Even runs upstairs and buys coffee. Then they sit on the train and snuggle and sip their drinks and Isak let’s their fingers tangle and Even talks about what they should do on their days off. Like what they should cook. Take aways. People they should see. Should they buy new curtains? What is on Netflix? Even goes all random and sleepy and confused and Isak just stares at him in wonder. Wonders how he got so lucky that he gets to call this man who is talking uncomprehendable nonsense, his own. That Even belongs to him. And that he loves him. Because Isak does. With every molecule in his body.

 

‘’Hi’’

 

Even is standing in the doorway. Holding the door open wearing a t-shirt and boxers. All legs and arms and straight out of bed hair, and Isak suddenly can’t speak. It’s almost like he is back one year ago and hasn’t seen Even for days and has lost all his nerve. He feels ridiculously shy, biting his lip and smiling weakly whilst Even is twirling a strand of hair between his fingers and moving his feet so Isak can roll the suitcase through the door.

‘’Did you have a good flight baby?’’ Even says, grabbing Isak’s uniform jacket and pulling it off his shoulders. Picking a hanger off the floor and hanging the jacket neatly next to his own on the rack in the hallway, whilst Isak is loosening his tie and throwing his ID on the floor. In that place known as ‘’The Pile’’. Another thing that is theirs. If in doubt, look in the pile. If it’s in the flat, and it is important. It is there. In their pile. Along with their wallets and bills and chargers and tie pins and coins and stuff. Their stuff. In their flat.

 

‘’I have never been away from you for this long since I met you. 3 whole nights without you. Almost 5 days. I hated it. Hated being away from you.’’

 

Isak has taken his shirt off now. Just standing in the hallway bunching up the smelly fabric in his hands and throwing it in a perfect volley so it lands in the laundry basket through the open bathroom door.

 

‘’I felt like we had been thrown back to before I met you. When I felt lonely. I have been so fucking lonely and you were only a phone call away. I knew you were still mine but I kind of grieved. Because you weren’t with me, next to me. Next year, I will take time off when you do your exams so that I can be here for you, because I fucking need you.’’

 

Isak’s voice is weak. Barely a whisper. His eyes on Even, his face resigned in something that kind of looks like relief.

 

Even is still by the front door. Leaning against the wall and fiddling with his fingers. He is less than a meter away and Isak doesn’t even understand why Even isn’t in his arms. Where he belongs. Why Isak is standing here like an idiot when his man is right here. Right here. And then suddenly he is not because Isak is in his arms, and his mouth is pressed so hard against Even’s lips, that he can feel the teeth beneath his skin. His nose squashed against Even’s. His body slamming him against the wall behind them as Even groans and Isak practically rips the t-shirt from his chest and whinges with frustration when he has to let go of his mouth so he can tear the shirt over Even’s head.

 

‘’Get these fucking trousers off’’ Even snarls before taking Isak’s mouth again, hard and desperately returning the kisses that Isak is planting on him. On his lips. His cheeks. Down his neck. Sucking bruises under his ears that make Even whine in need. Because he needs. He needs his boy like he needs oxygen, that is pretty clear.

 

It’s been the worst week in Even’s life, well since he met Isak. Not only did he feel like shit over the exams, even though he pretty much aced them. No, it was the helpless loneliness that gripped him to the point of panic. That he missed Isak so much that he couldn’t sleep. How he tossed and turned and gripped his phone like it was a lifeline to keep him from drowning, just knowing he could text Isak, if it got too much. If he felt he couldn’t.

 

He couldn’t. He knows this now. Isak is his reason to be. His reason for breathing. His reason for living. For the first time ever he trusts in himself too. Trusts that Isak loves him just as much as Even loves him back, which is liberating in its excruciating pain. Knowing that Isak was hurting as much as he was kept him going. Kept him counting the minutes until Isak was back. Kept him standing by the window this morning for an hour hoping to catch the first glimpse of him walking down the road towards their house. Their home. Their little piece of heaven, where Even is kissing wet sloppy kisses down Isak’s chest and Isak is arching his hips underneath him, smearing pre-come all over Even’s chest as he teasingly rubs and grinds against him, hard and whimpering underneath him.

 

‘’I need to be inside you baby. Can I? Can I look after you? Fuck you?’’ Even can barely speak, his mouth too busy tasting skin. Kissing. Licking. Nuzzling his face into the course hair around his favourite cock that is straining, wet and inviting under his nose.

 

‘’I need it. I need you’’ Isak moans, his voice raspy and low.

 

‘’Leg up on my shoulder.’’ Even strokes the back of Isak’s thigh, positioning and stroking the soft hairs along his legs with his face. Smelling that scent. Isak. His Isak.

 

‘’I’m all sweaty and smelly’’ Isak whispers.

 

‘’Don’t care.’’ Even whimpers, his lips kissing around Isak’s balls. Heavy and full against his face. His nose full of scents, calming his senses. This. This here. This is what he needs. He needs. So fucking much.

 

Even loves when Isak gets like this. A little embarrassed. So freaking desperate. Horny to the point that he leaks like a fountain, liquid spilling out of his slit like a tap whilst Even just touches. Devours. Loves. He makes love. With his mouth, his nose, his skin and his arms. With his words and touches. Every sense in overdrive, his brain full of static. He loves. And Isak loves him right back. Right now. Right here. There is nothing else. Just them.

 

It’s like time stands still when they let themselves go like this. When Isak is lost in just being his. When Even loses all control. When he pushes inside, slowly as Isak’s eyes are closed and his face is tight with feelings. With the push and the stretch and the flush creeps over his cheeks to match his chest that is blushed with sweat and Even wants to let himself go yet there is nothing more beautiful than Isak like this. When he is all his. When his legs relax around his hips. When his head tilts back and his mouth opens enough that Even can stroke those pretty lips with his own and breathe into his mouth. His tongue flicking over skin. Prodding gently. Kissing. Tasting.

 

His hips withdraw. Push back. Pull out. Push back in to the heat.

 

‘’Do it. Fuck me. Just do it Even. Don’t hold back.’’

 

It’s just words, softly whispered in his ear, but Even is already gone. Lost. His body lets go. Moves, as Isak’s hips come up to meet him in every move. Every push. Whenever his hips slam into the body underneath him.

 

It creeps up, the promise of release. The tingling. The static in his ears. The warmth spreading across his temples. The tightness of his chest. The way his eyes need to close but if he does he will miss it. He won’t see it. And it is beautiful.

 

There is nothing quite like it, the way Isak’s face tightens up, the way his nose scrunches and his lips snarl. The way he curls up into himself, letting his fingernails scratch against any part of Even he can find. How his breath hitches. How he pants through the build-up.

 

Then he lets it claim him. Lets go of it all. Just falls. His body arches up underneath him and his voice lets rip through the space they are in. Because Isak doesn’t hold back when he comes. He shouts and he roars. He lets go of everything he holds dear in life. He roars in ecstasy as his release spills through their bodies. His eyes opening and staring at Even in disbelief at what is happening. What their bodies are making them do. How a little bit of love can be so all consuming. How just having their bodies plastered to each other can be all they need. How three little words can put everything right.

 

‘’I love you’’ Even whispers. ‘’Welcome home my beloved’’

 

‘’I love you too. Always and forever’’ Isak whispers whilst his lips are brushing gently against Even’s mouth, still panting from the effort of breathing. Still holding himself up. Isak still clinging to his skin.

 

‘’Promise?’’

 

‘’Promise.’’

 

And that is all they need. They are over the top. Ridiculous. Extra. So fucking extra that it’s not even funny. Well it is. Because Isak is giggling like he is suddenly a child trying to wipe the come on his chest all over Evens stomach, and Even is swatting his hands at him trying to get away, rolling off Isak with a squeal and throwing a stray pillow at him. At his ridiculous boyfriend who is covered in come. Laughing at him. Being ridiculous. Gorgeous. All his.

 

That is enough. That is definitely enough. Promise.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you havent guessed by now, Cabin crew are obsessed with sleep. How long their breaks are, how many minutes, seconds, nano seconds it will be until they are allowed to faceplant in a pillow in the bunks. We are also obsessed with times. In minutes, In the correct timezone. Preferrably. 
> 
> We love our passengers and our job. BUT we are sarcastic snarky bitches all of us, you have to be to survive. So please take the memes for what they are, just letting of steam and having a joke. Taking the piss out of you and ourselves. They are all real memes from flight attendant blogs and facebook groups. We live to serve. And laugh. At you. And ourselves. 
> 
> So the next time you fly, spare a thought for Isak Valtersen. Say hello to your crew. Say please and thank you. Buy us some chocolate. You might get a free glass of bubbly, and you will definitly get your choice of meal. And that top up of wine. And We wont forget your sweetener for you coffee. Promise. 
> 
> When you cuddle up in bed with your loved ones tonight? Spare a thought for all the flightcrew sitting on metal boxes in the galleys in the sky. Wandering up and down the aisles. Sorting out that child being sick. Dealing with the guy who fainted. Fucking up the souffle in first class. Again. Cleaning the toilets. Smiling. Laughing and doing the damn crossword. And if you find a naughty stewardess up there with the Isak Valtersens and Even Bech Naesheims in the sky, sitting in a corner drinking tea and reading fics downloaded from AO3, it might just be me....


End file.
